


Forever Starts With You

by Danyxtarg



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Daenerys is a vampire, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jon is a human, Supernatural - Freeform, Wolf traits, based off twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danyxtarg/pseuds/Danyxtarg
Summary: (SUPERNATURAL/VAMPIRE INSPIRED AU) When Jon Snow re-moves to the gloomy town of Winterfell and meets mysterious yet alluring Daenerys Targeryn, his life takes a thrilling turn. With her pale porcelain skin, bright blue eyes, soft velvet voice, and supernatural gifts. Daenerys is both irresistible and dangerous. Jon also discovers Daenerys is not the only supernatural being in the world.*very Jon/Dany centric*
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Viserys Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 214
Kudos: 306





	1. Chapter 1

Ashara Dayne drove her son Jon Snow to Sunspear International Airport, windows rolled down mid-january, mayhaps cold elsewhere it was a blazing 95 degrees fahrenheit in Dorne. The sky bright blue, Jon was wearing his usual black on black attire much to his mother's disapproval. She always stated “how can one wear black with this kind of weather?” 

In part of the northern side of Westeros resided a small town named Winterfell, under near constant snow and gloomy clouds, where Jon had been born and visited every summer here and there as a child growing up, until the age of 13 Jon put his foot down and decided not to go to Winterfell anymore. It was the town where Ashara Dayne had left with Jon when he was only a few months old. Since Jon had put his foot down aged 13, his father Ned Snow vacationed with Jon to KingsLanding for 2 weeks instead. Yet, somehow Jon found himself exiled to Winterfell- his decision of course- for the rest of his high school education. Jon loved Dorne, loved the sun, the heat, the big bustling city and he loved living with his mother- at times. 

“You don't have to do this,” Ashara said for what seemed like the hundredth time as they both entered the ever busy airport. Staring at those wide worried eyes, Jon began to slightly panic. Jon had been taking care of his mother practically his whole life. Was leaving Ashara to fend for herself the right thing to do? It had seemed like it was, during the months Jon struggled towards his decision. But it felt all kinds of wrong now. Of course Ashara had Arthur, so the bills would be paid, food in the fridge, gas in the car and whatnot. Ashara did not need Jon much anymore, or so he thought.

“I want to go.” Jon lied, he had never been a good liar, but saying this over and over again made it sound convincing.

“Tell Ned i said hi.” ashara said 

“Don’t worry about me, it’ll be alright. I love you mom.”

Ashara hugged Jon tightly, “I love you too, call when you land.” with that she let him go and Jon walked away.

  
  


It was a 3 hour plane ride from Dorne to King's Landing, another hour in a small plane to Moat Cailin and then an hour drive to Winterfell. Flying never bothered Jon, an hour in a car with his father Ned Stark on the other hand was something else. Ned had been happy about the whole Jon moving in with him. He seemed genuinely pleased with Jon coming to sort of permanently live with him for the first time. Ned had already gotten Jon registered for high school and was going to help him get a car since his beloved car back in Dorne could not be shipped over because it would be way too expensive. 

Landing in Moat Callin it was pouring, Jon knew it was coming, instantly he missed the sun. Ned was waiting for Jon in his police cruiser, that Jon was expecting too; his father was the chief of police in Winterfell after all. Ned exited the car and greeted Jon with an awkward one armed hug. 

“It’s good to see you Jon.” Ned said as he loaded Jon’s things in the trunk, “you haven't changed much. How’s Ashara?” 

“She’s great, says hello.” 

“Ah, well uh why don’t we get going?”

Jon nodded and they both entered the car. 

“You feel okay with leaving her?” Ned asked breaking the silence as he drove

Jon knew this question wasn’t about his own personal happiness but his responsibility and possible guilt of leaving his mother behind. Jon knew it was the reason why Ned never fought Ashara for custody, Ned knew Ashara needed Jon. 

“Yeah, i wouldn’t be here if i weren’t.” 

“Fair enough.” Ned replied “i uh found a good car for you, cheap too. Nothing like yours back home i'm afraid.” 

“What kind of car?” Jon eyed his father suspiciously 

“A truck, chevy actually.” 

“Well i don’t really know much about cars, but a car is a car so i'm fine with it.” 

The quietness fell over once more so Jon took the opportunity to gaze out the window and watch countless trees come and go. 

  
  


Eventually they made it to Ned’s place. He still lived in the small 2 bedroom house he bought with Jon’s mother when they were once married. One he had been too all the time when he once came here. As Ned parked Jon saw a red faded truck 

“Is that it?” Jon questioned as he exited his father's car 

“Yes.” Ned replied 

“Thanks, i really appreciate it.

“I'm glad you like it.” Ned said, a bit embarrassed

It only took one trip to get Jon’s stuff upstairs to his old bedroom, everything in there was new. Dumping his things on the floor Jon looked around and Ned left him to settle. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Winterfell high school had roughly about 300 and something students, there were more students in his junior class back in Martell high school in Dorne. All the kids here had grown up together, perhaps their grandparents all knew each other. Jon would be the new kid form the big city, someone to stare and whisper about. Maybe if he had been one of the cool kids, maybe just maybe he’d find it easier to make friends. Instead Jon was the kid who was too quiet and introverted who wasn’t interested in gaming, cars, breaking girls hearts, etc. you know the typical male things society loves to label. Jon couldn’t relate to people his age, maybe he just didn’t relate to people. Period. Even his mother who Jon was closest too did not understand him. Sometimes Jon wondered if he was even normal, let alone a human. Sighing Jon cut the loud engine of his truck as he parked, got off and walked inside campus. Inside it was brightly lit and warmer, way warmer than Jon had hoped. The office was small, with foldable chairs. 

“May i help you?” the receptionist asked 

“Im Jon Snow.” 

A flash of recognition passed through the receptionists face, “oh of course, I have your schedule right here and the map of the school. Good luck on your first day” 

Jon thanked him and left the office, it was too early for classes so Jon decided to go back into the rain and sit in his car. He watched cars enter the school’s parking lot and park. A few cars were as old as his, which did not make him feel too bad, others on the other hand looked mighty expenside, for example a Mercedes, a Porsche, or a volvo. Flashy cars always stood out and he wondered who they belonged to. After some time Jon made his way inside campus after studying his schedule and map then headed to his first class - english, his favorite subject. 

When the bell rang a pale thin girl approached Jon 

“You’re Jon Snow aren’t you?” she asked 

“I am.” Jon said as the gathered his backpack and swung it over his shoulder 

“Where’s your next class?” she questioned 

“Um, government.” 

“I'm headed in that direction, I could show you. Im Irri by the way.” 

Jon forced a smile, “thanks” 

“So this is a lot different than Dorne right?” Irri questioned as they walked side by side 

“Very.” 

“It doesn't rain that much either right?” 

“4 to 5 times a year, not that common.” 

“Wow how is that like?”

“Sunny.” 

“Explains why you’re so tan, such a shame we rarely get sun so you won't be able to keep it up.” Erika said 

_ Was she flirting with him?  _

“Well good luck, hope we have some classes together.” Irri sounded hopeful 

Jon gave her a smile and disappeared into his government class.

The rest of the morning came and went. Jon’s trig teacher who he disliked simply because she taught math, actually made Jon get up in front of the class and introduce himself. He of course stammered and made a damn complete fool of himself. After 2 classes Jon began recognizing faces, some more braver than the others would actually come up to Jon to introduce themselves and ask how he was liking Winterfell so far. He tried to be cheerful but he in fact lied about it, Winterfell would take some time to get used to. It was a big change after all. Jon had met a few people, so instead of being that loner for lunch he actually sat with a group of people. The girl Irri being a main familiar face. As they grabbed lunch they all settled on a table. 

After some time, everyone was talking among him, Jon looked around as his eyes landed on a group of people. They were seated in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from anyone possible. There were 5 of them, they weren't talking but they also were not eating even though they all had a tray of food in front of them. They were not staring at him unlike most of the other students so Jon noted it was safe to stare at them. But it was something else that caught his attention, they didn’t look like they belonged here. 

There were 3 girls, one he could tell was really tall, maybe even a bit taller than him, even sitting down Jon noticed she was tall. Her legs literally went on forever, her hair a dark brown almost black. The second girl, Jon, could see she was tall, not taller than the first girl, she had long brown dark hair, almost black. Jon then noticed the 3rd girl, a petiet, well from his view, a girl with hair almost as white as snow, it may be silver-blonde he was not sure. Next to them were 2 males, one lean with hair up to his shoulders the same shade as the one girl, and the other male was a bit more built with the same shade of hair as the guy and girl. 

They were all totally different yet exactly alike. Every one of them was pale, the palest of every student here. Have they ever seen the sun? Probably not. From here Jon could see they all had dark eyes, but he was not close enough to actually tell. 

Jon was staring because they were so similar yet so different. It looked like they belonged in a cover of a magazine, they were beautiful, inhumanly beautiful. The girls and guys both - beautiful. Jon decided the most beautiful of them was the smallest one, the petite girl with silver-blonde hair. He could not see her properly but from what he could see, she was enchanting. Breaking his gaze at them Jon nudged his neighbor (whom he already forgot his name) 

“Who are they?” Jon whispered looking over, at that moment the petite girl who Jon was so enchanted by seemed to look over, straight at them like if she knew Jon had asked about them. Instantly Jon looked anywhere but her, his cheeks burning. 

The guy next to him, who Jon later remembered his name was Pod cleared his throat, “that’s the Tyrell family, well it’s a bit confusing you see they are all adopted so technically they’re not Tyrell’s they’re Dr. and Mrs. Tyrell’s adopted children. The 3 girls are Elia, Arianne, and Daenerys. The 2 guys are Rhaegar and Viserys. 

Weird their names were so old fashioned, they didn’t seem to be part of this time. 

“Well they’re all very…. Good looking.” Jon stated 

Pod chuckled, “that they are. They’re all together, together - well Elia and Rhaegar and Arianne and Viserys. Like dating you know? They all live together, under one roof.” 

Jon didn’t know why but he had the urge to defend them. “3 look related.” 

“If you’re thinking about Daenerys, Rhaegar and Viserys then yes that’s what everyone here thinks. Those 3 share the same last name. I forgot what it was, so they may be related in someway. Who knows.” 

“They look old for foster kids.” 

“Yeah, Rhaegar and Elia are both 18, Viserys, Arianne and Daenerys are 17. Heard Rhaegar, Viserys, and Daenerys have been with Dr. and Mrs. Tyrell since they were little.” Pod said “heard Mrs. Tyrell can’t have kids tho so that would explain why they adopted.” 

“Have they always lived here in Winterfell?” 

“No, they just moved down here from somewhere in the Land of Always Winter about 2 years ago.” Pod shrugged Pod then leaned closer to Jon’s ear “Daenerys is looking at you.” 

Jon looked over and Daenerys sure was looking at him with a sort of frustrated expression, her eyebrows knitted together she then looked away, the movement quick Jon would’ve missed it if he wasn’t paying attention.

“Don’t waste your time, she doesn't go out with anyone here, apparently no one here is good enough for her.” Pod said, and Jon pressed his lips together to hold back a smile. He wondered how many times Daenerys rejected Pod.

Soon the bell rang and Jon took notice on how the Tyrell family gracefully stood up and walked out of the cafetiera. Jon walked to his next class, biology. Stifling a groan he headed towards that direction, entering the classroom he looked around to see there she was. Daenerys. She locked eyes with him and instantly she teased, she seemed to shut her jaw then looked away. Confused Jon introduced himself to his bio teacher and he instructed Jon to take a seat next to Daenerys Tyrell.

“Daenerys may you please raise your hand? Jon will be your new lab partner” the biology teacher said, Daenerys raised her hand then set it down as Jon sat down, she kept her distance, Jon noticed how hard she had her hands clenched into fists on her lap. He took a second to notice her skin had no flaws. What was wrong with her? Was this how she usually acted? 

Biology came and went and once the bell rang Daenerys got up and was out of her seat and out the door in seconds. Jon let out a breath he did not even know he was holding. As the school day progressed Jon had no classes with the ever enchanting Daenerys. As he entered the office he stopped when he saw her, arguing with the receptionist. The receptionist looked over at Jon 

“Just a second son.” he said and looked back at Daenerys 

“Never mind, then I can see it’s impossible. Thank you for your help.” Daenerys said, it was honestly the first time Jon had heard her speak . She turned and exited the office. Jon looked over his shoulder. That was weird. 

“How was your first day?” the receptionist asked 

“Fine.” Jon replied and handed him a paper. After being done with the office, Jon got into his truck and drove home. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was better and worse, better because for once Jon did not wake up to it pouring rain outside, but as he looked out his window he noticed the clouds were dark. 

_ Well the rain is bound to come right? _

School dragged on, per usual. It was his second day anyway so Jon did not expect for something grand to happen. His day was worse because Daenerys Tyrell was not in school, at all. Walking into the cafeteria Jon couldn't help but look over to where she sat with her siblings, there were only 4 of them, the silver haired beauty nowhere to be seen. As Jon sat down with his friends at the table he tried to focus on his friends' conversations but it was impossible, he hoped to see Daenerys. Why? He was not fully sure. 

The walk to biology was full of Sansa Stark talking and being a tad bit too close to Jon, trying to be polite Jon just simply nodded at what she was saying, pretending to be paying attention. Entering biology Jon looked over at his desk and saw she was not there, Daenerys was not sitting at their shared desk. Jon exhaled and went to his seat as Sansa closely followed

“Hmm, weird Daenerys is not in today.” Sansa said 

“So it’s unusual?” 

“Well not that unusual but she hasn’t missed a day in a while.” Sansa shrugged then proceeded to leave to her desk with what looked like a wink and a slight grip of his forearm. 

Jon did not want to make assumptions but he was pretty sure Sansa was into him, which was a strange feeling. Girl’s really hadn't noticed him back home. Sansa Stark was pretty and everything but he could never see himself getting to actually know her and date, or could he? Jon shook his head. Jon was sort of glad for the empty desk all by himself but he couldn't help but feel like if Daenerys absence had something to do with him, it was ridiculous to think he could affect anyone that much.

Sighing and finally done with the school day, Jon got in his car and roared the engine to life, putting his seatbelt on he exited the school grounds, or well tried too since it was packed with students trying to leave as well. Jon looked at his rear view mirror and saw the Tyrell family make their way to a single car, a jet black volvo. Of course, he hadn't noticed their attire before but now that he looked it was obvious they were wearing designer stuff that probably costs more than his entire wardrobe. Jon could’ve swore Rhaegar, or was it Viserys looking straight at him through his rearview, Jon broke his eyes away from his mirror and drove home. 

  
  


Ned had been hopeless when it came to cooking so Jon took over - as always. 

“How was school?” Ned asked as they both sat at the dining table 

“Good.” Jon replied cutting a potato 

“Any new friends?” 

“Yeah, a few. Pod, Gendry, Sansa, Arya. Arya and I tend to walk to class together, we mainly have a few classes together so that’s who I see more.” 

“Arya and Sansa Stark? Nice girls, nice family. their family owns a restaurant near the port, also their father Brandon is in the force with me.” 

“Wait, Arya and Sansa are related?” 

“You did not know?” 

“They never said anything. They don’t even look alike.” 

Ned chuckled, “well Sansa inherited her mother's looks while Arya inherited Brandon’s.” 

“Wow.” 

The dining room fell into silence, “dad do you uh- happen to know the Tyrell family?” 

“Dr. Tyrell’s family? Sure, he’s a great man.”

“They, the kids are a little- different. They don’t seem to fit in.” 

Ned rolled his eyes, “people in this town, Dr. Tyrell is a brilliant doctor, who could probably work at a hospital in Kings and earn 10 times more than what he gets paid here. We are lucky to have him. I had my doubts about those teenagers but those kids are well behaved and polite, they’re all very mature, i have not had one speck of trouble from them since they moved out here 2 years ago, just because they’re the newest family to move here everyone just loves to talk.” 

That was the longest Jon had heard his father speak

“They seem nice enough, attractive too.” 

Ned laughed a little, “you should see Dr. Tyrell, it’s a good thing he’s happily married. The hospital staff doesn't seem to concentrate around him.” 

As they finished eating, Ned cleared the table and Jon began the dishes. After some TV time Jon retreated to bed after bidding his father goodnight.

Jon’s first week of school came to an end, it was now friday and yet no sign of Daenerys. She could’ve dropped out of school for all Jon knew. 

  
  


-

Monday rolled around, it was cold that morning but it was not raining. Jon made his way inside the school and progressed with his day. It had begun to snow much to his disappointment. As he entered the cafeteria he shook some snow off him, grabbing some lunch he headed towards his friends table and took a seat. Jon decided to allow himself a single glance at the Tyrell family, they were laughing Arianne, Daenerys and Elia had their hair damp with snow, certainly they’ll catch a cold, both Viserys and Rhaegar leaned away as Daenerys got up and flipped her hair towards them. She was here, she came to school. 

Jon not only noticed that for the first time he saw them be sort of playful with each other, but not only that, he also noticed they all looked different, he could not pinpoint what exactly was different about them. 

As if she knew, Daenerys looked over to Jon as she sat back down. Jon quickly looked away. 

“Daenerys is staring at you.” Pod leaned over to tell Jon 

“She doesn’t look mad does she?” 

Pod raised a brow “mad? Why would she? What did you do, ask her out?” 

“No” Jon hissed “I never talked to her, I just dont think she doesn't like me very much.” 

Pod scoffed, “they don't seem to like anyone, which is why they don't have friends outside their group. But still she’s staring at you.” 

“Stop looking at her.” 

Pod snickered and looked away.

  
  


Lunch came and went, Sansa and Jon walked to biology, as they entered Jon looked to see Daenerys sitting at her usual spot, a place she has not been in what? 3? 4? Days? She had her head down engrossed in a book. Taking his space next to her Jon sat down

“Hello” a soft voice rung out 

Jon turned over, shocked to say the least. Was she talking to him? 

“My name is Daenerys Tar- Tyrell, I did not have the chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Jon Snow.” 

“H-how do you know my name?” Jon questioned 

Daenerys let out a light laugh, “oh, i think the whole town had been waiting for your arrival.” 

“Oh, right.” the silence stepped over them then Jon blurted it out “did you get contacts?” 

“No.” she simply replied

“Oh i- sorry i thought there was something different about your eyes.” 

Daenerys shrugged and looked forward paying attention to whatever the teacher was saying 

After a while Daenerys spoke again, “it’s too bad about the snow, isn't it?” 

Jon was convinced she was forcing herself to make small talk with him.

“Not really.” Jon replied 

“You don’t like the cold.” it did not sound like a question more of a statement

“Or the wet.” Jon admitted

“WInterfell must be a difficult place for you to live then.” 

“You have no idea.” 

“Why’d you come here then?” Daenerys questioned 

“It’s complicated.” 

“I can keep up.” 

Jon paused for a moment and made the mistake of meeting her gaze, his breath hitched her eyes were blue, the bluest he’d ever seen, blinking he looked away, “change of scenery i guess.” 

“That doesn't sound too complex. I can see you put on a show, you’re forcing yourself to be happy.” 

Jon was stunned, what could she read his mind or something? 

“I'm trying to figure you out, fully. You’re a bit hard to read.” 

“That’s odd my mother says I'm an open book.” Jon said 

“Not to me.” Daenerys simply said and looked back down at her worksheet 

The school day went, as Jon made his way towards his truck he could see Daenerys leaned against a sleek black and red sports car, he’s never seen it. Maybe it was new? A gift from her father? Ignoring it he got in his car, once again his eyes locked with hers through his rearview, losing concentration he almost hit a car as he was backing up, stepping on his break he managed to stop, then proceed when safe. This time he made it, as Jon passed the black and red sports car, he swore he could hear Daenerys laughing. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Jon opened his eyes in the morning he noticed his room was light, way to unusually light. Getting up he went to his window and looked out to see a fresh layer of snow had fallen throughout the night. Jon groaned. 

Jon noticed his father had already gone into work earlier than usual, after getting ready and chugging down a bowl of cereal Jon grabbed his backpack and left the warmth of his home. 

Jon was pretty excited to go to school, and he had no idea why, 

_ You know why. It’s because of a certain blue eyed girl whom you cannot stop thinking about _

“Shut up.” Jon grumbled at himself, putting the keys in his ignition his truck roared to life, surprised he did not awake the neighbors. Turning the heat on full blast Jon sat there waiting for his car to warm up. Once warmed up Jon carefully drove to school. Arriving at the parking lot he parked and got out careful not to slip on the thin ice that coated the concrete. As he walked a bit past the back of his tire he noticed silver chains criss crossing through his ties, it took him a moment to notice that they were snow chains, so it looks like Ned had gotten up early to go apply chains to his truck. As Jon inspected the chains on his tires, a strange screech echoed across the parking lot, once Jon registered it and turned, his eyes widened in alarm.

Everything moved faster thant it should, not the slow motion shit like you see in the movies, no everything was moving so fast. It was like a shot of adrenaline rush was injected into Jon’s body, he could see everything all at once. 

Daenerys Tyrell was standing far down from where Jon was, mouth open, horror written all over her lovely features. Her face stood out to him from amongst the rest of the students in the parking lot, all frozen in a mask of shock. A large black van was coming his direction literally right at him, the driver of the black truck seemed to be Gendry, someone Jon had become friends with. Jon could see Gendry losing control of the steering wheel. Jon prepared for the impact, this is it, this is how he dies. Thats it his life is now over, with adrenaline coursing through him Jon didn’t find the time to close his eyes, just before the van managed to squish him, a thin pale hand reached out and stop the van and grab Jon all at once, Jon’s head came in contact with the icy cement. Daenerys managed to grab him and drag him like a rag doll away from broken glass

“Jon? Are you alright?” Daenerys voice rung out in his mind, it was painfully loud 

“Im fine.” it came out as in barley a mumble, Jon did not know if she even understood him. 

“hey , no don’t get up. I think you hit your head pretty hard.” Daenerys said, was he trying to get up? He didn’t realize it. Jon then became aware his head was painfully pounding hard 

“Ow.” Jon said, surprised 

“That’s what i thought.” 

“How- how did you get to me so fast?” Jon questioned, he could’ve sworn she was far from him 

“I was standing right next to you.” Daenerys said, Jon tried to get up and she helped him 

Before Jon could respond a crowd of people huddled together and began shouting things 

“Don't move! Can someone check on Gendry!” someone yelled 

Jon tried to stand up but he felt a hand on his shoulder, “stay put for now.” Daenerys said 

“But it’s cold.” Jon complained, he swore he heard her chuckle, “you were by your car, over there. You were nowhere near me.” 

Daenerys' expression immediately hardened, “no i wasn’t.” 

“I saw you.” 

“Jon, I was standing right next to you, I pulled you out of the way.” 

Jon looked into her bright blue eyes, he noticed golden flecks to it, “that’s not what happened.” 

“please , Jon-” 

“Why?” 

“Trust me?” she pleaded 

Sirens entered the school’s parking lot, “will you explain later?” 

Daenerys sighed, “fine.” 

Jon couldn’t keep up with her damn mood swings. 

It took a few firefighters to shift the van away from both Daenerys and Jon, Daenerys denied help and told the medics she was fine that she wasn’t touched and had barley just pushed Jon out of the way, she also told them Jon had hit his head since he wouldn’t have admitted it himself. The worst of it all, Ned appeared, of course he would, he was the chief of police after all. 

“Jon!” Ned yelled in panic as he recognized his son in the stretcher 

“Im fine dad, im fine.” Jon assured his father as they put him inside the ambulance, but Jon had caught a glimpse of the Tyrell family, all with looks of disapproval written all over their faces, disapproval for what? He was not sure, but he saw not a single ounce of concern for their sister. Jon laid on the stretcher, images of what just happened flew through his mind, images of Daenerys practically flying towards him and pushing the van away from him, with her bare arms. There was no explanation, literally none. Arriving to the hospital, Jon was rushed into the emergency room, as he was wheeled in he saw Gendry with a bandage wrapped around his head, blood oozing through

“Jon, fuck Jon im so sorry i lost con-”

“Gendry, it's okay, really i'm fine.” 

“No, I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast and i hit the ice-” Gendry winced as the nurse dabbed something on him 

“Don't worry about it. You missed me.” 

“How did you get away so fast? One minute i saw you there, the next you were gone.” Gendry said 

“Daenerys shoved me out of the way.”

“Daenerys?” 

“Yeah, she was next to me and shoved me out.” Jon replied 

“Wow i uh i did not see her. Is she okay?” 

“I think so, she may be somewhere around here.” 

Jon was wheeled away for x-rays and then wheeled back to the ER where he was constantly being apologized to by Gendry, Jon decided to close his eyes and ignore him

“Is he asleep?” a smooth voice asked, it was so light, almost as a whisper, Jon opened his eyes and looked to see Daenerys standing there 

“Hey, Daenerys i- uh im so-” 

Daenerys raised her hand, immediately silencing Gendry, she looked over at him and smiled “no blood, no foul.” she looked back at Jon “so, what's the verdict?”

“There's nothing wrong with me so i don't understand why they wont let me go, by the way why aren't you strapped in like the rest of us?” 

“It’s all about who you know.” Daenerys said and at that moment the ER door swung open and in came a man, no older than his late 20’s, light brown eyes, curly hair, sharp jaw, not too tall nor too short. This HAD to be Dr. Tyrell, Daenerys adoptive father. 

“So, Mr. Snow, how are you feeling?” Dr. Tyrell’s voice was smooth and gentle 

“Im fine” Jon said 

“Your x-rays look good, does your head hurt?” 

“No.” 

“Daenerys said you hit your head pretty hard.” Dr. Tyrell said 

Jon looked at Daenerys, “did she?” 

“Well looks like you're good to go, take some pain meds if you get a headache. If you feel woozy or have trouble with your vision come back here. Your father is waiting for you.” 

“Can’t i go back to school?” Jon asked

“Take it easy for today.” Dr. Tyrell said 

“Does she get to go back?” 

“Well someone has to spread the good news that we survived.” Daenerys said 

Jon sighed and got off the bed, he looked around then at Daenerys “can we talk?” 

“Your father is waiting for you.” 

“I need to speak with you, alone.” 

Daenerys sighed and led them to a small empty hallway, “what do you want?” 

“You owe me an explanation.” 

“I saved your life, I owe you nothing.” 

“Why are you acting like this?” 

“Jon you hit your head, you don't know what you’re talking about.” 

Her anger made Jon sure he was right, “there's nothing wrong with my head.” 

“What do you want from me?” 

“I want the truth.” 

“What do you think happened?” she questioned, challenging him 

“I know you were not standing next to me, you were nowhere near me at all. Both cars have dents that you made yet you came out unharmed not a single scratch on you.” 

Daenerys raised a perfectly arched brow, “you think i somehow lifted the van off you?” 

Jon simply nodded

Daenerys smiled then her lips pressed together, “no one will believe that.” 

“I was not going to tell anyone.” 

“Then why does it matter?” daenerys questioned 

“It matters to me.” 

“Can't You just thank me and get over it?” 

“Thank you.” Jon said and crossed his arms 

“You’re going to let it go are you?” 

“No.” Jon said

“Well i hope you enjoy disappointment.” Danerys said and walked away.

  
  


-

On the ride home it was quiet, Jon admitted to himself that his head was throbbing but not too bad. As Ned pulled up in the driveway Jon saw his truck 

“You had it towed here?” Jon asked 

“Yeah, wasn’t going to leave it there overnight.” 

“Thanks.” 

“By the way you’re going to have to uh call your mother.” 

“Please don't tell me you called her.” 

“I'm sorry but I had too.” 

Jon sighed, he could already feel his head pounding 2 times harder. 


	4. Chapter 4

That night was the first night Jon dreamt of Daenerys Tyrell, the dream was dark he couldn’t really see her clearly but sometimes light bounced off her like sparkles. 

  
  
  


A month came and went, the whole week after the accident Jon was the center of attention, he hated it, absolutely hated it. Gendry Waters was following Jon around for that whole week like a lost pup, coming up with different ways to make it up to Jon even as Jon refused every single time. Eventually Gendry gave up and the attention on Jon finally went away. 

No one ever followed Daenerys, never asked if she was okay or if they could get her side of the story. Whenever anyone asked Jon about his side of the story he always made sure to include her in it - to paint her as the hero, that she had pushed him out of the way and nearly had been crushed as well. A month had passed since the near accident and Daenerys never uttered a single word to him, she acted like he just simply was not there. Jon wanted to continue the conversation they both had at the hospital, but clearly Jon took the hit that she did not. Hell even a week after the near accident Jon had greeted her in biology, she had given him a half assed nod then turned away from him. Jon would watch her, as discreetly as he could, he’d see how her eyes were almost black then suddenly they would be bright blue again, then black again, clearly she wore contacts right? 

One random afternoon as Jon had sat down at his desk, he noticed Daenerys was already there. Sansa had come up next to him 

“Hey Jon.” Sansa said 

“Hello Sansa.” Jon politely replied 

“I uh- i had a question.” Sansa said, and out of the corner of his eye Jon saw Daenerys slightly tilt her head towards their direction 

“Okay, go ahead.” 

“Would you like to go to the spring dance with me?” Sansa asked, THAT was definitely not something Jon had expected 

“I- i uh, i'm sorry i don't do dances.” Jon replied he felt guilty

Sansa’s face fell then her eyes shifted to Daenerys for a second then back at him, “would it change your mind if someone else asked you?” 

“No, I just don’t dances at all.” 

“Well if you change your mind my offer still stands.” 

“Got it.” Jon said, Sansa gave Jon a smile showing her pearly whites and walked back to her desk. 

Halfway through biology a velvet voice spoke next to him 

“Jon?” Daenerys asked

Jon looked up stunned, it’s been a while since she was talked to him

Jon cleared his throat, “yes?” 

She just looked at him, like she was trying to figure him out.

“So are you talking to me again?” 

“No.” daenerys replied, geez her moods were giving Jon a hard whiplash 

“Alright.” Jon replied and focused his attention back to the front of the classroom 

Daenerys sighed, “I'm sorry, I'm being very rude. But it’s better this way.” 

Jon looked at her a bit confused, “i'm not sure i'm understanding” 

“We can’t be friends.” 

That struck Jon a little, “well that's too bad i guess, a little too late isn't it? Should’ve saved yourself all this regret.” 

Daenerys got caught off guard, “regret?” 

“For saving me. For not letting Gendry’s car smash me.” Jon said and looked over at her, her expression threw Jon off, she looked shocked with an undertone of mad, pissed in fact. 

“You think I regret saving you?” she asked, Jon could’ve sworn he heard her hiss

“Well it seems like it. What else could it be?” 

Daenerys scoffed, “you’re an idiot.” 

At that moment the bell rang, pissed Jon gathered his things and walked out of class before anyone else could. 

  
  


The very next day Jon parked in the school’s parking lot, as he exited his truck his keys fell, as he bent down to pick it up a pale hand reached out before him, Jon stood straight - Daenerys being way closer than he expected. She pulled away and leaned against his car dangling his keys in the air 

“How do you do that?” 

“Do what?” 

“Appear out of thin air.” 

“Jon, it’s not my fault you’re unobservant.” 

How was he supposed to ignore her? When she can’t even ignore him? Didn't she just say yesterday it was better if they were not friends? 

Jon grabbed his keys from her, “what do you want?” 

“Nothing.” she replied 

“Then you should’ve let the car just crash me.” 

Daenerys sighed, “it has been what a month and a week? Yet, you’re still with that?” 

Jon ignored her and walked past her

“Wait.” Daenerys said “look im sorry alright?” 

“Why won't you leave me alone?” 

“I want to ask you something.” 

Jon sighed, “fine what do you want?” 

“I was wondering if a week from saturday, you know the day of the spring dance-” 

Jon stopped walking and turned to her, “is this funny to you?” he questioned remembering how she was right there when Sansa had asked him but he denied her. Daenerys looked up at him and tilted her head a bit, oblivious to the rain that was falling and clearly soaking her yet she did not seem to mind, Jon got a good look at her and noticed she had no makeup on whatsoever, of course she had to be so perfect, not a single flaw. Why did she have to be beautiful AND confusing? 

“Would you let me finish? I heard you were headed to Wintertown that day and I wondered if you needed a ride.” 

Jon looked at her like she had grown a second head

“What?” 

“Do you need a ride to Wintertown?” she asked 

“With who?” 

Daenerys rolled her eyes, “myself of course.” 

Without thinking Jon pulled her under the roof away from the rain, “you’ll get sick.” 

“Glad my father is a doctor then.” she said “so?” 

“My car is great, thanks.” 

“Can your truck make it with one tank to Wintertown?” 

“I don't see how that’s your problem.” 

“A waste of resources is a problem.” 

“Seriously Daenerys, i can't keep up with you. I thought you did not want to be friends.” 

“I said it would be better if we weren’t friends, not that I did not want to be.” she said, and once again he got lost in her eyes “i'm tired of trying to stay away from you.” 

Jon almost didn’t catch that, he was too mesmerized by her stunning blues. 

“Will you accept a ride with me to Wintertown?” 

Without being fully aware Jon nodded

“Great, I'll see you in bio.” she said and walked away, Jon blinked repeatedly. What the hell was that?” 

  
  


-

Lunch rolled around, Jon was not hungry so he just grabbed a bottle of whatever juice he could find. Sitting down at his usual table Poddrick leaned over

“Daenerys is staring at you, i wonder why she’s alone.” he said, Jon looked up and over indeed she was sitting at her usual table but alone this time. Daenerys smiled and motioned for him to go over there, Jon starred not believing his eyes 

“Does she mean you?” Pod asked 

“Uh, maybe she needs help with bio.” Jon said, grabbing his backpack and juice he got up 

“Jon, where are you going?” Sansa asked, Jon just gave her a tight smile and walked towards Daenerys direction 

“Why don’t you sit with me today?” 

Jon sat down, “this is new. Where are your siblings?” 

“They decided to eat off campus.” 

“This is different.”

“Well i came to the conclusion that i cannot stay away from you and since i'm going to hell anyway, might as well do it thoroughly.” 

“I don't understand what you mean.” 

“I don't expect you too, by the way your friends are staring, I think they're upset I stole you.” 

Jon looked over his shoulder, “they’ll live.” he said as he looked back at her

“I may not give you back though.” she said then laughed at his expression, “you look worried.” 

“No, what’s all this about?” 

“I told you, i'm tired of staying away from you. So I'm giving up.” 

“Giving up?” 

“Mhm, giving up trying to be good, i'm just going to do what i want now.” 

“So, in plain english, are we friends now?” Jon questioned 

“Friends, well we can try i suppose but i'm warning you, i'm not a good friend to have.” 

“You say that a lot.” 

“If you’re smart you'll avoid me.” 

“Now you’re being cryptic again.” 

“I am, aren't i?” she questioned, silence fell over them “What are you thinking?” Daenerys asked after a while

“I'm wondering what you are.” 

“Any luck with that?” Daenerys asked intrigued, she crossed her arms over her chest

“Too embarrassing.” 

“That’s really frustrating.” she said

“Frustrating as in ignoring me? As in being cryptic? As in never explaining to me how the hell you got over to me that fast a month or so ago.” 

Her mouth twitched a little, “you’re still not over that?” 

“Not entirely.” 

“Would an apology help?” 

“An explanation would be better.” 

Daenerys pursed her lips then looked over his shoulder then lightly laughed

“What?” jon asked 

“Your girlfriend is not very happy with you being here with me.” 

“Girlfriend? I dont have one.” 

“Hmm but that’s the way she thinks of you.” 

“That’s not true.” 

“I told you most people are very easy to read.” she said then her eyes drifted towards him again, “except for you. I wonder why.” she said the last part so low he almost did not hear her, she snapped out of whatever trance she was in, “tell me one of your theories.” 

“No way.” 

“Just one, I promise i won't laugh.” 

“Yes you will.” 

“Please?” she asked looking up at him through her lashing, geez fuck she was mesmerizing 

“Radioactive spider?” 

She snickered

“Hey you said you wouldn't laugh.” 

“I wasn't laughing.” 

“Ill figure it out eventually.” 

“I wish you wouldn’t.” she said and leaned a bit closer towards him “what if i'm not the hero? What if i'm the villain here?” 

“Impossible.” Jon breathed out, Daenerys simply smiled. He then broke whatever spell she had over him and looked around to an almost empty cafeteria “shit, we’re going to be late.” Jon shot up

“Oh right.” she said and Jon had a feeling she already knew. Without thinking Jon grabbed Daenerys hand and pulled her off the chair and dragged her towards their biology class. Jon opened the door and let her hand go, she walked in 

“Apologies Mr. Stannis Jon felt unwell so I helped him get here.” Daenerys said, Jon walked inside the classroom too 

“Jon, are you alright?” Mr. Stannis asked

“Im fine.” Jon replied and made his way towards the desk, he sat down and looked over at Daenerys, she had her lips pressed together like she was keeping herself from laughing, smiling Jon shook his head and looked forward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. comments and kudos are appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

Friday rolled around and school came and went, Daenerys and Jon walked together to their cars.

“I have been meaning to ask you something.” Jon said as he twirled his car keys in his hands as he kept walking 

“Go ahead.” Daenerys said pretending to not notice the nervousness of his voice 

“My friends and i are planning to go to the beach tomorrow and i was wondering if you’d like to go with me?” Jon paused at his car door and entered the key and opened his car door. 

“Well I did hear it was supposed to be good weather tomorrow, but i don’t think your girlfriend would appreciate it if you brought me.” 

Jon groaned and banged his head on his car window, “Dany.” he whined 

Daenerys raised a brow, “Dany? No one outside of my family calls me that.” 

“I- I'm sorry, it just slipped.” 

“No, that’s fine. I like it.” Daenerys smiled a little 

“So uh.” Jon cleared his throat, “about the beach?” 

“That’s very kind of you but my family and i already made plans.” 

“Oh, okay well that’s nice. Hope you have fun doing whatever it is that you’re going to do.” 

“Hiking.” 

“Sounds great, with your family?”

“Yes, father has a day off tomorrow and he loves to hike so why not?” 

“That’s good, well uh- have fun.” 

“You too Jon, be careful.” Daenerys said 

“You too.” Jon replied, Daenerys smiled and walked off to her car. 

  
  


-

Morning rolled around and Jon met up with Sansa and Arya at their family’s restaurant.

“You came!” exclaimed Sansa as Jon got out of his car, “told ya it would be sunny didn’t i?” 

“I told you I was coming.” 

“We’re just waiting for the rest to arrive, up for some breakfast? No worries it’s on the house.” 

“Erm, sure.” Jon said as they both entered the restaurant.

  
  


Jon had come to First beach when he would visit Ned during the summers, the weather was rarely kind to them when Jon visited so beach trips would never be on top of his bucket list, especially here. The water was still dark as he remembered, even in the sunlight provided today. Everyone was deciding what to do, eventually the group split into 3 and each did their own thing, Jon ended up joining Sansa and Poddrick on hiking. 

The hike was short, Sansa stumbled in small talk with Jon while Pod walked in front of them minding his own business. Eventually Jon, Sansa, and Pod made it down to the shore, in time for lunch. The clouds seemed to appear in the sky, and Jon knew rain was coming soon. He wondered how Daenerys hike was doing. As he sat down he noticed a girl with flaming red hair, a bit redder than Sansa’s, she took a seat next to Jon.

“You’re Jon Snow right?” 

“I am.” 

“Ygritte Wilde, your father bought the truck off my dad.” Ygritte said and held her hand out for Jon to shake 

Jon shook her hand, “You’re Mance and Illas daughter? I probably should remember you.” Jon said 

“We used to build mud castles together.” Ygritte laughed a little, “haven’t seen you in years. Surprised you made the move up to good old Winterfell.” 

“Surprised everyone, trust me. How’s your brother?” 

“Aaron is great, married and moved over a year ago.” 

“Married?” Jon questioned and Ygritte rolled her eyes 

“Yep, claimed he met the love of his life, i give it a year or 2 honestly.” Ygritte said

“You don't like the wife?” 

“Not really, call it an instinct.” 

“Ah.” Jon replied 

“How’s the truck treating you?” 

“It’s great, runs great.” 

“Yeah? But it’s really slow. When dad sold it I was relieved.” 

“It’s not that slow.” Jon defended his car 

“Have you tried going over 60?” Ygritte questioned 

“No.” Jon said 

“Good, dont.” 

Jon couldn't help but laugh

“You know Jon, Ygritte?” Arya asked coming over 

“We technically have known each other for years.” Ygritte responded 

“That’s great.” Sansa said 

“Bummer Daenerys couldn’t come, am i right Jon?” Gendry asked, Jon mentally groaned. Reminder to never tell Gendry anything 

“You invited Daenerys?” Sansa asked 

“Daenerys? As in Daenerys Tyrell?” one of Ygritte’s friend asked 

“That very same.” Gendry said 

“The Tyrell family don’t come here.” Ygritte’s friend said, and Jon looked over. 

_ What could she mean? _

“Anyway is winterfell driving you insane yet?” Ygritte asked 

“More or less. You wanna take a walk?” Jon asked her suddenly uncomfortable with everyone surrounding them

“Sure.” Ygritte said and stood up, Jon followed, they both walked in silence 

“Nice friends.” Ygritte commented 

“Not mine.” 

Ygritte laughed a little, “I could tell.” 

“Was that girl your friend?” 

“More or less.” 

“What did she mean about the Tyrell family not coming here?” 

Ygritte bit her lip, “do you like scary stories of some sort?” 

“I guess so.” 

“There’s a legend that my family believes in, that we descend from wolves, well not shapeshift into actual wolves but have some sort of connection to them.” 

“Like actual werewolves?” 

“Of some sort, although I call total bull but they’re legends anyway.” 

“Okay so what does that have to do with the Tyrell family?” Jon asked confused 

“According to an old man, he’s a neighbor of mine, he apparently met Dr. Tyrell many years ago. Here in Winterfell. Claimed he hasn’t changed since, still looks the same and all.” 

“I'm a little lost Ygritte.” 

“He claims the Tyrell family are vampires.” 

Jon made a face 

“I know, I know bullshit right? They’re just stories Jon. i mean dopplegangers exist, clearly my neighbor is pretty old so he can’t be thinking straight right?” 

“Jon!” Sansa called out and Jon looked forward 

“Is that your girlfriend?” Ygritte asked and Jon groaned

“Why does everyone think that?” 

Ygritte laughed and Sansa reached them

“Hey just want to tell you we’re packing up, looks like it’s going to rain.” 

“Alright thanks” Jon turned to Ygritte, “it was so nice seeing you again. Tell your family I said hello.” 

“Likewise, tell Ned I said hey.” 

Jon gave her a brief hug and left. 

  
  


-

Sunday rolled around and Jon was home alone, Ned had gone out with co-workers for some breakfast at a diner. The conversation with Ygritte yesterday kept playing in his head, grabbing his laptop he opened it and waited for it to start. After a minute or so, Jon logged in and immediately went to google. He felt stupid for even looking this up, placing his fingers on the keyboard he typed out  _ Vampire  _ in the seach bar. He felt even more stupid looking at the word. The results were not helpful, mainly moves, tv shows, halloween costumes, and bands were shown. Before giving up Jon found a site that read Vampires, a guide to the myth and legends. Clicking on the site Jon let it load, it was mainly information and passages about Vampires, the typical “they turn into bats” or “sleep in a coffin.” etc. Jon read and read, he felt stupid but he mainly looked for the keywords he had in mind : beauty, speed, strength, pale skin, vibrant eyes, he then thought of what Ygritte said and added “unable to age” in his list of keywords. Still nothing came up. Annoyed, Jon closed his laptop and rolled his eyes, what was wrong with him? That was probably the stupidest thing he had ever googled. Sighing Jon looked at the ceiling. What if what Ygritte said was true? Could the Tyrell family be vampires? Immediently Jon’s mind responded with a clear _ ‘No’  _ it was stupid enough to consider it. But still, Jon was convinced Daenerys was not human, she couldn’t be. There was no rational explanation how he survived the crash, how Daenerys got to him so fast when he KNEW she was far away from him. How cold her skin seemed to be but that can be reasonable, they lived in colder climates after all. How her eyes constantly shift from black to blue, how her and her siblings never seem to eat, they all moved too gracefully, they all looked too damn perfect. Daenerys sometimes spoke eloquently like she was from a different time. She also seemed to know what everyone around her was thinking. 

Could the Tyrell’s be vampires? 

Well they were not human of course, they couldn’t be. They were far from human. It would explain why Daenerys wanted to be away from him, why she did not want to be friends. Jon pinched the ends of his temples, a headache was forming. 

“You’re overthinking it Jon.” Jon told himself 

‘Are you really? That’s the answer to all your questions.’ a small yet clear voice echoed in his head, great now he was going insane. 


	6. Chapter 6

Monday rolled around and school came and went, today Daenerys didn’t show up, which Jon thought odd but shook it off. After school Pod and Gendry wanted to catch a film at the theater, deciding he tagged along, ironically they both asked Sansa and Arya to the spring formal, so before the movie they were going to go look at tuxedos. Jon told Pod and Gendry that he wanted to check a store out, that he would meet up with them at the movie theater before the movie started. Heading down to the bookstore Jon browsed the endless rows of books, finally he found the particular one he wanted, heading to the register he paid for his book. Jon exited the bookstore and looked at the time on his phone, it was a tad bit early, so he decided to venture out a little and explore, walking down roads Jon decided to enter an alleyway, kind of like to take a shortcut of sorts. Halfway in Jon swore he heard footsteps behind him, he stupidly looked behind him.

“Hey you! Come on friend we won't hurt you.” a man definitely way taller than Jon said 

“What cha got in that bag there?” another asked, Jon kept walking as fast as he could, before he made the run for it one of them caught up. The man grabbed Jon by his shoulder 

“Hey, hey i have nothing.” Jon said 

“What's in the bag kiddo?” the first man asked

“Just books I swear.” Jon said and opened up his bag, truthfully there was only the book he purchased

“Got any money?” another man asked 

“No.” Jon said, he looked down when he heard the familiar lock of a gun, clearly the man had a loaded gun “please, i have nothing.” Jon said, he didn’t care if he sounded like he was begging 

“You have to have some money kiddo.” the man with the gun said

Stupidly Jon shoved them away with the much force he could manage. Jon began to make a run for it but a screech froze Jon in place, headlights appeared, passenger door flying open 

“Get in.” a icy voice said, Jon recognized the black and red sports car, immediately getting in Jon shut the door. 

“Drive, Dany, get out of here, he has a goddamn gun.” 

“Keep your head down.” she hissed, obeying Jon put his head down but he saw Daneerys open her side of the door ready to go out. 

_ Was she insane?!  _

“What are you doing?! He has a fucking gun Daenerys!” Jon said and grabbed her by her wrist 

“I just need a minute Jon.” Daenerys said and waited for Jon to let her go

“If you go out there I'm coming.” Jon firmly said and Daenerys clenched her teeth, Jon could’ve sworn she said something under her breath but he could not understand her 

“Put on your seatbelt.” Daenerys commanded, the car came to a reverse and a sharp turn 

“Are you okay?” Jon asked, surprised by how his voice cracked 

“I’ll manage.” Daenerys gritted between her teeth 

Eventually after driving for some time Jon’s phone rang, it was Gendry 

“Hello?” Jon asked 

“Yo, Jon where are you man, we've been waiting for you for a while the movie is about to start.” 

“Go on without me, I ran into an old friend.” 

“Are you sure? Got a ride back?” Gendry asked 

“Yeah, yeah, i'm sure.” Jon said “enjoy it.” he said and hung up, Jon looked over at Daenerys who was focused on the road, her hands clenched on the steering wheel, her knuckles white. Jon recklessly reached over and laid his hand on Daenerys right one, Daenerys swallowed and eventually her hands loosened her grip around her poor steering wheel. Jon noted how her skin was warmer than the first time he had felt her hand, it used to be so cold. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Not really.” 

“What is it Daenerys? What’s wrong?” Jon questioned 

“I have a bit of a temper, sometimes it ignites, far too much.” 

“im sorry did -” 

“It’s not you Jon.” 

“Then?” 

“It’s completely ridiculous, who attracts this much danger?!” 

“So this is about me?” Jon said 

Daenerys sighed, “well i guess so, i'm sorry. I leave you alone for 1 second and suddenly you are on your way to get murdered.” 

“I guess i'm a danger magnet.” 

“That’s not arguable.” Daenerys mumbled “you hungry?” 

On cue, Jon’s stomach rumbled 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Daenerys said and headed into a little restaurant. Once inside they got a booth, the waiter took orders, his eyes all over Daenerys, she smiled at him giving him her perfect smile 

“Choose anything.” she told Jon, Jon scanned the menu quickly and decided something, “that’ll be all.” 

“You're not getting anything?” Jon asked 

“No.” she simply replied

The waiter left

“That’s not fair.” Jon said 

“What’s not fair?” 

“That thing you do. It’s like you dazzle everyone.” 

“Dazzle?” Daenerys questioned 

“Your smile, dazzles people if you haven't noticed.” 

“Hmm, never noticed.” 

“Right, uh you’re not ordering anything?” 

“No, I'm good.” Daenerys replied as the waiter came to them and handed Jon his drink, he asked Daenerys if she wanted anything but she declined “Do you feel cold? Dizzy? Sick?”

Jon looked at her confused, “should i?” 

“Well you did have a near death experience.” 

“Oh right. No, I'm fine.” 

“Hmm.” she simply said “i don’t know how you're so calm about this, a normal person would be running for the hills.” 

“I guess i'm not normal.” Jon said then something in his head clicked “wait how’d you know where i was tonight?” 

Before Daenerys replied the waiter arrived with Jon’s food, he set it down and left “so?” Jon pushed 

Daenerys sighed, “I followed you.” 

“Followed me? But you weren't even in school today. Pod, Gendry and I decided to come to the movies at the very last minute.” 

Daenerys looked around and sighed, she leaned a bit closer, “I was within distance of the school all day, I kept tabs on your friends thoughts. So eventually I knew where you three were headed.” 

“But how did you know exactly where i was?” 

“Gendry mentioned something about you going to a store, so of course i did not know exactly what store, so i circled around Winterfell and eventually heard someone mention you, i saw your face in their minds. I heard what they were thinking, and I knew what they were planning to do.” 

“You got there in time.” 

“It was hard to get away, I wanted nothing more than to get out of the car and do something to them. But you stopped me. I didn't let you go back to your friends because i knew if i let you go, i would go back to those thugs and do something.” 

Jon reached over and rested his hand on top of hers, she did not object and once again her skin was warm against his. 

After a while Daenerys spoke up, “Are you going to eat anything else?” Dany asked looking down at his empty plate

“No. im done.” 

“Can i have my hands back?” she questioned

“Oh, sorry.” Jon said and sat back 

Soon the waiter showed up, “this should cover it. Keep the change.” Daenerys said handing the waiter money

“But you did not eat anything, let me pay for my meal.” 

Daenerys rolled her eyes, “it’s the 20th century. Women can pay too. Come on.” 

  
  
  


They went back into Daenerys' car and she turned on the engine and drove off. 

“How does it work? So you're telling me you read minds?” 

“More or less.” 

“Now it’s not the time to be cryptic.” 

“Fine, yes, I can.” 

“How does it work? Can the rest of your family do stuff like that?” 

“It’s just me. I can turn it off whenever i want.” 

“Can you read my mind?” 

“No.” 

_ Oh thank fuck. _

“Oh, is there something wrong with my brain?” 

Daenerys laughed a little, “i tell you i read minds and you ask if there’s something wrong with you?” 

“Guess so.” Jon looked over at the speedometer “Daenerys slow down.” 

“I hate driving slow.” she mumbled 

“This is a 60 mph road.” 

“Still slow.” 

“Have you ever gotten a speeding ticket?” 

She looked over at him and smiled, “nope.” 

“Eyes on the road.” Jon commanded 

“Geez. I have never been in a car accident, there is nothing to worry about. Remember that day you had theories on what I was? Got your theory? I want to hear it.” 

“I thought you couldn’t read my mind?” 

“I can’t but you're somewhat easy to read now.”

“It’s embarrassing.” 

“Start from the beginning. What inspired this theory? On your own? A movie? Comic?” 

“No.” 

“Then?” 

“It was something I heard on saturday that got me really thinking.” 

Daenerys waited, and Jon looked down at her hand that rested on the gearshift, he doesn't really seem to have any self control around her whatsoever Jon rested his hand over hers, lightly he began to trace her skin, it was soft. 

“Down at first beach?” she questioned

“Yeah, i have a friend down there, Ygritte. Podrick uh kind of mentioned you to Ygritte’s friends and her friend said “the tyrell family don’t come here.” Jon said and Daenerys looked confused, Jon wanted to reach over and smooth her brow out. “I asked Ygritte about what her friend ment and she just said there were silly scary stories.” 

“What were those scary stories?” Daenerys asked 

Jon opened his mouth then closed it again 

“What?” Daenerys looked over 

“I don't want to say it.” Jon admitted 

“Not saying it won’t make it go away.” 

“There were stories about vampires.” 

Daenerys stayed quiet, way to quiet. 

_ Was I right? Was she really a vampire? _

“What did you do then?” 

“I uh-” Jon stopped himself and stroked her skin again “i searched the internet.” 

“And that convinced you?” 

“No. other things did.” 

“Other things?” 

Jon sighed, “it all aligned.” 

“What did?” 

“The day of the almost car accident, you were far from me, no where close as you had said. You pushed Gendry’s car away from you, from us, with your hand. Yet not a single scratch on you. Your eyes change color, from black to blue then black again, the first time I touched you, you were ice cold, you didn't eat at all. You appear out of nowhere. I was convinced you weren't human. But i didn’t know exactly what you were.” 

“Now you do?” 

“Well a vampire is a theory.” Jon admitted hand still on top of hers 

“Just a theory?” 

“Could possibly be real?” Jon said but it came out more of a question 

“You don’t care if I'm a monster? If i'm not human?” 

“I don’t.” Jon firmly said. Daenerys parked on the side of the road, she put her car on park then looked over at him, Jon removed his hand from over hers then looked away 

“Look at me.” Daenerys commanded, Jon looked into her bright blues, “how are you so calm about this? I can end your life right now if I wanted to.” 

“But you won’t.” 

“You’re right, I won't.” Daenerys admitted 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos are appreciated (:


	7. Chapter 7

“How old are you?” Jon asked 

“17” 

“How long have you been 17?” 

“A while.” 

“Ok.” Jon said, and Daenerys looked at him expecting him to swing the door open and run. But Jon was not afraid, not yet. 

“Don't laugh but do you sleep in coffins?” 

Daenerys laughed anyway “Myth. I don't sleep. Well it’s a bit complicated, technically i can sleep but i'm still hyper aware of my surroundings.” 

“Burned by the sun?” 

“Myth” 

“Can you go into the sunlight at all?” 

“I can.” 

“Then why are you and your siblings absent on sunny days?”

“Ah you’ve noticed. We don’t go just for the fun of it.” 

“Well everyone i've asked has said your parents take you hiking.” 

“So you’ve asked about me?” 

Jon blushed but nodded

“You haven’t asked the most important question yet.” 

“Which would be?” 

“You haven’t asked about my diet.” 

“Right, so uh you drink blood right?” 

“I do.” 

“Human?” 

“No, animals hence the ‘hiking’ and ‘camping’ stuff.” 

“Oh. animals?” 

“My family and I jokingly consider ourselves vegetarian. We drink animal blood and not humans” 

“Does that satisfy you?” 

“No, it doesn't fill you like human blood but it sustains you. Me being here with you puts you in danger.” 

“Are you thirsty right now?” 

“How’d you know?” 

“Your eyes, they get darker almost black, they were blue a few minutes ago.” 

“huh , you’re more observant than i thought.” 

“So I'm right?” 

“Yes.” 

“It’s difficult for you to be inches from me?” 

“Very.” 

“I'm proud of you.” 

“Proud?” Daenerys asked confused 

“I wouldn’t think a vampire would show this much restraint, let alone be thirsty and in presence with a human not even a foot away.” 

Daenerys smiled a little and looked down, Jon lifted her face up with his finger, she looked back at him 

“You’re beautiful.” Jon whispered 

“You’re not half bad yourself.” Daenerys jokes 

Jon scoffed, “next to you? I'm nothing.” 

“You’re everything and so much more.” Daenerys said and turned her car back on. The ride to Jon’s was quiet but comfortable. 

“Will i see you tomorrow?” Jon asked hopeful as Daenerys got to the front of his house

“Do you want to?” Dany questioned 

“More than anything” 

“I’ll be there, i have a paper due anyway.” 

“Save me a seat at lunch?” Jon asked 

Daenerys smiled, “you got it.” 

“You promise?” 

Daenerys laughed a little, “I promise. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” Jon confirmed and stepped out of her car 

“Jon?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Sleep well.” she said, Jon smiled and closed her car door, he watched her go. Entering his house Ned spoke 

“Jon?” 

“Hey, yeah it’s me.” 

“Your home early, did the movie end already?” 

“Eh it wasn’t all that good.” Jon lied 

“Alright. Going up to bed now?” 

“Yeah i'm kind of tired.” 

“Good night.” 

“Night dad.” Jon said and went up to his bedroom. 

  
  


The next day rolled around, Jon made his way outside when he heard a honk, looking over he saw Daenerys’ black and red sports car, the passenger window rolled down 

“Need a ride?” 

Jon smiled and walked towards her car, opening the door he slid in 

“Stalking me?” Jon teased 

“Not necessarily, I just hoped I'd catch you home still.” Daenerys said and began driving, Jon noted she wasn't wearing a jacket, just a light sweater with the sleeves pushed up. Her hair was in some sort of braid with loose stands framing her face. “You’re staring.” she said 

Jon blinked, “Sorry, you’re just so beautiful to look at.” 

At that she rolled her eyes, “no 20 questions today?” 

“Did I annoy you last night?” 

“No. Your reactions just threw me off.” 

“My reactions?” 

“Yeah when someone tells you they drink blood, you’re supposed to be scared, make a cross with your fingers, throw holy water at them, run for the hills. Yet here you still are.” 

“Hmm.” Jon simply said “where are your siblings?” 

“They took Viserys’ car.” Daenerys said and pointed towards a red sports car, Jon whistled

“If he has that, why does he ride with you?” 

“We try to blend in.” 

Jon laughed and unbuckled his seatbelt when Daenerys parked, “no offense but you all are failing at that.” Jon exited her car and went over to her side to open the door, Daenerys stepped out “if you try to fit in why have fancy cars like that?” 

“It's an indulgence, we all like to drive fast.” 

“Love.” Jon corrected and Daenerys rolled her eyes, they walked into school, all eyes on them

“What are you going to tell Podrick and Gendry?” Daenerys asked

“What are they thinking?” Jon whispered to her 

“Hmm i don't know if i should tell you.” 

“Come on Dany that’s a little unfair.” 

“They're both thinking if we’re secretly dating.” 

“What am i going to tell them?” 

Daenerys smiled, “i don’t know Jon and i can’t wait to hear all about it.” 

Jon groaned, “Daenerys.” 

She smiled and the tips of her fingers brushed against his neck, a bolt of electricity shot through him, she pulled away before he could manage to touch her “see you at lunch” with that she disappeared. 

Jon sighed and entered his first period. As the day came and went, Jon exited his 4th period class, he saw many people staring at him, Jon kept walking and he looked to see Daenerys leaned against the lockers, waiting for him. Ah that’s why everyone was staring. 

“Hello Jon.” 

“Hi.” 

“Hungry?” 

“Guess so.” 

Daenerys motioned towards the cafeteria, half of the school still staring their direction, once they grabbed their food they went to an empty table, her family occupied the table they always did. Once they sat down Jon began to talk 

“Im curious.” 

“You always are.” 

Jon ignored her, “what would happen if you ate food?” 

“Nothing, I would just throw it up. It’s very unpleasant.” 

Jon narrowed his eyes, “I dare you to take a bite of that pizza.” 

“You’re joking.” 

Jon smiled and leaned back against the chair 

“You’re not joking” she stated 

“I like you.” a voice said and Jon turned to see all of Daenerys’ family behind him 

“Shut up Arianne.” Daenerys said 

“Well go on Dany, you were dared and you know we take dares very seriously.” Viserys said as they all appeared with chairs and sat around them 

Daenerys narrowed her eyes, then looked at Jon and took a bite off the pizza. Without chewing Daenerys swallowed, her siblings along with Jon laughed at her reaction. Viserys gave Jon a high five 

“Careful.” Daenerys growled at Vis as she saw Jon wince 

“Whoops sorry.” Viserys said 

“Wow you’re strong.” Jon admitted 

“Excuse me.” Daenerys said and left through the back doors 

“Where is she going?” Jon asked 

“To throw that pizza up. Somewhere up in the woods” Arianne said, “im Arianne by the way.” 

Everyone else introduced themselves

“Jon.” Jon introduced himself, “ can i ask you all something?” 

“Go ahead” Rhaegar said 

“Are you guys mad that I know what you are? I swear I will never tell.” 

“It’s dangerous if our secret fell in the wrong hands but you’re harmless.” 

“So you don’t mind me being friends with your sister?” 

Arianne scoffed, “this is more than just being friends.” 

Jon furrowed his brows 

“Ever heard of soulmates? We’ve seen you coming.” Elia said 

_ Seen me coming? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i hope you reached the end. As you can tell this chapter is very unedited. i unfortunately at the moment have a really BAD case of writers block :(   
> I have written down up to 8 chapters but i honestly don't feel confident enough to post them, I've become really uninspired with my work and im stuck in a blob of useless ideas *bummer*  
> Anyway, hope this chapter turned out okay enough for you to have reached the end (:   
> STAY HOME & STAY SAFE


	8. Chapter 8

Jon leaned closer to them, “what do you mean you’ve ‘seen’ me coming?” 

“Exactly as you hear it.” Elia said

“Please clarify.” 

They looked at each other, then back at Jon

“I saw you coming, as in I can see the future.” Arianne said

“You have visions?” 

“Yes” 

“And you saw me coming? As in coming to Winterfell?” 

“Yes and yes.” 

“Then what does this have to do with ‘soulmates?’ “ 

“You’re Daenerys soulmate, so far every vision I have had of you two is playing out in real life.” 

“How does that work? Does Daenerys know?” 

“It's subjective, the visions go based on someone's decisions. No she doesn’t all 4 of us said we wouldn’t tell her or even think about it in her presence.” Arianne said 

“Why?” Jon asked 

“My sister is stubborn” Rhaegar said

“The stubbornest” Viserys added

“She doesn’t believe in being happy in this life, she believes she’s damned into being alone for all eternity. We didn’t tell her because as Arianne mentioned her visions are subjective, it follows a person's decisions. Let's say you changed your mind about moving to Winterfell, the whole vision changes or just fully stops there, we did not want to tell her ‘hey by the way you’re going to meet your soulmate soon’ she’d either not believe us, or flee. So we decided to let things fall into place.” 

Jon nodded, “and uh- have you seen it all play out?” 

“I have, and no i'm not going to tell you anything, they’re not always 100% accurate.” Arianne said, “she’s coming.” Arianne said looking over Jon’s shoulder 

“Anyone else have talents besides Arianne and Dany?” Jon asked 

“She lets you call her Dany?” Viserys asked, eyebrow raised 

“Uh- yeah.” 

Viserys just whistled 

“Did you guys play nice?” Daenerys asked as she sat back down 

Elia rolled her eyes, “No Dany we murdered him.” 

Rhaegar threw his arm over Elia, “we just had a nice chat with Jon, sister, no worries.” 

“I’d hope so.” Daenerys replied and looked at Jon for confirmation, Jon smiled at her.

  
  


-

School came and went, it was a friday evening when the front doorbell rang 

“Expecting someone?” Jon asked Ned 

“Oh yes, Mance and his daughter Ygritte were supposed to come down tonight” Ned said and opened the door “Mance, bud how are you? It’s been a while. Ygritte look at you, you’ve grown.” 

Jon could hear Ygritte laugh, “well you stopped visiting us, of course i grew. Is Jon home?” 

“In here.” Jon called out and got up to greet them 

“Hello Jon.” Mance said and shook Jon’s hand. Jon greeted him 

“Hi Jon.” 

“Hello Ygritte, how are you?” 

“Good and yourself? How’s school?” 

“Good.” 

“Nice.” Ygritte said and sat down besides him. They both indulged into a conversation.

“So I wanted to see if you’d like to come down to First beach tomorrow? Heard the weather will be good.” 

“Ah, I can't tomorrow im sorry Ygritte.” 

“Oh, already have plans?” she questioned 

“Yes.” 

“With your friends?” 

“Not the ones from the beach, but yeah with a friend.” 

“He has a date.” 

Jon looked over at his father, “yeah dad, very cool.” 

“Just keeping it real son.” 

“Oh a date?” Ygritte asked, Jon noticed the disappointment in her voice 

“Sorry Ygritte, maybe next time.” 

“Right next time. Yeah.” Ygritte nodded.

  
  


Next day bright and early Daenerys texted that she was outside. Grabbing his jacket on the way out he shut and locked the door, Jon noticed the sun peeking through the clouds. He opened the passenger door and slid in 

“Good morning.” Daenerys chirped, Jon looked up at her to see her beautiful blue eyes concealed by a pair of sunglasses, she looked at Jon then laughed a little 

“What?” Jon questioned 

“We’re matching.” Daenerys pointed out 

Jon looked down at his clothes then hers, they were wearing the same shades of color, “well would you look at that? That’s some soulmate shit right there.” Jon boldly said 

Daenerys hitched her breath then bit her lip, Jon wanted nothing more than to pull her lip away from in between her teeth. he turned over to look at her 

“I admit it, I've fallen for you. Why am I going to try to bother and hide it? If you don’t feel the same way at all, i'm perfectly fine with just being your friend.” Jon admitted 

“Funny enough Arianne was scolding me last night about how I should let you in. Now I understand why.” 

“I don’t want you to return my feelings just because you have pity for me. I know you could do better than me.” 

“It’s not pity Jon, I am just not very good at expressing myself. It has been a very long time since I have been in any sort of relationship. It’s all new to me again. But trust me when i say i love you. I know it’s too soon i- you’re not like anyone i have ever met. I'm still trying to figure all of it out.”

That took Jon off guard, “you love me?” 

“I know, i know it’s a bit too much i'm sorry i-” 

“No. shh, no I don't want you to second guess yourself. You just took me a little off guard.” 

“I'm sorry.” 

“Quit apologizing. Shall we go?” Jon questioned, Daenerys nodded and started her car, she took the freeway

“Have you eaten?” Daenerys questioned 

“Yeah I had a little something.” 

“Are you up for a little hike?” 

“I don’t mind.” Jon admitted, it’s been awhile since he truly hiked a trail. 

After some time on the road, Daenerys stopped at a trail. The place was empty. 

“You knew it would be empty?” Jon asked unbuckling his seatbelt 

“No one comes here, I like to call it my secret little space. Plus there’s really not an active trail for the public. You’re the only person I've brought out here. Maybe it could be our little getaway.” Daenerys shyly said and bit her lip. She looked away and exited her car before Jon could respond. Jon got out as well, he wrapped a arm around her shoulder, pulling her close 

“I can’t wait to see it.” Jon admitted and they both began hiking the trail with Daenerys leading the way. 

It took them 40 minutes to get there, it is way less when Daenerys just runs there. But she enjoyed going at a human pace with Jon, he pointed out to her many things she never really bothered to notice before. The sun was so bright it came down as a spotlight from in between the trees. Once they reached their destination, Jon gasped. It was a beautiful meadow, flowers were blooming early. It was small yet beautiful. 

“This is your secret little place?” Jon questioned 

“Mhm.” she said coming up next to him 

“It’s beautiful” Jon said and walked directly into the meadow, the sun fully exposed on his skin, gods he missed the feeling of the sun on his skin. He pushed his sleeves up to his elbows. He turned to see Daenerys admiring him from the shade, Jon stretched out his hand towards her, motioning for her to head towards him. Daenerys had never seen such a beautiful sight. How did she try to deny herself this? How hard she tried to convince herself before that leaving Jon behind would be such a good idea. She walked towards him, and reached for his hand 

“See, I don't burn in the sun.”she beamed at him

“No, but you’re much more beautiful in the sunlight. It’s really unfair you know?” Jon teased and took off her sunglasses and put them over his own head 

“When is life ever fair?” she questioned 

“It’s being way too fair to me at this very moment.” Jon wrapped his arms around her waist, he leaned lower “may i?” 

Rendered speechless Daenerys nodded and closed her eyes as his lips collided with hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams* finally a kiss between our fav love birds.   
> Chapter was written rapidly so sorry if there's any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it (:


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit on Daenerys backstory.   
> TW mentions of suicide attempt.

Her lips were soft, everything Jon had ever dreamed of, breathing be damned Jon would die happy at this very moment. But eventually his lungs screamed for some air. He leaned his forehead against hers and caught his breath 

“Oops, I got carried away and forgot you actually need some air.” 

Jon laughed a little and sat them both down on the grass, he laid down instead and soaked some sun up 

“You miss the sun don't you?” Daenerys asked 

“You have no idea.” Jon opened his eyes and looked at her, he reached for her hand and grasped it in his 

“I'm curious, does my hand feel cold to you?” 

“Should it?” 

Daenerys furrowed her brows, “yes, technically im dead so yes my hands should feel like ice.” 

“Now that you mention it, they felt cold when i first touched your hand. But it was just that one time.” 

“Hmm.” 

“Will you tell me more about you? Your human life? Your family?” 

“You want to know?” 

“If you don't mind.” 

“But first i want to show you something.” 

“Okay?” 

“Remember How you asked me how I got to you so fast that day of your near death experience?” 

“Yes.” 

Daenerys stood up and was gone in a blur, Jon sat up and looked around “Dany?” 

Seconds later she was behind him, “yes?” she questioned. Jon jumped and noticed she had a blanket and a picnic basket, she raised her arms up shyly, “picnic?” 

“How the-?” 

Daenerys smiled, put the basket down and laid out the blanket she grabbed the basket and put it in the middle, she sat down “Join me?” 

Jon got up and sat down on top of the blanket 

“And that is how I got to you so fast.” she smiled 

“So you have super speed?” Jon questioned “just like the flash?” 

Daenerys laughed, and Jon vowed to hear that sound for as long as he’s with her “yes just like the flash.” she said and began laying out food, “courtesy of Margaery, she was excited to use the kitchen for the first time in a while.”

“In a while?” Jon questioned 

“Margaery sometimes cooks for the hospital where Robb works.” 

“Is Margaery sort of like your mother figure?” Jon asked and looked at the food set out for him 

Daenerys smiled a little, “yes. I owe her so much.” 

“What else can you do?” 

“Well I have super speed, strength, and can read minds. That’s about it.” 

“Can i see your strength?” 

“Are you testing me?” Daenerys smiled

“Maybe.” 

She chuckled and dashed to a nearby tree, as if nothing she lifted the tree from its root and picked it up, Jon’s eyes widened so much he was afraid his eyeballs would pop out. Daenerys put the tree down and dusted her hands off. She went back to him 

“How was that?” she asked as she sat down

“That was- i honestly have no words.” He admitted “You’re remarkable.” 

If Daenerys could blush, she would be red at this point. 

“So Mrs. Tyrell made all of this?” 

“She got a bit carried away. When I asked her for this favor she got excited and I admit she got out of hand, but don’t worry you can take some home for your father as well.” 

“Wow, well tell her i said thank you.” 

“She would love that.” Daenerys said and served him something of each meal 

“Can you tell me more about you?” 

“What do you want to know?” 

“Many things but I do have a main question.” 

“Which is?” 

“Are you, Rhaegar and Viserys related? Like biologically?” 

“Yes, they’re my brothers.” 

“Your biological brothers?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Wow. so Viserys is your twin brother?” 

“No, there’s a whole story to that.” 

“Would you mind telling me?” 

“Get comfy, it may be a long one and with your curious mind, i'm sure i’ll be answering question after question.” Daenerys said and Jon ate a piece of food he had never really seen but gods it was so good.

“I was born in 1903, i don’t remember much of my human life unfortunately after some time our human memories fade but i do remember bits and pieces. I was the youngest, my name is Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen, we use Tyrell as a cover up of sorts, i’ll explain later, anyway my parents were Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen, my mother was a housewife and my father owned a dragonglass business of sorts, we lived comfortably, i guess you can say we were part of the high class society. I was betrothed to a man named Daario, he was not the man of my dreams of course but he was kind, a bit full of himself, but treated me well and with respect. We were set to marry once I turned 18, of course it never happened. My brother Rhaegar who’s the oldest by 5 years, i was 13 when he disappeared. One day he just vanished out of nowhere, a year later my brother Viserys who was 17 at the time disappeared as well, i was 14. They both disappeared over night, my poor parents were distraught, they shielded and protected me because they were so afraid that I would disappear too. Unfortunately, 3 years later, 2 days before my 18th birthday, I was kidnapped from my own home. I don’t remember it much but that night i was changed, i woke up in a dirty room alone. I never saw my parents again, I mean I did not know what was wrong with me. I couldn't necessarily appear back home. I was born on Dragonstone, my brothers were born in King's Landing, that’s where we all lived. About 20 years into this new life i found Robb in Essos, he saved my life in so many ways, i tried to end this life, i was miserable, i didn’t want it, to my surprise i couldn’t exactly commit suicide, Robb found me in a forest, about to jump off a cliff, he was hunting in the area and came across me. Since then, I stayed with him. He played a father figure in my life, later came Margaery, Robb saved her and changed her. I found Rhaegar first, we crossed paths in Sunspear, I couldn't believe it. I thought I was hallucinating, I ran straight into his arms and sobbed. Later Viserys joined and he actually found us thanks to Arianne’s talent of being able to see visions. Ever since then we all stuck together.” 

“Wow, i have so many questions.” Jon half whispered 

Daenerys chuckled, “as expected, go ahead.” 

“The way you look now, is that how you looked as a human?” 

“Yes but less beautiful.” 

Jon scoffed, “highly doubt that.” Daenerys rolled her eyes

“Why the use of the Tyrell last name? I mean you all have your own last names.” 

“We switch around a lot, we move from place to place, so it’s better to have a cover story. In this case we are all using Margaery’s last name ‘Tyrell’ , our cover story here is that Margaery is mine and my brother's biological aunt, that we have been with her and Robb since we were children. Mine and Rhae and Vis share a last name because we are biologically related, Targayren. Elia and Arianne are Martell’s but they’re not biologically related in any sort of way, although they’re convinced they share ancestors. Robb’s last name is Tully and Margaery is of course, Tyrell. Let’s say a century or 2 from now we move back here to Winterfell and go back into Winterfell high, we will have another cover story and either use our own last names or we’ll use someone else's.” 

“Ugh i don’t even want to know how many times you have repeated highschool.” 

“Many times more than I can count.” 

“That must be dreadful.” 

“You get used to it after a while.” Daenerys said 

“Do any of you have college degrees?” 

“We all do. various subjects. Rhaegar was actually a professor of music a long time ago.” 

“What about you?” 

“I came as far as being a doctor.” 

“A doctor? I bet no one was able to concentrate in your presence.” 

“More or less.” she admitted 

“What were your hopes and dreams as a human?” 

Daenerys chuckled, “i was born in the 1900’s women didn’t really have hopes and dreams, just destined to be housewives. But i did hope of having a family of my own, i don’t know i always saw myself with 2 children or more.” Daenerys played with her fingers 

Jon grabbed her hands, “I didn't mean to intrude.” 

“No worries, it was just an innocent question.” 

Jon kissed her hands and set them down, “my first day of school, after you disappeared for a few days. Was it because of me?” 

“Yes. i'm around humans all the time, so i'm used to their scents. But you? You were different, your scent was too powerful, it overwhelmed me. I was so afraid I was going to kill you.” 

“Is it hard right now?” 

“Not like the first time.” 

“What is the change process like?” 

“Painful, well from what I remember it’s like you’re lit on fire plus add gasoline to the fire to reignite it. You can ask Robb, he has a bit more knowledge on changes.” 

Jon nodded, “would you ever change me?” 

Daenerys' head snapped up, “absolutely not.” 

“Why not?” 

“You have a life Jon, a family, a choice. You have a future, I don't, I'm stuck like this forever. You have a chance to experience human life, get married, have children, grow old with someone you love dearly and die. That’s how life is supposed to be.” 

“I want forever with you.” 

“Jon, you don't know what you’re saying.” 

Jon stayed quiet. Daenerys reached over and stroked his cheek, “I love you. My love for you is for all eternity. But you have a choice Jon, you have a life, and your beautiful heart is still beating. I'm with you until you decide it’s time to move on. When time comes I will let you go and I hope you still allow me to at least be your friend.” 

“I don’t think i will ever send you away.” Jon admitted

“As much as i would love that we both know you’re bound to move on in the future.” 

Jon bit the inside of his cheek and simply nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we meet again (: hiya hope you liked this chapter and a little dive into Daenerys' backstory. i have chapter 10 already written soooo if i get 10 comments you'll get another update (;


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek thank you for the love on the last chapter and as promised viola here's another update! I'll be honest, a bit bummed i have to ask for a certain amount of comments in order to get more than the usual 5 comments (i still appreciate those ofc) but anyway enjoy!
> 
> load and behold we have curious Jon once again. A bit of backstory on Robb and Margaery

Unfortunately, Winterfell’s weather is the worst and unpredictable. It was sunny half of the day and now dark clouds hovered over them. 

_ ‘Fucking moment ruiner’ _ Jon thought he never hated dark clouds more than at this very moment. 

“Looks like it’s about to rain. We should head back.” Daenerys said and stood up 

“Do we have too?” 

“I'm not going to risk you getting sick.” 

Jon grumbled and got up helping Daenerys place the containers back in the basket

“Dany?” Jon asked

“Yes?” 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Jon asked nervously 

Daenerys laughed a little, “I honestly thought you were never going to ask. But, yes i will be your girlfriend.” 

Giddy Jon smiled and kissed her. 

“Can i show you something?” Daenerys asked Jon, he noticed a sparkle in her eyes 

“Anything.” 

“How about a faster way back to the car?” 

“As in?” 

“Do you want to experience ‘super speed’ as you put it? I promise it’s safe.” 

“How would this work?” Jon questioned, Daenerys grabbed the blanket and basket then disappeared, she reappeared empty handed

“Climb on my back.” 

“What?” 

Daenerys rolled her eyes, “surly you know what a piggy back is right?” 

“Sure but-” 

“What’s the problem?” Daenerys questioned 

“But you’re so small.” 

Daenerys rolled her eyes, “come on Jon.” she said, Jon awkwardly climbed on her back and without warning Daenerys lifted both his legs and rested them on her hips 

“Woah.” Jon said “Am I hurting you?” 

Daenerys scoffed, “Please. Ready?” 

Before Jon replied, Daenerys was off. 

She ran through the forest like nothing, her footsteps made absolutely no sound, Jon was so shocked that he kept his eyes open and they burned with the wind. The trees whipped by them in a blur. Then it was over, this morning they hiked 40 minutes to reach her hidden place and now on the way back it took seconds to get back to the car. 

“Jon?” her voice was anxious now, “are you alright?” 

Jon was not aware when exactly had he tightened his hold on her to the point of pretty much choking her. 

“Give me a minute.” he whispered, face buried in her neck. Daenerys waited and slowly loosened her hold on him and let his feet touch the ground 

“Just breathe.” she whispered, Jon opened his eyes, loosened his hold on her then blinked “maybe that wasn’t a very great idea.” 

“Are you kidding? That was pretty epic.” 

“Here lean against the tree.” she said and positioned him on a tree 

“Oof, next time i’ll close my eyes.” 

Daenerys tilted her head, “next time?” 

“Clearly we are doing that again.” 

“But i'm not a show off.” she frowned, gods she’s the cutest with that little pout. He reached over to her and pulled her against his chest. Daenerys melted into his touch and laid her ear on his chest, a direct line to his heart beat. She closed her eyes and savored the sound. “We gotta get going before it decides to pour, I really don’t want you getting sick.” Daenerys said and grabbed his hand, leading him to her car. 

  
  


-

On the drive home it was quiet, their hands entwined together near the gear shift of the car.

“How old are you?” Jon asked 

“I feel like if I tell you I'm afraid of your reaction.” 

Jon bit his lip and did the math in his head

“You’re 116.” 

“Correct.” 

“Wow, I'm dating a old woman.” Jon joked 

“Gee thanks.” 

Jon laughed and kissed her hand. Once he looked up it was a tad bit dark and she had already parked in front of his house. In all honestly he did not want her to leave yet. 

“Come inside? I want you to meet my father.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Jon looked over out the window, “can you read his mind?” 

Daenerys stayed quiet then spoke, “he’s wondering about a case at his job.” 

“Hmm, well come in?” 

“Okay.” she said

“Wait here.” Jon said and got out the car then went to her side and opened the driver door

“Thank you.” Daenerys said and exited she grabbed the picnic basket from the trunk then closed it. They both walked up the front door, Jon grabbed his keys from his pocket then opened the front door. 

“Jon?” Ned called out 

“It’s me.” Jon said and closed the door, he grabbed Daenerys hand and walked to the living room “Dad, I want you to meet Daenerys, Daenerys, this is my father, Ned Snow.” 

“A pleasure to meet you Mr. Snow.” 

“Please call me Ned.” Ned said and shook her hand, “wow were you kids out?” Ned asked, feeling Daenerys' ice cold hand. 

Daenerys chuckled, “sorry about that my hands are always cold.” 

“Ah the perks of living in the cold right?” 

Daenerys smiled, “exactly, by the way Jon and I had a picnic and I brought food, my mother's courtesy of course said if we did not finish Jon could bring the rest back to you.” 

“Wow, thank you. That’s very kind.” 

“No problem.” Daenerys said and Ned grabbed the basket “well it was nice meeting you Mr.- Ned, I have to get going. I promised my brother I would run some errands for him.” 

“Ah well nice meeting you too Daenerys. Have a good night.” 

“You too.” Daenerys smiled and her and Jon went back outside “well that went well. Tomorrow I'm bringing you over to meet Robb and Margaery. Margaery has been dying to meet you.”

“To meet pretty much your parents?” 

“Mhm” 

“What if they don’t like me?” 

“Oh please, my siblings won't shut up about you.” 

Jon raised a brow and Daenerys laughed 

“I'll pick you up at noon.” Daenerys said and walked to her car, Jon grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He cupped her face and kissed her 

“Don’t think i was letting you leave without a kiss.” 

Daenerys smiled and kissed him again, “i’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Jon nodded and bid her a goodbye. After her car disappeared he went back inside 

“Whatever this is, it's magnificent.” Ned said in between bites of food that Daenerys left him. 

Jon laughed, “right?” 

“So you and Daenerys? Are you guys uh a thing?” Ned asked 

Jon rubbed the back of his neck, “yeah.” 

“Im happy for you son. She seems like a really great girl.” 

“She is. Uh i'm going to go meet her family tomorrow if that’s okay with you.” 

“Of course, have fun.” Ned said 

“Thanks dad. Goodnight.” 

  
  


The following morning and at noon just as Daenerys promised she was outside waiting for him in her car. Ned had left early morning to go fishing on a almost rare day off. Jon closed the door to his house and went up to her car and slid in. 

“Good afternoon.” Daenerys greeted, Jon smiled and leaned over to kiss her, “hm, slept well?” 

“Yep” Jon popped the ‘p’ and put on his seatbelt. 

“Good to hear.” 

“You mentioned yesterday that you could sleep, have you ever done it?” 

“A few times here and there, being awake for 24 hours is sometimes not fun, it gets pretty boring. I used to sleep a lot back then. It made me feel I guess more human.” 

“How does it work?” 

“Just like how you could sleep, the only downsides are you’re still aware of your surroundings and you don’t necessarily dream. Well we can’t dream.” 

“What about the rest of your family?” 

“They sleep whenever they feel like it, mainly Margaery does it. Well used too, not so much anymore. Shall we get going?” 

“Yes.” 

Her family home was nothing like Jon had expected, it was in the woods, an open space where they could be themselves with no prying eyes. It was a two story home with floor to ceiling windows. If it was beautiful on the outside Jon could not imagine the inside. Daenerys parked and cut the ignition 

“This is where i live.” 

“Wow, I didn't expect it to be so open.”

“What did you expect, a cave?” 

Jon chuckled, “not necessarily” he said as they both got out of Daenerys' car. As they reached the last steps Jon looked to see a man he looked to be in his late 20’s, early 30’s, tamed auburn curly hair, unlike his that was dark, wild, and free, a bit muscular but not too much, Jon remembered he had briefly met Dr. Tyrell when Jon had to go to the ER because of his almost near death experience. Next to him was a beautiful woman, she looked to be in her late 20’s, her caramel hair in soft curls, her smile was so welcoming, she just radiated sunshine and a big motherly energy. Immediately Jon missed Ashara. 

“You must be Jon Snow.” Robb said 

“Come in, welcome to our home. May i get you something to drink?” Margaery asked 

“Oh no thank you, im fine.” Jon said as both him and Daenerys entered the house. 

“Lovely to meet you im Robb Tully and this is my wife, Margaery Tyrell.” Robb said 

‘Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs.- i'm sorry is it Tully or Tyrell?” 

Robb chuckled, “we’re legally married so it’s Mr. and Mrs. Tully. But I'm sure Daenerys has explained that we tend to switch around last names for a cover story. But please call me Robb and my wife Margaery.” 

“She mentioned it, and noted” 

The 4 sat down on the couch

“Where’s everyone?” Daenerys asked, “I can't hear them.” 

“They left to hunt about an hour ago.” Margaery explained

“Again? What are they feeding on, pigeons?” Daenerys asked and Robb chuckled 

“You have a beautiful home, it’s so light and open.” Jon said 

“He was expecting a cave.” Daenerys said 

Jon groaned, “Dany” 

Daenerys laughed, “what? It’s true.” 

“Not exactly.” 

“Margaery designed it and built it, it’s one of my favorite homes we own.” Robb said and smiled proudly at his wife 

“Wait designed and built?” Jon asked, surprised

“When you have so much time on your hands you eventually find new skills. I went to architect school, and then studied interior design. I like to design and build my own things, bring stuff to life. Sometime in my life I worked as an interior designer.” 

“Wow, that’s amazing. So I assume everyone has more than 1 degree?” 

“Well we are bound to do something else right?” Robb asked and chuckled 

Jon’s mind was reeling, he had so many questions, Daenerys elbowed him 

“Go ahead.” 

“I thought you couldn’t read my mind.” 

“I can’t but remember I said you were getting easier to read.” 

Jon looked at Robb and Margaery, “i don’t want to intrude. If it’s too personal please don’t answer but how were you turned? How did this life come to be? Im very curious.” 

“Our human memories fade within time, I am not too familiar with my human life. I was born sometime in the 1600's. I believe here in Winterfell but back then it wasn’t exactly Winterfell. I believe my parents were highly religious, my father was a priest and my mother a housewife. I had an older brother who died in battle, I was changed in my early 30’s. That’s honestly all i could tell you.” Robb said

“Wow, 1600’s? It’s so crazy how that era is something we learn now in history books.” Jon marveled 

“And not at all accurate.” Robb chuckled

“I bet.” Jon laughed a little “what about you Mrs. Tyrell?” 

“Margaery please, and I remember bits and pieces. I was born in the 1800’s, I'm not very familiar with my parents, I'm afraid. I was betrothed twice, one relationship did not work out, the other went as far as us marrying, unfortunately he was very abusive. I ran away once but he found me. Our marriage was horrible and I only found relief when he went to war. It lasted some time, I fell pregnant but I lost my baby, he was only a week old, died from a flu they told me.” Margaery said and Robb put his arm over her shoulder in order to comfort her. “A week after i decided to kill myself by jumping off a cliff, i did not know how to swim, for me death by drowning was the way to go. I guess i screamed and i was pulled out of the water and taken to the hospital because i was not responding, Robb was the attending doctor that day, we had actually met before, when i was 16. But after i jumped off the cliff I don’t remember what happened. I woke up and began my new life.” 

“You met him when you were 16?” Jon asked 

“Yes, he tended to my broken leg. I climbed a tree at 16 and fell off of it. That was the first time i met Robb, then i did not see him again until i woke up in this new life.” 

“Wow, that's quite a story. Both of yours. So you changed Margaery?” 

“I did, she was the first and only person I changed.” Robb replied

“So does one have to be dying to be changed?” 

“No, the heart has to still be beating and pumping blood in order for the venom to flow thoroughly, although it’s not always going to work. Sometimes the heart is not beating enough to pump venom through, the change won’t work.” 

Jon nodded, it was fascinating to hear.

Soon Daenerys siblings entered the house, they all greeted Jon and eventually Viserys took him away from Daenerys and into the larger living area and thrusted a game controller into Jon’s hands 

“It’s game time.” Viserys smirked 

“Oh, it’s on.” 


	11. Chapter 11

Time had passed, junior year came and went. Jon was happy and deeply in love with Daenerys, hell he has never been in love this much with someone. Although recently Jon had been having weird dreams, vivid ones too of a wolf, a white wolf with bright ruby like eyes. He would wake up panting and drenched in sweat. Recently he had been less cold, only wearing a thin sweater even if there was a near damn blizzard outside. He also had a strong urge to work out and go for a run, miles and miles on end. Daenerys was a bit worried, he had awful mood swings, and would sometimes push Daenerys away, it hurt she’ll admit. Dany has even talked with Robb as she over observed Jon and watched the way he was. 

“He’s hot, as in when I touch him really hot, I mean he has always been warm to me but i touch him now and he’s too hot.” Daenerys told Robb as she sat down on the chair in his study. 

“Well i cannot give you a theory dear, since I have yet to see him in person and see it for myself.” 

Daenerys sighed, “he won’t come here, he has not talked to me in a while. Hell he left to Dorne for summer and did not even tell me.” 

Robb raised a brow, “he didn’t tell you?” 

“No, he sent me a text 2 days ago saying he was in Dorne.” 

“That’s odd.” 

“I call him and text him but still no answer.” 

“Give him some time to cool off.” 

Daenerys bit her bottom lip then sighed, “he’s hurting me without even realizing it.” 

“Im sorry honey.” 

“It’s- whatever. I am going to go for a run, maybe hunt. I don’t know.” Daenerys said and got up 

“Take one of your brothers with you.”

“I’d rather be alone.” Daenerys simply said and left Robb’s study. 

  
  


-

“So tell me about that girl you’ve been telling me about.” Ashara said sitting next to Jon on the couch “what was her name again?” 

“Daenerys.” 

“That’s a nice name, unique. I never really heard anything like it.” Ashara said and Jon nodded, “so tell me all about her.” 

“There’s not much to tell honestly.” 

“Jon this is your first girlfriend, I'm sure there is so much to say about her. Do you at least have a picture with her?” 

Jon sighed and realization came to him, “i’ve been a dick to her mom, i fucking came all the way over here without telling her. I’ve pushed her away. What the fuck is wrong with me?” 

“Did you two have a fight?” 

“No, no never.” 

“Then what seems to be the problem?” 

“Lately, i have been feeling weird. I have been having weird yet vivid dreams. I wake up drenched in sweat.” 

“Weird dreams of what?” 

“It sounds ridiculous.” 

“Come on, you can tell me.” 

Jon sighed, “dreams of a wolf with ruby red eyes.” 

Ashara stayed quiet for some time, Jon looked up and over at his mother, she was unusually quiet.

“Mom?” 

Ashara looked over, “have you told your father about these dreams?” 

“Uh why?” 

“I'm surprised he never told you.” 

“Told me what?” 

“They’re legends. It comes from your father's side of the family.” 

“What are you talking about?” Jon questioned 

“Have you been feeling hot? Way too hot especially in colder climates? Recurring wolf dreams? Unexpected mood swings and a temper?” 

“Yes, everything.” 

“You have the wolf gene.”

“The- what now?” 

“Your father could explain it far more in depth.” 

“Mom, what are you talking about?” 

“Your grandfather, Ned’s father had the wolf gene, it’s a gene passed down from generation to generation, it can skip. But Ned has it, now you.” 

“So what does a wolf gene even mean?” 

“Call your father, I'm sure he can explain it more in depth.” 

“This needs to be a face to face conversation. I need to get home.” 

“You just got here last week honey, you’re on summer vacation, enjoy it.” 

“No, this is important. I need to understand whatever this is. I'm sorry mom but i need to go back home.” Jon said and grabbed his phone off the coffee table and called the airline. 

The following morning bright and early, Ashara and Arthur took Jon to the airport, wishing him a goodbye, Jon boarded the plane. Various hours later Jon arrived at Winterfell, paid the cab and went inside the house.

“Jon? son, what are you doing home? You could’ve called. Who dropped you off?”

“A cab.”

“That’s a lot of money.” 

“Doesn’t matter, I cut my trip short.” 

“Why? What happened?” 

“Mother told me something, about your family and some sort of wolf gene?” 

Ned froze, “I knew it.” 

“Knew what?” 

“You’ve been so out of it. So distant, so moody. I assumed but i didn’t want to make assumptions.” 

“What the hell is a wolf gene?” Jon asked, he was so confused. Both Jon and Ned sat on the couch 

“It’s a legend that trails back to after the first men, our ancestors unknowingly warged into wolves. It was not uncommon throughout the family. For a while the gene skipped generations but began accelerating once again, my father had it, I have it, and now you.”

“But what does it mean?” 

“What was your dream?”

“It’s a wolf with bright red, almost ruby like eyes. That’s it.” 

“You have a connection to a wolf out there, pay more attention to your dream, it may give you a clue on where to find him or her.” 

“I don’t understand, if I need to find said wolf and you have this gene. Then where is yours?” 

“He’s not meant to be a house pet, he comes and goes as he pleases.”

“How come I never saw him?” 

“You have, once. Remember when you told me you saw a wolf when you were out in the backyard on a sunny day?”

“That was your wolf wasn’t it?” 

“It was.” Ned confirmed 

“I still don’t get it.” 

“Neither do I son. Many years have passed and I still do not fully understand. i don’t know what’s the point of this to be completely honest.” 

“Will my temper and moods be like this forever? I have lashed out on Daenerys and have ignored her for no fucking reason.” Jon was pissed at himself for it

“Not really but you yourself need to learn how to control it.” 

Jon sighed, “i need to tell her, fuck i need to apologize. Can I tell her?” 

“It’s not like she’s not part of the ‘supernatural’ world, right?” 

“I-” 

“Oh come on Jon. i am not as stupid as i look, her skin was ice cold when she greeted me with a handshake.” 

“So you know what she is?” 

“Her and her family are vampires.” 

“How-” 

“I’ve met one once.” 

“Are you mad?” 

“Why would I be? You love her, she loves you. It’s obvious. She makes you happy.” 

“Wait aren’t vampires and wolves natural born enemies?” Jon questioned 

Ned rolled his eyes, “made up stories.”

“Right” Jon mumbled, he then thought back to the time on First beach when Ygritte told him her ancestors believed they were linked to wolves. “Wait so does Mance and Ygritte have the gene too? I remember she mentioned something like that down at First beach.”

“Mance’s father did, Mance doesn’t but who knows maybe Ygritte got it too. It can skip.” Ned said 

Jon simply nodded “well I'm going to go see Daenerys.” 

“Drive safely.” 

Jon nodded and grabbed his truck’s keys and left the house. In an attempted rush to get to the Tyrell home, Jon pressed on the gas too much, eventually his motor slowly gave out and Jon hit his steering wheel in frustration and managed to park on the side of the road before it fully gave out. Sighing, he took his phone out and called Daenerys. She answered on the second ring 

“Hello?” her beautiful voice rang out into his ears, she sounded hurt. Jon cursed himself for hurting her 

“Dany, hi. I uh was on my way to your place, my motor gave out. Can you uh, come get me? It’s fine if you can't. I'll just call my father and go home.” 

“Where are you?” 

“On the side of town’s road.” 

“I’ll be there in a bit.” 

“Thank you, i’ll see you.” 

“Okay” she said and hung up. Jon tossed his phone on his lap, took off his hoodie and tossed it aside, he grew too hot. Gripping the steering wheel he could see his veins visibly running up his arms. Jon had grown nothing but muscle in the past couple months, ever since this weird frenzy kicked in. Closing his eyes Jon breathed in and out. He knew he hurt her and he only hoped she could forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little kick of warging.   
> *Ghost has entered the chat* ofc i had to incorporate our goodest boy into this story somehow (:  
> Hope you enjoyed. 12 comments and y'all will most likely get another update (;


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised here's another chapter! enjoy!

Not even 5 minutes later Jon saw Daenerys’ black and red sports car pull up, in front of him. He got out of his truck just as she got out of her sports car. Jon always knew she was beautiful but now seeing her again after a while he regrettably sometimes forgot how beautiful she really was, ethereal at best. Before she spoke Jon beat her to it 

“Im so sorry, im so fucking sorry. Please forgive me.” Jon said and grabbed her by her waist pulling her close to him. Before she melted in his arms Daenerys pulled away 

“You hurt me.” 

“I know, I know. I am an idiot and gods Dany, I'm so sorry.” 

“What’s going on with you Jon?” she asked “no bullshit, what’s going on? Do you not trust me?” Daenerys asked, she took notice how big Jon got, as in muscle wise.

“I do, trust me baby I really do. It’s really something to explain. It may sound crazy as well. Can we go to your favorite place?”

“It’s dark out.” 

“Doesn’t matter, I have a few lanterns out in the trunk.” 

“What about your truck?” 

“I’ll have it towed to my house.” 

“Okay.” Daenerys said, Jon grabbed 2 lanterns from the back of his truck and made his way to Daenerys car, she popped the trunk open and Jon put both lanterns in then closed the trunk. They both got in her car and Daenerys drove off to the direction of her hidden meadow. Arriving there Jon unhesitently got on Daenerys back and she took off, this time he did not get dizzy. Getting there, they both sat down on the grass. The lanterns Jon brought provided a large glow around them. Daenerys waited for him to speak. 

“I know i said it before but Daenerys, baby i am so sorry, for ignoring you, pushing you away, literally leaving out of the blue, for whatever else i have done, i am so sorry.” Jon said and grabbed her hand “a few months ago i have been having these strange dreams. Dreams about a white wolf with ruby red eyes. I would wake up drenched in sweat, breathing hard. I would get hot, a strong urge to punch something, an urge to work out. I would have this adrenaline in me that I had no idea where it came from, my moods were everywhere. When I went to visit my mother, I told her about my dreams and what not, she listened and I genuinely thought I was going insane. When I explained it to her she got unusually quiet, she then explained to me how I have the “wolf gene” that comes from my father's side of the family.” 

“Wolf gene?” Daenerys asked confused 

“It’s a gene that has run through my family for generations, I don't fully understand it but from what my father said it means i'm connected to a wolf, that I am some sort of warge and that i need to find this wolf.” 

“Wait, explain to me what that wolf looked like again.” 

“In my dreams he’s a cub, a white almost like snow fur with bright red eyes.” 

Daenerys furrowed her brows, “I have seen a wolf like that, it’s a tiny little thing.” 

“What? Where?” 

“Out in the woods, Viserys actually saw him first in the bushes. Oddly enough we did not smell it. It looked at me with these bright red eyes, I actually bent down and touched it. Cute little thing got on my lap and curled there and fell asleep.” 

It was Jon’s turn to furrow his brows, “I dreamt that. Literally the exact same thing.”

“Maybe that is what warging means, it means that you have the ability to see through another set of eyes, in this case a wolf.” Daenerys said then turned around looking at the direction of the bushes

“What?” 

Daenerys placed her finger on her lips and got up, she walked towards the direction she was looking at 

“Dany?” Jon asked standing up, Daenerys soon turned again but this time with a ball of white fur in her arms. Jon’s eyes widened when the tiny cubs eyes opened 

“This is the wolf.” 

“The same one i saw. Hi cutie.” she said to him. Jon reached out and ran his fingers through his soft fur, the cub nuzzled into his hand 

“You decided to go see Daenerys first before me huh?” Jon asked, Daenerys passed the cub over. Jon grabbed it, the cub got up on his two front paws and gave Jon a good lick on his face

Jon groaned, “come on.” he said and wiped his face with his sleeve

“Are you going to name him?” 

“Ghost.” 

“Ghost?” Daenerys raised a brow 

“Well i didn’t hear him, he seems to be sneaky on his feet.” 

“I heard him.” Dany said 

“Need I remind you, your hearing is so much better then mine.” 

“Ah that’s right.” Daenerys said and chuckled, Ghost peered his ruby red eyes at her “you know i never had a pet.” 

“He’s not a pet Dany.” 

“He sure acts like one.” 

Jon looked down at the white fur ball, “you got that right. Am i forgiven?”

“Promise me you won’t push me away? Or if you decide to leave town to at least notify me?” 

Jon got closer to her and put the tiny cub down then wrapped his arms around her, “i swear it. Im sorry.” 

Daenerys smiled a little, “well it wouldn't be fair for the little cub to have divorced parents right?” 

Jon scoffed, “i'm not going through custody and all that. Heard it’s a nightmare.” 

Daenerys threw her head back and laughed, Jon took the opportunity to dip his lips to her throat, lightly tracing with his tongue then nibbling on her sweet spot, Daenerys stopped, “oh” she whispered and held onto him 

Jon pulled away and pressed his lips to hers and gods it was glorious. He doesn’t know how they ended up laying in the grass, Jon on top of Daenerys but Jon felt tiny paws on the side of his stomach. He looked down to see Ghost, head tilted to the side and both ears perked up. Daenerys looked at Ghost 

“Look at him, I want him, can i keep him?” 

“He’s mine.” 

“But -but i can take him home.” 

“He’s not a pet Dany.” 

“Look at him Jon, look at him!”

Just on cue as if Ghost knew he whined and pawed at Daenerys arm, Jon got off her and she sat up and grabbed the cub, giggling as Ghost licked her face 

“He’s still a baby, please let me keep him. I live in the woods anyway, you can come over everyday.” 

She was giving Jon those gorgeous blue eyes set into a puppy dog form that Jon couldn’t resist. He groaned, “fine.” 

“Yes! You hear that cutie? You’re coming with me.” 

Jon smiled, she looked so precious babying a cub. He envisioned him with Daenerys in another life with a babe in her arms, and a husky that looked just like Ghost besides her. 

  
_ ‘Maybe in another life.’  _ Jon thought, because he knew in this one it was impossible. 


	13. Chapter 13

Jon’s phone rang and he pulled it out unaware of the time 

“Hello?” 

“Jon? Son are you alright? Your car just got towed to the house.” 

“Oh that’s right sorry i forgot to mention it, my motor gave out and Daenerys gave me a ride to her place.” Jon lied, clearly they were not at her place 

“Oh, alright. Got a bit worried there.” 

“Sorry dad.” 

“No problem, don’t be back too late.” 

“Dad it’s summer break.” 

Ned sighed, “fine, not like the Tyrell family sleeps anyway.” 

Daenerys head snapped over to Jon 

“Yeah, yeah. Daenerys heard you, you know?”

Ned chuckled, “sorry Daenerys and don’t worry your secret's safe with me.”

“I’d hope so Mr. Snow.” 

“Ned please, we’ve been over this.” Ned reminded her

“Right Ned.” she said 

“By the way dad, remember that whole wolf gene thing we were discussing about?” 

“Yes.” Ned replied 

“Well I found my wolf.” 

“You did? Where?” 

“In the woods.” 

“The hell are you doing in the woods kid?” 

“I live in the woods.” Daenerys said 

“Right, of course you do. The wolf was just there?” 

“Dany had met him before, yeah she heard him around and grabbed him.” 

“Oh it’s a boy?” 

“Yep, Dany is being insistent on keeping him with her.” 

Ned laughed, “let me guess, you agreed?” 

“Can’t say no to her.” 

“Daenerys, it's not a pet.” Ned said 

Daenerys looked at Jon’s phone then smiled, “he’s a baby and i'm keeping it.” 

“See I told you, you can’t argue with her.” 

“Right, well don’t be out too late okay?” 

“I might not let him go back home.” Daenerys said 

“You get my son back home Daenerys.” Ned scolded 

“Or?” 

“I’ll ground him and not allow him to see you.” Ned said 

“I’ll find other ways to see him.” 

“You and your clever mind.” Ned chuckled, “say hello to your family will ya?” 

“Sure, good night Ned.” 

“Good night.” Ned said and hung up 

“Care to explain how he knows?” 

“Told me he has come across one of your kind before.” Jon said putting his phone back in his pocket 

“hmm. “ Daenerys simply said and stroked Ghost’s fur as he slept on her lap 

“You think your family is going to question him?” 

“Most likely. I’ll just tell them the truth or can I not?” 

“I don't see why not.” 

“Well wanna swing by for a while before your father sends out a search party for you?” 

Jon rolled his eyes, “alright let’s go.” 

Daenerys cradled the cub and slowly stood up, Ghost did not wake just cuddled closer

“You’re going to turn him into a lapdog.” 

“Oh shut it.” Daenerys said

In seconds they were back in her car and she drove back to her place, getting there they exited Daenerys sports car and went inside the house 

“Look who decided to show his face around here.” Elia said walking up to Daenerys and Jon 

“Elia -” 

“Don’t Elia me, do you know how badly you’ve hurt my sister? I could just end you right now.” 

“Elia it’s fine, we’ve walked it over.” Daenerys said 

“Uh, what is that?” she questioned pointing to the cub in Daenerys arms, “you adopted a dog?” 

“More like a wolf.” Jon said 

“Is that, that wolf we saw back at our hunt a while back?” Viserys asked appearing out of nowhere

“The very same.” Daenerys replied, “it’s Jon’s”

“You own a wolf?” Viserys asked, eyebrows raised 

“I do now.” 

“Where the hell did you get a wolf?” Rhaegar asked appearing with Arianne 

“It chooses me.” 

“Choose you?” Arianne asked 

“I have something called a ‘wolf gene’, which technically means I am a warge.” 

“A what now?” Rhaegar’s curiosity peaked 

“I don’t fully understand it but from what my father says is it’s a gene that runs in our family and has for generations. Technically the correct term is ‘warge’ we can see through another pair of eyes, in this case I can see through Ghost’s eyes.” 

“Ghost?” arianne asked 

“yeah , first name that came into my head.” Jon admitted 

“I think it’s cute. By the way, I am keeping him. So get used to this cutie around.” Daenerys said 

“You’re keeping a wolf cub? Yeah take that up to Margaery and Robb.” Elia said 

“It’s not a pet Daenerys.” Rhaegar said 

“But look at it, it’s a baby.” she practically whined 

“And you’re letting her keep him?” Viserys asked 

“Why not?” Jon said, “your house is literally in the woods, he’s free to roam whenever. Dany can keep an eye on him.” 

“Oh, she’s your cubs babysitter now?” Viserys asked 

Jon threw an arm over Daenerys shoulder “it’s our cub, so both parents got to take care of their baby right?” 

“A baby? Why are you discussing a baby?” Margery asked coming down the stairs, Daenerys turned around 

“This baby.” Daenerys said showing Margaery the cub in her arms 

Marg gasped, “a puppy.” 

“Wolf cub” Jon corrected 

“Oh wow, a wolf cub? It’s a tiny little thing. Odd why can’t I smell it’s scent?” 

“Now that you pointed that out, neither can i.” Arianne said and Elia agreed

Jon explained Ghost to Margaery and his connection to it.

“Wow, that’s interesting. I have never heard of such a thing. I take it he’s staying here?” 

“If you don’t mind, Daenerys insists.” 

Daenerys held the cub tighter, “I can leave.” 

“No, no dear no need. It’s totally okay. Just keep an eye on him.” Margaery said 

“Oh boy, good luck.” Jon said and everyone laughed whilst Daenerys simply shot him a death glare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little filler chapter before shit hits the fan *smirks*


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update, yay.

Jon guessed since it was summer time, Winterfell decided for it to have way more sunny days. After many times of rejecting Ygritte’s invites down to the beach, Jon finally agreed and he had been hanging out with her much more than before, Jon even got to know Ygritte some more. Jon was used to Daenerys and her family's presence that hanging out with Ygritte had a much different vibe.

“So heard about you and that Tyrell girl.” 

“Heard it from where?” Jon asked, his first guess was Ned 

“Your friends, they were here yesterday. I saw them and they asked me if i have seen you yesterday and i told them i just saw you the day before that. I think Pod is his name, he said something like and i quote “i'm surprised, ever since he began dating Daenerys he thinks he’s so much cooler than us. Daenerys probably told him to build up some muscle because it was embarrassing to her.” “ Ygritte quoted and Jon rolled his eyes “he’s got a point Jon, you’re ripped.” 

Jon looked over at the waves that were crashing against a rock, he immediately regretted not bringing Ghost, he was medium sized now no longer a small cub, although he was still a baby. He’d probably love the water. 

“It’s the adrenaline I guess. I randomly had a course of adrenaline and woke up one day and decided to go for a run and what not.” 

“Adrenaline rush? Yeah, i don’t buy it.” 

Jon chuckled then shrugged. He really did not want to tell Ygritte about his warging ability. Jon knew she knew of them but Ygritte pretty much thought of them as legends so it’s better to keep her in the dark. 

“So, you and Daenerys huh?” 

Jon smiled, “yeah, me and Daenerys.” 

“She makes you happy?” 

“Very.” Jon confirmed, Ygritte bit her lip 

“So uh- how’d you get here? I haven’t seen your truck around.” 

“Daenerys gave me a ride, my truck has unfortunately met its end. Tried to get it fixed but turns out the motor would cost more than anything so i decided to just sell it for parts.” 

“Oh wow, and your girlfriend is fine with giving you a ride?” 

“Technically i can walk to school, it’s not that far. But, we are on summer break so thankfully i haven't really had a need for a car at the moment. Dad said he’ll help me get a new one sometime before school starts up again. Daenerys doesn’t mind giving me a ride when I ask.” 

“What does Ned think?” 

“about ?” 

“Your girlfriend.” 

“He adores her, he met her after our first date. Gets along just fine with her family.”

“So nothing out of the ordinary with them?” 

Jon rolled his eyes, “they’re just humans with good genes Ygritte, there’s nothing weird or shady about them. Simple they were adopted by two loving people who gave them a chance. I kid you not this town loves to run their mouths.” Jon was getting irritated 

With that Ygritte stayed quiet. 

  
  


-

Hours later Jon called Daenerys for a ride, as they waited Ygritte was uncomfortably too close to Jon. Before he took a step back, Ygritte’s lips were on his. Jon’s eyes widened in shock. After a few seconds Ygritte pulled away

“Ygr-” Jon began 

“I would say i'm sorry but I'm not. I like you Jon, I always have.” 

“Ygritte look i- i get it but i'm sorry i have a girlfriend whom i love. You’re nice and all but just not my type, I don't see you as more than just a sister perhaps.” 

“Great as I expected.” 

Before Jon could reply from the corner of his eye he saw a familiar sports car

“I got to go, I'll see you.” 

“Right. Bye Jon.” Ygritte said and walked away. Jon shook his head and jogged over to Daenerys’ car, getting in he immediately leaned over to her side and kissed her. She seemed hesitant at first but then gave in. Jon pulled away 

“Your friends' thoughts are pretty loud.” Daenerys said looking forward, her hands clutched on her steering wheel. It took Jon a bit of time to figure it out 

“She kissed me first I swear, I would never.” 

“I know, i- i'm sorry i eavesdropped. I didn’t want too but-”

Jon cut her off and grabbed one of her hands and held it in his, daenerys then looked at him 

“She’s very pretty.” she said giving him a small smile 

Jon kissed her hand, “nothing compares to you. What was she thinking?” 

“She was pretty loud, said some things like how she finally mustered all her guts to kiss you, then after a while wondered why you weren’t kissing her back. Then some very inappropriate thoughts I'd rather not say out loud.” Daenerys said and began to drive out of the beach, it was painfully quiet until Daenerys spoke again, “i did not know jealousy could be so powerful, so painful. I slowly drove and when I got closer her thoughts just blasted in my head, I imagined the scenario and felt a feeling I never felt in this life, hell even my human one. Not a good feeling hearing someone’s thoughts describe how your boyfriend's lips feel against theirs. If i'm honest i was about to back out and leave and have Vis or Rhae come get you and give them some bullshit excuse. Then she began thinking why you were not kissing her back and I felt …. relieved. Forgive me but i am new at this, you’re awaking the human in me and everything is strong because it’s fresh.” 

“You have every right to feel that way and I'm sorry. But Dany i’d never ever go behind your back and kiss someone else. Never.” 

“I know im just-” Daenerys sighed, “im so-”

Jon stopped her, “No, stop apologizing.” 

After a while they arrived at Daenerys' house. Once she parked in the garage they both got out and instead of going inside they made their way out in the front and used a fallen tree as a chair. 

“No one’s home?” Jon asked, it was oddly quiet 

“No. They all went to hunt, including Margaery.” 

“Has Ghost been around?” Jon asked, last he warged into him and physically seen him was last week

“Mhm. i saw him yesterday.” 

“He comes around because you continue to spoil him with meat.” 

Daenerys chuckled, “he deserves it.” 

“You say that all the time I catch you red handed.”

“Well he does.” she mumbled

“Im curious-”

“When aren't you?” Daenerys interrupted

Jon rolled his eyes, “anyway, I'm curious on how you can read minds and Arianne sees the future. Yet the rest of your family doesn’t have any ‘abilities’ “ 

“Robb has a theory, he believes that Arianne and I brought one of our strongest human traits with us. He thinks that maybe I was very sensitive to what people thought about me. Arianne on the other hand must’ve had very vivid dreams as a human. They’re just his theories. There’s really no right or wrong answer.” 

“So where does it all start? How did this whole vampire thing start?” 

Daenerys shrugged, “honestly i cannot say. We like to think of- put it this way where do you come from? You were created and you evolved. Couldn’t we have evolved the same? No one really knows how far back vampires existed or who even was the first one.” 

“One more.” 

“Go ahead.” 

Jon cleared his throat then felt the blood rush to his face, “never mind.” 

“Jon, you could ask me anything.” 

Jon stayed quiet and Daenerys groaned, “you do know i can’t read your mind right? I keep thinking it’s going to get less frustrating, yet it doesn’t.” 

“You won’t get offended?” 

“Of course not.” 

“Well, um, i- I was wondering you know. We are pretty different, physically you look well human. I- well you all don’t need basic needs you know like sleep or food.”

Daenerys tilted her head to the side, “you’re losing me.” 

Jon cleared his throat and rubbed a hand behind his neck, “so i'm just a ordinary human guy and you well- you’re the most beautiful girl i have ever seen, and i am just- overwhelmed by you, and naturally is that i well” Jon cleared his throat again, “im attracted to you, i'm sure you’ve noticed with you being super aware of my circulatory system but i don’t know if it’s the same to you. I mean you did say your brothers have lived off getting married and living as a married couple.” 

Daenerys laughed, her laugh echoed around the forest. 

“Daenerys” Jon grumbled 

Daenerys stopped laughing and wiped a imaginary tear away, “are you asking me about sex, Jon?” she raised a brow

“Maybe.” Jon mumbled

“Shouldn’t this talk be given by your father?” Daenerys chuckled, “well here’s vampire and sex lesson 101. We all start out human Jon, and most of those human desires are still there just hidden away in some way. We now tend to form really strong bonds, emotional and physical. Robb, Margarey, Rhaegar, Elia, Vis, and Arianne are just like any other human couple who are attracted to each other. Which i mean was very annoying for me for a long long time especially since i have to live with them, even far worse for someone who could read minds.” Daenerys winced

“I thought you could turn it off.” 

“I can, but in my early years I still did not know how. And now back to sex and vamps, to be more specific, i wouldn’t fucking know since i technically still am a virgin. But in our case aka you and i. I don’t think it’ll be possible to ever find out.” 

“Because?” 

Daenerys sighed, “you don’t understand how fragile you are. I don’t mean that to offend you but technically any human is fragile to me. I have to think ahead before doing anything. I am afraid I'm going to- i can easily get distracted with you and get carried away. If i get carried away I could hurt you.” 

Jon played with her fingers, if he was being honest hearing that from her wounded him a little. 

“Can i ask you something?” Daenerys asked

“Anything.” Jon replied 

“Do you have any sort of … experience?” 

Jon looked up at her “No, this is all a first for me. I told you I never felt like this for anyone before. So, do you find me distracting?” 

Daenerys smiled, “I do. Would you like to know the things that distract me?” 

“Please.” 

“Your eyes for starters, you have beautiful eyes. They’re a beautiful shade of grey. Although i'm not alone, your admirers seem to think your eyes are beautiful.” 

“Admirers?” Jon raised a brow 

“They’re not all as forward as Sansa and your friend Ygritte but there’s a list. You have options.” 

Jon grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to him, “there’s no other option. Continue.” 

“Next what I found distracting is your nose, you have such a cute nose.” 

Jon scrunched up his nose and Daenerys giggled

“Took me by surprise that I found your not only delicious but beautiful too.” she grinned “oh and don’t get me started with this hair.” Daenerys said and released his hair from the hair tie she then ran her fingers through it, her fingernails combing through his scalp. Jon couldn’t help but moan, gods that felt nice. “Such pretty curls, and I have the honor of running my fingers through your hair just like your list of admires desire too.” 

Jon rested his head against her stomach and he began mumbling cuss words whilst Daenerys laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NoOrdinaryLines made me a cute mood board for this fic but unfortunately i have no idea how to insert it here :( BUT nonetheless thank you NoOrdinaryLines for the mood board i loved it!

“Well well if it isn’t the two love birds.” Viserys said appearing out of nowhere, Jon jumped a little as Daenerys pulled away. She turned around to see her brothers and sisters 

“Done hunting already? That was quick.” 

“Eh we aren’t that thirsty but guess who we found on the way.” Elia said and Ghost appeared 

“Ghostie!” Daenerys said and bent down, Ghosts tongue lolled out and he ran to Daenerys 

“Yeah he definitely gets soft around you Daenerys, you should see him hunt, he’s a beast out there.” Rhaegar said. Daenerys was too busy loving up Ghost 

“Hiya boy, you have not seen me in a week yet you choose her as always.” Jon mumbled 

“Clearly because she spoils him with meat, our fridge is stocked up on meat. Something I never imagined we would stock up on.” Viserys said 

Ghost went to Jon and rubbed up on him, Jon was too busy paying attention to his wolf that he almost did not hear Arianne gasp. Daenerys' eyes snapped up to Arianne, an unspoken connection passed between them. Daenerys went to Jon’s side before everyone could ask

“Arianne? What did you see?” Viserys asked 

“I didn’t see, I couldn't tell.” Arianne whispered so low Jon almost did not hear her. 

“What is it?” Rhaegar asked, Robb and Margaery appeared out of nowhere 

“What’s going on? We heard from inside.” Margaery said 

“They heard us, they changed their path.” Arianne said, she looked very confused like she was trying to figure something out. 

“Who?” Robb asked 

“Hunters. 3 of them.” Arianne said 

7 pairs of eyes landed on Jon

“Can Daenerys get him out of here?” Rhaegar asked Arianne 

“It’s too late, they’re near.” Daenerys whispered, besides Jon, Ghost growled “Stay very still, keep quiet, and stick by my side.” she told Jon 

“That won’t help, i could smell him from across.” Elia said

“I know.” Daenerys snapped 

“Easy.” Robb said in a calm voice

“Im sorry Jon, I'm so sorry.” Daenerys said and took a half step in front of him as did the rest of her family 

  
  


-

The hunters emerged 1 by 1 as Arianne mentioned there were only 3. Jon peeked over and put a hand on top of Ghost to calm his growls. Jon noted there were 2 men and 1 woman, both men had dark hair, but the middle one had some sort of a sick twisted sinister smile. Whilst the only female had dark brown hair with tints of red. As they approached Jon immediately noticed how different they were from Daenerys and her family. Daenerys and her family carried each other as normal humans, yet these hunters walked in almost like a crouch, ready to pounce and attack. They were dressed normally, jeans and a coat, although they seemed barefoot, Jon’s sight wasn’t all that well in the almost dark. The woman in the far right approached first, this time standing up straight the other 2 copying her, Robb took a few steps to meet them. The woman smiled flashing her pearly whites, the man in the middle on the other hand his eyes were darting from left to right at each member of the Tyrell family. The second man had a blank expression almost motionless. Jon also noted their eyes were not black nor colored like he was used to seeing in Daenerys and her family, no they were red almost like Ghost’s ruby red eyes but duller. 

“We thought we heard people heading over this way. I'm Jeyne, this is Ramsey and Bran.” Jeyne motioned to the 2 men next to her 

“Im Robb, this is my family.” Robb motioned to his family. 

“What a beautiful family you got here, well i don’t want to take up your time would you mind telling me your hunting range?” Jeyne asked 

“Outside of Winterfell, up north in the smaller regions.” Robb answered “we maintain a permanent residence nearby.”

“Permanent? Hmm, how do you manage that?” Jeyne asked, curiosity clear in her voice 

“It’s a rather long story.” Robb said “please don’t be offended but we would appreciate it if you did not hunt in this immediate area.” 

“Hmm, of course. We certainly will go elsewhere.” Jeyne said and laughed a little, a chill ran up Jon’s spine

“Elia? Rhaegar? Why don’t you show them the way out the woods?” Robb called out, Elia and Rhaegar walked towards Jeyne, Ramsey, and Bran. Just as everyone turned a light breeze passed, ruffling Jon’s hair. Daenerys stiffened besides him. Ramsey’s nostrils flared and he pounced and went in a crouch, baring his teeth. Daenerys without thinking grabbed Jon and put him behind her as she jumped in front of him baring her teeth and growling, a growl Jon had never heard a sound like that before, it was nothing like the playful growls he was so used to hearing from her. Ghost growled besides Daenerys 

“What’s this?” Jeyne questioned 

“He’s with us.” Robb said in a low voice, cold. Not his usual calm tone. 

Jeyne got a whiff of Jon’s scent, she smiled and took a step forward. Margaery immediately went on a crouch in front of Robb

“You brought a snack?” Jeyne questioned 

Daenerys growled more harshly again, this time a chill ran down Jon’s spine 

“My husband said he’s with us.” Margaery hissed 

“But, he’s human.” Bran spoke besides Ramsey for the very first time 

Ramsey slowly straightened out but his eyes never left Jon’s his nostrils still flared 

“There’s a wolf.” Jeyne noted 

“Ours too. I'm afraid you have extended your visit, you may go now.” Robb said 

Daenerys was still tense and stayed crouched in front of Jon 

“It appears we have so much to learn from each other.” Jeyne said she then sighed and looked over at Ramsey and Bran “let’s go boys.” 

It all happened so fast, one second Jon was fine the other, he was pushed into the ground. He looked up to see Ghost lounged at one of the hunters but the hunter was quick enough and smacked Ghost so hard that he flew a couple feet away. He then saw Daenerys' family circle around him, and he caught a glimpse of Daenerys fighting with Ramsey. Bran just stood there and looked over at Jeyne, Jeyne gave him a small nod and Bran looked at Margaery, seconds later Margaery who was closest to Jon fell on her knees gasping for air like she was being choked. Jon’s eyes widened and crawled to Margaery, before Jon could help her up. Jon felt hauled off the ground and thrown across the woods. He landed on his back, knocking the breath out of him. His ears were ringing, everything was quiet, far too quiet. As Jon turned over to find Daenerys he saw Daenerys and her family all on their knees what seemed to be gasping for air, just as Margaery had been earlier. They all had their eyes on him, unable to move. Ramsey smiled and began to walk closer to Jon, Jon tried to stand up as he heard Daenerys grunt. Ramsey turned towards her direction 

“This is what happens when you don’t share food.” he said and turned to face Jon again, Ramsey walked closer to Jon “my, my i can see why the silver-haired princess doesn’t want to share you, you smell what's that word? Right tasty.” 

“Get it over with Rams, don’t play with the food.” Jeyne said 

“Hustle up, I can't hold them for much longer.” Bran said 

Ramsey closed the distance between him and Jon, “too bad they won't taste a single droplet of your blood.” he said, grabbed Jon’s hand a little too hard and tossed him. Jon’s body hit a large tree bark and he swore he heard something crack. His body fell limp

“Hurry up!” Bran yelled 

“Just getting his blood flowing.” Ramsey snapped and crouched down, he grabbed Jon’s wrist and bit it. Jon’s screams echoed around the forest. Ghost lurched out of from wherever he was hiding and bit Bran right on the neck, whatever power he had over Daenerys and her family was gone, they all fell to the ground but Daenerys did not give herself time to recover she immediately jumped up and ran to Ramsey grabbing him and tossing him away, she bent down

“Jon, Jon stay with me.” Daenerys said

Viserys, Rhaegar and Robb took care of Ramsey. While Margaery, Elia and Arianne took care of Jeyne. Ghost handled Bran all on his own 

“Robb!” Daenerys yelled out “No, NO, NO, NO! Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Robb help!”

Jon’s whole body was burning, everything from head to toe was on fire. He knew he was screaming, or was he? He did not know anymore. Daenerys cradled Jon’s head on her lap, he tried to focus on her beautiful face but his sight was unfocused. The fire within him, stronger than the second before. Something cool entered Jon’s lungs, like if someone was trying to blow out a fire. Jon focused on Daenerys to see she was giving him mouth to mouth, her beautiful face in agony

“Breathe, please keep breathing.” Daenerys told Jon pushing his hair out of his face. 

Again she pressed her lips against his, filling them up with cold air once more. Robb appeared next to Daenerys 

“Marg, snap his leg bone back into place.” Robb instructed his wife

Margaery did as told, Jon did not scream. His throat was so raw, he was whimpering and thrashing now well trying too. 

“Dany” Jon began 

“No, shh it’s okay” 

“Dany wr-” 

“Jon please breathe, it will all be over.” 

“Dany, no. w-wrist” he managed to say 

Daenerys looked at his right wrist to see a bit mark, she gasped “No” 

“What is it?” Robb asked 

“He bit him.” 

Margaery gasped 

“You need to suck the venom out Daenerys now!” Robb yelled at him, before Arianne could stop her Daenerys grabbed Jon’s wrist and bit into it, seconds later Robb commanded her to stop but she didn’t. Once she got the sweet taste of Jon’s blood she couldn’t stop. Arianne went up to her sister and tried to move her away 

“Stop it Daenerys stop it now!” Arianne yelled, Dany dropped Jon’s arm and looked at her wide eyed, she gulped then gasped 

“Arianne?” Robb questioned and she shook her hand 

“It’s too late.” she said “he’s dying” 

The fire was still blazing within him but it wasn’t as bad as before, but Jon felt dazed. 

“Can you see anything?” Robb asked, Daenerys was too busy being in shock to acknowledge anyone 

“Either he becomes one of us, or he dies, right here, right now.” Arianne said 

That Daenerys did hear, “no” she moaned out then dropped her face down to Jon’s, kissed his forehead then lips “gods im sorry, i'm so sorry.” she sobbed 

“It’s his choice, if he allows you, you can change him, Daenerys. It’s going to happen either way I have seen it.” Arianne said 

“It doesn’t have to be that way-”

“It’s the only way.” Arianne said 

Daenerys looked around at her family then down at Jon, she leaned down towards his ear, “you have a choice my love, i always told you, you have a choice. I won't make this one for you, I'll respect what you choose. I know it’s a horrible choice and i would give you another option if i could, i would die just to give you life if i could. Gods i love you.” her voice broke “tell me what you want, tell me and i’ll let you have it.” 

“You,” Jon spat through his teeth “always you.” 

“Let me, i’ll do it.” Arianne said and tried to get close but Daenerys growled 

“Stop me if i lose control.” she told her family, then bent down and bit Jon’s neck. 

The fire reignited once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops?  
> Hope you enjoyed (:


	16. Chapter 16

“Daenerys stop!” Arianne yelled, it took all her willpower but she stopped 

“Im sorry” she sobbed as Jon screamed 

“We have to move him.” Robb said 

“His spine?” Margaery asked 

“We have to be very careful.” Robb said “Rhae? Vis? Can you help me?” Robb asked, slowly yet carefully they lifted him up 

“No.” Daenerys protested 

Margaery placed her hands on Daenerys shoulders, “we have to get him inside the house sweetheart.” 

Defeated, Daenerys allowed them to pick up Jon and take him to the house, Elia and Arianne followed. Daenerys could not bring herself to run after, she felt so guilty, defeated. 

“Daenerys?” Margaery cautiously questioned 

“What did i do?” Daenerys gasped, eyes wild and searching around the now empty forest, there was only her and Margaery along with the burning bodies of Jeyne, Ramsey, and Bran. “what did i do?” she questioned once more 

“You saved him, that’s what you did.” 

“No, no i cursed him for all eternity-”

“He chose you, Daenerys. It was you or death and he chose you.” 

“He- he had a life, he had a choice to be happy after this, to grow old, to marry a human, to have children.” Daenerys gasped for some unnecessary air 

“He wouldn’t if he chose to die. Jon is your soulmate and he chose you. You said you would respect his choice and he chose you Dany, it’s time to leave that ‘im damned for all eternity’ behind and live your life, you have a forever with him.” Margaery said 

“What the hell am i going to tell his father?” 

“The truth, he already knows what we are, it’s best to tell him the truth rather than fake his death and leave Winterfell.” Margaery said 

Daenerys looked over at the bushes, “Ghost.” she said and ran over, Ghost was laying down on the ground, his white fur now matted with dirt, “my sweet are you hurt?” Daenerys whispered as he whined, she looked him over to see he had a broken leg. Sometime during her lifetime Daenerys went to veterinary school, which was an odd choice since she technically fed on animals but she had always loved animals, even more so as a human. 

“Is he hurt?” 

“Broken leg it seems.” 

“Robb has a lot of supplies in his study, I'm sure you can find something there.” Margaery said, Daenerys bent down and picked up Ghost, both her and Margaery ran back to the house.

  
  


-

The fire subsided but it was still ignited within Jon, he had stopped screaming and his eyes were closed, he could not move nor speak but he could hear everything around him. 

Daenerys voice was in his ear again, “I love you, I'm going to head over to your father's place and talk to him, i'm going to tell him the truth and if he hates me then so be it, i can live with that, but your father has to know. I love you Jon, i promise i will be back as soon as i can. Ghost will be right here with you.” 

Jon felt Daenerys kiss the side of his head then she was gone.

  
  
  


Arriving at Ned Snow’s place Daenerys decided to run and not take her car. Getting to the front door she took a unnecessary breath and knocked, a minute later Ned opened the door 

“Daenerys?” Ned asked confused and looked behind her to see no one “where’s Jon?” he asked rubbing his eyes 

“May i come in?” 

“What’s going on?” 

“Please?” she almost begged 

Ned moved aside and allowed her to enter. Daenerys walked in and turned as Ned closed the door. They both sat down 

“Something happened” Daenerys began 

“With Jon?” Ned asked and stood up

“Please sit, let me explain. Something happened and it’s completely my fault. Jon called me to pick him up at first beach after he hung out with his friend Ygritte, we went to my place and decided to take a mini stroll into the woods, we sat down and we were just talking about the randomest things, my siblings joined us and minutes in my sister, Arianne got a vision, i saw what she saw, there were 3 hunters headed towards the direction of our home. My parents joined us and asked what was wrong, unfortunately there was no time to grab Jon and flee so we shielded him and hoped they would just leave. Everything was going well, they were about to leave but then a small gust of wind flew by, Jon’s scent reached them, 1 in particular then a fight broke out” Daenerys said and pulled a twig from her long sleeve shirt “we fought against the hunters and i tried to flee with Jon but 1 hunter got to us, pulled me away from him and grabbed Jon, 1 of the hunters had an ability to hold down a person by causing them pain, my family and i were held down while 1 hunter threw him around and bit him. Ghost Jon’s wolf leaped out of the trees and bit the hunter who was pinning us down with his ability, we broke free and i fought with the one who bit Jon, we didn’t know he bit him as in injecting his venom in him, we thought he was just sucking his blood. Jon told me his wrist and when i checked the hunter had indeed bit him, instictly i bit Jon to suck out the venom, unfortunately it was too late, as i was sucking the venom out i was killing him. I gave Jon a choice, he always had a choice, I asked him if he wanted to die or if he wanted to become one of us, he chose the latter, I bit him and he’s currently changing.” 

Ned stayed quiet for some time then spoke, “you said it was your fault, how is it any of your fault?” 

“It’s my fault entirely mine, I read minds for gods sake!? I should’ve had it on and read the hunters minds but I was not thinking properly. I promised to protect him. I failed.” 

“Yes but you did not know, if you knew i know you would prevent it. I’d rather my son be one of you than dead and buried 6 feet under. I’d rather him be here than dead. It is not your fault, he chose you, he chose this life.” 

“I'm sorry Mr. Snow, if I could give him his life back, make his heart beat once more I would. Trust me I would.” Daenerys voice broke “I never wanted this for him, I wanted him to live his life as a human, to marry, have children and die of old age, just as life is supposed to be. I should’ve stayed away from him from the moment I caught his scent in school.” 

“You really don’t believe you deserve things do you?” 

“I don’t.” 

“You’re just as stubborn as my Jon. Is he safe?”   
  
“He’s at my place, my parents and siblings are watching over him.”

“I heard the process is long”

“3 days the most.” 

Ned nodded, “keep me updated. I don’t want to overwhelm him when he wakes. Just tell him I love him and that how much ever time he needs I'll be right here, waiting for him.” 

“I will.” 

“Be good to my boy Daenerys, thank you for saving him.” 

Daenerys nodded, excused herself and left. She ran back to her place. 

  
  


-

  
  


“He shouldn’t be this still, his heart should not be faint. It’s been 4 days Robb.” Daenerys said, removing the cast from Ghost’s leg. He miraculously healed quickly. Once removed Ghost grabbed the cast and tossed it aside, Daenerys let out a small chuckle, “you didn’t like it?” she questioned the wolf 

Ghost growled at the cast that was now across the room, “i’ll take that as a no.” she said and stood up, grabbing the cast she threw it away, she looked over to see Robb was examining Jon over, his brows furrowed together 

“What is it?” 

“His heart beat is still there, a needle still pierces his skin, yet he’s different. His features are enhanced the same way ours are when we are done changing. I don’t understand why he still has a heartbeat.” Robb said 

“Could it be something to do with the wolf gene he has? I mean Ghost’s broken leg healed like nothing. 2 days into the transformation, Jon’s bones were healed and his bruises were gone.” 

“I have a theory.” Robb said as he looked at his tablet

“Which is?” 

“He’s a hybrid. A vampire/wolf hybrid. Think about it, his features are enhanced, could be from the vampire side but yet he is not cold nor pale and his heart is still beating, could be from the wolf side. Later we can see if he has speed and strength, or when he awakes if he’s really thirsty or not at all.” 

“A vampire/wolf hybrid? You are special, aren’t you?” Daenerys questioned stroking Jon’s cheek 

‘ _ Still not as special as you.’  _

Daenerys furrowed her brows, that voice was new and eerily familiar, she looked down at Jon and kissed his forehead 

_ Dammit open your eyes Jon, I want to see her.’  _

“I can hear him.” Daenerys whispered, she then laughed a little. Holy cow she could hear his thoughts, she could finally hear his thoughts. 

“That’s new.” Robb said, but Daenerys did not care, she savored the fact that she could finally hear his beautiful voice again even if it was just in his mind

‘ _ He’s going to wake now Dany’  _ Arianne’s voice rang in her head, Daenerys shut her ability off, that’s the only reason she kept it on, to hear Arianne say the words she has been waiting for. 

Jon’s eyes opened and Daenerys expected to meet bright red eyes but instead they were still his stormy greys, she hovered over him

“Jon?” she asked, Jon looked up at her, Gods she was beautiful, it was like his vision was super enhanced making her so much more beautiful. 

“Dany.” he said, his voice sounded different to him, he reached up and touched her cheek, Daenerys leaned into his touch and held his hand there

“How do you feel Jon?” Robb asked besides him 

“Different yet myself. Is that weird?” Jon asked 

“Well you shouldn’t feel yourself but i came to a conclusion that you’re a vampire/wolf hybrid, explains your heartbeat, skin tone and eyes being the same. We can test out other things later. Are you thirsty? Does it feel like your throat is on fire?” 

“Should it? It only itches but it's bearable.” 

Arianne came into the room and handed Jon a white foam cup, “try this.” 

Jon sat up and grabbed it, he took a sip and wrinkled his nose as he swallowed, “not bad but not my favorite, what is it?” 

“Elk, trust me it’s no one's favorite but you get used to it.” Arianne said

“Lets try something else.” Margaery said and handed Jon a plate of food, Ghost perked up 

“Wow that smells good.” Jon said 

“Looks like you can survive off both blood and food.” Robb said typing down on his tablet

“Can i eat it? I'm kinda hungry.” 

“Go ahead.” Margaery smiled, Jon dug in with Ghost coming at his side, he whined Jon looked down at him and narrowed his eyes 

“I'm sure Dany has fed you, you beast.” Jon said and Daenerys reappeared with a plate for Ghost 

“Wait.” she told Ghost as she set the plate down, once it was down on the floor Dany allowed Ghost to eat

Once Jon finished the food he set the plate aside. 

“Are you sure your throat is not burning?” Robb questioned once more, Jon shook his head 

“It only itches like when you have a sore throat or something like that.” 

“Wow, normally when you awaken the burning is unbearable. You really are something aren’t you?” Rhaegar asked 

“Guess so. I'm curious do you guys remember any of it? Like waking up, the burning and what not? I felt like I was on fire and I couldn't make it stop.” Jon said 

“I actually remember nothing. Literally nothing about my human life, Robb thinks i was born sometime around the 1800’s or so. I briefly remember waking up in some sort of room, but I don't remember the pain or the burning. It’s like my mind just deleted it all from my brain.” Arianne said and Jon looked over at Elia 

“I never heard your story.” Jon said 

“Oh it’s boring.” 

“Come on Eli” Jon said 

“Eli? Hm, that’s new. It’s not much. I was born in 1882 in Dorne, lower class, I was a bit of trouble if I remember correctly. Human little me actually seduced a vampire without obviously knowing. Got bit right then and there, he didn’t mean too. I actually stayed with him for a while, I ventured off on my own and about a year in I met Rhaegar.” 

Jon scoffed, “and you said it was boring.” 

Elia rolled her eyes

“You ready to test out some theories?” Daenerys asked Jon

“Yeah, let’s do it.” 

-

The trees whipped past Jon, he whooped as he jumped from side to side, there was one thing about experiencing super speed on Daenerys’ back, but it was a whole other experience, experiencing it for yourself on your own two feet. The trees blurred past them, eventually they both came to a stop and they reached Daenerys secret place she had brought him about 2 times. The flowers were blooming, the sun secured behind a set of clouds. Jon took everything in, the beauty in everything was enhanced. Daenerys watched him as he took it all in, it was like showing it to him for the very first time. Jon turned and smiled at her then reached his hand out to her, she walked over and the sun appeared out of the thick clouds. He grabbed her by her face and peppered her face with kisses as Daenerys giggled. He looked at her once more and smiled, leaning down he pressed his lips against hers, it started off slowly then grew much more urgent, Jon still needed to breathe but not as much as when he was fully human. Before Daenerys opened her eyes Jon went down on one knee, confused Daenerys looked down and gasped

  
  


“Marry me, Daenerys.” 


	17. Chapter 17

“Jon?” Daenerys whispered still looking down at him 

“I don’t have a ring, yet and i know you’re probably thinking i'm too young and whatnot. But this is what I want, I'm going to have forever with you, we don’t have to marry now, it could be a long engagement if you wanted but im now asking, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” 

Daenerys let out a breath, “yes, a thousand times yes.” she said as Jon stood up and grabbed her by her waist before kissing her. A wolf howled nearby and they both pulled away to see Ghost had found them, his ruby red eyes boring into them and tail wagging furiously. Both Daenerys and Jon smiled, Ghost ran to them. 

  
  


-

“Are you okay?” Daenerys asked as she cut the ignition off of her car, for the first time in 3 weeks Jon had finally decided to go back home, back to Ned’s house. Jon looked out of the window and then to Daenerys 

“It feels weird, I'm so used to your home, your family, your bedroom, you in my arms. It’s like i'm going back to my normal boring life.” 

Daenerys chuckled, “you’ll see me all the time.” 

“I know, I know.” Jon said

“Whenever you are ready.” Daenerys said and waited 

Jon took a deep breath, “alright i'm ready.” 

They both exited the car and walked up to Ned’s house, Jon knocked on the door, Ned opened it. 

“Jon.” Ned said wearly 

“Hi dad.” 

“Come in, both of you.” 

Both Jon and Daenerys went inside, then sat down on the couch 

“You still look like you.” Ned pointed out 

Jon chuckled, “that’s one good thing right?” 

“Yeah, it is. Are you alright? How are you feeling?” 

“Im great dad” Jon said and grabbed ahold of Daenerys hand, “thanks to her, she saved my life.” he said as he kissed her hand 

Ned smiled a little, “are you staying here now?” 

“This is my home is it not?” 

“Yes, yes of course.” Ned replied, “are you going to go back to school when vacation is over? Is it safe?” 

“He is, after having him with us for 3 weeks we all had the opportunity to test theories out. My father came to a conclusion that he’s a vampire/wolf hybrid and survives on both blood and food, we believe his wolf side overpowers the vampire side because he still eats, sleeps, and does any other human thing. He can get hurt but it’s a bit tougher and he heals too quickly. We decided to test out his thirst skills so Jon and I went to a crowded movie theater and he watched the film like nothing, Robb marked it safe that he could go back to school in the fall with no problem.” 

“Wow that, great.” Ned said 

“I have something to tell you.” Jon spoke up 

“Go ahead son.” 

“I asked Daenerys to marry me and she agreed.” 

Ned’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “marry?” 

“Exactly that, we won’t marry anytime soon as technically by law im still underage, but maybe somewhere down the road.” 

“Oh, well in that case congratulations you 2.” 

“Thank you.” Daenerys smiled 

“Welcome home son.” Ned said and stood up, Jon let go of Dany’s hand and smiled. He hugged his father, “I missed you.” Ned said 

“Missed you too pops.” 

“I'm so glad you’re home, safe.” Ned reached a hand over to Daenerys and grabbed it “thank you” he mouthed to her, daenerys gave his hand a light squeeze and smiled 

They both pulled away

“Well i'm so glad this was a happy reunion. I’ll leave you both to it.” Daenerys said 

Jon turned and pouted, “you’re leaving already?” 

Daenerys laughed a little, “you had me for 3 weeks, you can survive a night without me.” 

Jon huffed 

“It was nice seeing you again Ned.” 

“You too Daenerys, thank you for everything.” Ned said and hugged her, Daenerys cautiously returned the hug then pulled away 

Jon guided her to the door and she opened it, “I'm going to miss you tonight.” 

Daenerys turned with a smile on her face, “you’ll live.” 

Jon groaned and pulled her closer, his lips lingered over hers eventually his lips caught hers and it began in a slow kiss. He pulled away, “I love you. Let me know when you get home hmm?” 

“Mhm.” she replied 

Daenerys was soon out the door and Jon waited until her car disappeared before he closed the door 

“You have it bad son.” Ned said as he watched Jon come back to the living room 

“I really do and I am not ashamed of it.” Jon admitted it 

“By the way Ygritte has come looking for you, something about apologizing.” 

“Did you tell her where i was?” 

“Told her a lie, told her you went off camping with your friends. She then returned a week later and said that I was lying because your friends were at the beach and she had asked them how the camping trip was and that they did not know what she was talking about. I told her you had friends outside of that friend group. She didn’t believe me but stopped coming by.” Ned explained but before Jon replied the doorbell rang. Jon thought it was Daenerys but he didn’t smell her scent instead he smelled a unfamiliar one 

“I bet that’s her.” Ned said, Jon went over and opened the door 

“Ygritte.” Jon greeted as he saw a familiar face on the doorstep, she looked startled and surprised to see him

“Jon hi. I uh- how was the camping trip? I came by and your dad said you went on a camping trip with your friends yet I saw them at the beach and asked them about it and they had no idea what I was talking about.” 

“He meant to say my girlfriend. I went camping with my girlfriend and her family.” 

“Oh? And for 3 weeks?” 

“Yep, road tripped to different locations, it was great.” 

“Oh, so you 2 are serious?” 

“Ygritte, Dany and I have always been serious.” 

“I thought you two were just friends.” 

“So that gave you the right to kiss me?” 

Ygritte bit her lip, “i'm sorry about that.” 

“No you’re not. That won’t happen again Ygritte. Look you’re a great friend and yes we grew up together for some time and such but that’s all it’s ever going to be. Just friends.” Jon clarified, his phone vibrated in his pocket, he waited until Ygritte was gone to check 

“Yeah, totally get it. But, i mean can we still hang out?” 

“Course, we’re still friends.” 

Ygritte nodded, “well good night Jon.” 

“Good night.” Jon said then closed the door. Jon went back to the living room 

“She kissed you?” 

“Geez old man stop eavesdropping.” 

“Hey she’s been coming for a while, i wanted to know.” 

Jon rolled his eyes and sat down after taking out his phone, he unlocked it and saw there was a text from Daenerys, well a video. In the video Dany was in her room when Ghost had appeared he jumped on her bed and sniffed around then whined 

_ “Are you looking for daddy, sweetheart?”  _

_ Ghost wined again _

_ “He had to go home my love.”  _

_ Ghost looked up at Daenerys. The camera flipped and Daenerys came into screen and bent down to kiss Ghost’s head, she then spoke to the camera  _

_ “He is so used to you here, he misses you lucky ass he could actually run over to you and perhaps sleep in your bed without your father questioning” Daenerys chuckled, “i miss you, hell everyone in this house does.” she chuckled, “i love you, good night.” Daenerys said and grabbed Ghost’s paw and waved at the camera before the recording stopped. _

“She really does baby that wolf of yours.” 

“Our wolf.” Jon corrected “she really does, she spoils him rotten. I'm convinced she thinks he’s a dog. Well he acts like one with her.” 

Ned laughed a little and Jon smiled. They both stayed up hours into the night discussing the most random things.

  
  


-

2 weeks before school began Jon made a trip to Dorne to visit his mother, he last saw her in the beginning of summer. This time he brought Daenerys with him, she met his mother for the first time and just like everyone Ashara was smitten and dazzled with Daenerys. Jon even told his mother that he was going to marry Daenerys, of course leave it to Ashara to be the most shocked 

“You’re not pregnant are you?” Ashara asked Daenerys

Daenerys smiled, “not at all.” 

“I- i mean that’s great but you 2 are so young, what’s the rush?” 

“No rush, we are going to have a long engagement, maybe we will marry after we finish college or something.” 

Ashara nodded then smiled, “well congratulations” 

Hours in Daenerys had gone upstairs to “sleep” Jon stayed behind with his mother 

“Isn’t it a bit too soon son? To be proposing marriage so young? I mean who knows once you two graduate highschool and leave for college you will both go separate ways. Maybe she will find someone and you find someone else.” 

“She is different mom, me and her are forever.” 

Ashara sighed, “young love, don't get me wrong I am happy for you I really am, you look so happy with her. I just don’t want your heart to break.” 

“Maybe 5-6 years from now you will receive a wedding invitation in the mail with mine and her name on it.” 

“For your sake, i hope so.” Ashara said 

-

A week before school it was a nice, sunny day back in Winterfell. Jon convinced Daenerys to go to the beach, he then remembered that one of Ygritte’s friends had said that the Tyrell’s did not come here. Daenerys had told them they just chose not to go to the beach because it would sometimes be too crowded. 

“Really that’s it?” Jon asked as Daenerys leaned into his chest as they both sat on the sand 

“What’d you think?” she asked as she slipped on a pair of black sunnies 

“I don't know, that there was some sort of agreement with someone that you guys wouldn’t come here.” 

Daenerys chuckled, “no, nothing like that. We simply just don’t come.” 

Jon nodded and kissed the back of her head

“We have a visitor.” Jon said and he turned over to see Ghost coming their way, thankfully he was medium sized and no bigger than an average dog. Jon was sure if he was any bigger than that people would run. Ghost spotted them and ran, Daenerys laughed and moved away from Jon, he immediately missed her warmth. Of course Ghost went to Daenerys first, he licked her face, knocking her sunglasses out of the way, she fell into the sand laughing, Jon smiled and took out his phone to take pictures. Ghost then looked at Jon and attacked him with his tongue. 

“Uff.” Jon said as Ghost knocked him down to the side, Daenerys laughed. She grabbed a stick from nearby and whistled at Ghost, he perked up and looked around until he spotted Daenerys holding a stick in the air. Jon smiled and watched them play, never in a million years did he imagine he would see Daenerys in a swimsuit, she herself even admitted she never wore one until their trip to Dorne, and Jon was one lucky son of a bitch to be the first man in her life to see her in one. He was too engrossed in watching Daenerys run at a human pace and playing with Ghost that he did not hear anyone walk up behind him

“Jon?” he heard a femanine voice, Jon looked behind him to see Sansa, hair braided to one side, eyes concealed with sunnies. It’s been a while since he has seen her, seen any of his ‘human’ friends. 

“Sansa. Hello” he politely replied 

“Wow hi, it’s been a while. You’ve had quite a summer vacation, I take it.” 

“Oh yeah, been traveling here and there. Just came back from Dorne, went to visit my mother.” 

“Heard about that camping trip with the Tyrell’s.” 

Jon rolled his eyes behind his sunnies, news really spread in this place 

“Yeah I did, 3 weeks.” 

“Wow. is that Daenerys over there in the water playing with a white dog?” Sansa asked 

Jon looked over and smiled, Daenerys and Ghost were indeed in the water. She held a stick over him in the air as he tried to jump and catch it.

“That’s her.” 

Sansa nodded, “well your summer break seemed to be eventful.” 

“It really was the best one yet.” Jon said and noticed Daenerys walking towards them, Ghost ran past her and got near Jon, Ghost began to shake water going everywhere. Sansa shrieked and Daenerys laughed, she then came closer, bent down and gave Jon a kiss taking him by surprise, not that he complained. Daenerys pulled away and looked over at Sansa

“Hello. Sansa is it?” Daenerys asked, Sansa regained her composure 

“Yes, we had history and biology together junior year.” 

“I remember, how was your summer break?” 

“Uh, great.” she said “well i uh- i got to go, have fun. See you both at school next week.” Sansa said and ran off. Jon took off his glasses and looked down at Daenerys

“Did you tell Ghost to do that?” 

Daenerys gasped freigning hurt, “I did no such thing.” 

Jon grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder

“Hey!” Daenerys yelled out, Ghost barked and Jon began to run as Ghost ran after them barking. Once reaching the water Jon set Daenerys down 

‘You’re lucky I have no blood to go to my brain.” she said grabbing his shoulders 

“You’re cute when you’re jealous.” 

Daenerys rolled her eyes 


	18. Chapter 18

1 week later

  
  


“Thank fuck you finally got a new car, i was dreading your truck.” Viserys said as he walked out of the Tyrell mansion 

“Well the poor old truck decided to meet its end, and finally got a new car. What’d you think?” 

Viserys looked at it, “i believe Daenerys had one of these, a silver Volvo. Not a bad choice if i'm honest. Although you know me, I prefer sports cars.” 

“Not everyone has heaps of money laying around Vis.” Jon told him

“It’s a free country. Let me spend my money the way i want too.” 

“I never said a thing.” Jon defended himself 

Viserys gave Jon a cheeky grin. 

“Woah, new car? How did I not know about this?” Daenerys asked, walking out the front door 

“Just got it last night.” 

“Well a definite upgrade from that truck of yours.” 

“Exactly.” Viserys said 

“Leave the poor truck you two.” Jon said 

“So Jonno, ready for your senior year?” Viserys asked, lightly patting Jon’s back 

“Don’t call me that. And no, I'm dreading it. How many times have you repeated high school?” 

Viserys shrugged, “lost count, after 30” 

“What a literal nightmare.” Jon groaned 

“Well buddy if you actually live for all eternity, you better get used to it.” Viserys said 

“I'm actually dreading that.” 

Daenerys tippie-toed to kiss Jon, “you’ll live.” 

“Have fun for senior year, you 4.” Rhaegar said from the top of the steps 

“It’s going to be so weird without you 2 there.” Jon admitted to Rhaegar and Elia who just joined him 

“At least the house will finally be quiet without Viserys for a few hours.” Rhaegar smiled 

“Keep it coming Rhaegar, keep it coming.” Viserys grumbled

“Oh cut it out you two, we gotta go now.” Arianne said walking past Rhaegar, and Elia

“Your chariot has arrived, my lady.” Jon said opening the passengers side of his car 

Daenerys laughed, “why thank you ser.” she said and got in, Jon closed the door and appeared at the drivers side, perks of being a half vampire he now appears out of thin air, thanks to his speed. 

  
  


-

Arriving at Winterfell High, both Jon and Viserys parked their cars in the student parking lot. As always, eyes were on Viserys’ flashy sports car, but some curious eyes looked at Jon’s new silver Volvo curious on who’s inside the car. Jon got out and made his way to Daenerys’ side being mindful that he was surrounded by people and he needed to keep things at a human pace, he opened the door and she stepped out. Jon’s hearing was not super enhanced like Daenerys was so he glanced down at her as she stifled a laugh 

“Are you reading minds or listening to conversations?” Jon whispered 

“Mix of both. Someone had asked a friend if you’ve been doing steroids over the summer because and i quote ‘i swear Jon Snow was not that big last school year’ “ Daenerys replied, then let out a quiet growl 

“What now?” Jon asked 

“Females and their hormones.” Daenerys gritted 

“Uh oh, we got a jealous little sister here.” Viserys said coming up to them and throwing a arm over his sister’s shoulder 

“Daenerys whatever you do, please keep your anger and irritation at bay.” Arianne warned 

“Why would i-?” 

“Jon Snow isn’t it?” a female asked as she walked up to Jon

“Yes and you are?” Jon questioned 

“Melisandre Asshai.” She introduced herself and held out a hand for Jon to shake, Jon just looked down at her hand. Melisandre smiled and retreated it like nothing. “Anyways, I am new here, I need someone to show me around, would you mind?” 

Daenerys tensed and Viserys kept a grip on her, Jon rubbed his thumb across her knuckles in an attempt to soothe her 

“Sorry but uh you’re going to have to ask someone else. Someone who knows the school much better than I do.” Jon politely replied

“Right okay, well that’s a bummer. I’ll see you around.” Melisandre said and turned, her red hair turning with her in a dramatic effect and walked away. Daenerys breathed 

“She thinks she can walk up to us and introduce herself to MY boyfriend and ask for a tour?” Daenerys seethed 

“Easy there my little dragon. Relax before you do something. And let me correct you, it’s ‘fiancee’ now not boyfriend.” Jon said as Viserys let his sister go

Daenerys bit the inside of her cheek, “who does she think she is anyway?” 

“You didn’t read her mind?” Viserys asked stating the obvious

“No, I got caught up and didn’t think to turn it back on.” 

“Oh Dany, you’re a mess.” Viserys said 

“Fuck off Vis.” Daenerys grumbled, her mood had already turned sour. 

Jon kissed the side of her head, “easy there.” he whispered in her ear as he threw an arm over her shoulder. The 4 walked into campus. 

Melisandre watched both Jon and Daenerys with a watchful eye, she had plotted and planned when she’d make her appearance known, not that they would have any sort of idea who she even was. 

“Don’t mess this up for me.'' Melisandre mumbled and disappeared just as Jon and Daenerys entered campus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter, but nonetheless i hope you all enjoyed it.


	19. Chapter 19

Senior year had come and went, it flew right like a breeze. Jon thoroughly enjoyed it, Daenerys as well even though she had repeated high school over and over, this time it was different, very different. She had met her soulmate. Someone she plans to have forever with. 

“We’re going to go to dinner, would you all like to join us?” Ashara asked the Tyrell’s after the graduation ceremony 

“Oh no, we have things planned, don’t mind us.” Margaery said 

“Oh well have fun. Jon, your father and I will be waiting in the car.” Ashara said and both her and Ned left to the car. Jon admitted it was odd seeing both his parents together, especially his mom in Winterfell, she was always vocal on how much she hated this place. When Jon turned, it was only Daenerys in front of him, her family already gone 

“I’ll see you later?” Jon questioned 

“You know the drill. Go have fun with your parents.” 

“It’s weird seeing them together you know? Especially her here in Winterfell.” 

“You said she was with someone.” 

“Guess she didn’t bring him, didn’t want to make things awkward.” 

“Makes sense, well go and enjoy some human food, my family and I are going to go on our traditional celebratory hunt.” Daenerys beamed giving him a smile 

Jon smiled, and pulled her closer, “catch a mountain lion for me hmm?” he whispered grazing his lips against hers 

“You got it.” Daenerys whispered “have fun, i’ll see you later tonight.” with that she was gone. 

  
  


-

Dinner with his parents was awkward to say the least, it was quiet with his mother speaking here and there. 

“So Ned, Jon told you he’s engaged to Daenerys?” 

“Yes.” Ned replied

“And you’re okay with it?” Ashara asked, “don’t you think it’s silly that our 18 year old son all of a sudden is wanting to marry his first girlfriend?” 

“Mom-” Jon started but Ned stopped him

“As you said, 18 year old son, he’s legal enough to do anything.” 

“He was 17 when he proposed, she wasn’t even wearing a ring.” 

“A ring that i will give her tonight. Can’t you be happy for me?” Jon asked

“Son don’t get me wrong, I am happy it’s just, I can't help but think that you moving to Winterfell was a bad influence on you. I mean marrying at 18 isn’t ideal honey-”

“Why? Because it did not work out for you?” Jon questioned, “you two married out of guilt for being pregnant in hopes that marriage would save your already rocky relationship. And i have told you before that we don’t plan to marry now, we still have college to go through. Daenerys is not pregnant, you even asked her yourself, we both saw you 10 months ago a baby would’ve been here right now.” 

Ashara sighed and before she spoke Jon cut her off 

“I love Daenerys with my whole being, if it wasn’t for her I'd be dead countless times. She saved my life in more ways than one. Dad knows my love for her because he has seen Daenerys and my relationship grow. It’s not a simple crush mother, it never was. It's deeper than that, you wouldn’t understand.” Jon sighed, “Mind if i go dad?” 

“Go for it son, good luck.” Ned said, Jon got up not giving his mother another glance then left the restaurant. 

“Let him go Ashara” Ned spoke up when he saw her open her mouth, “he knows what he’s doing. Daenerys is not pregnant, they’re not making the same mistake we did. You wouldn’t understand.” 

“Then make me understand Ned.” 

“It’s complicated.” he simply replied and waved the waitress down 

  
  


-

Before Jon hailed a cab outside the restaurant he saw Melisandre walk up to him, he inwardly groaned 

“Jon Snow, congratulations on your graduation.” 

“You too.” Jon replied 

“Can we chat?” she asked him 

“Look Melisandre, I don't want any trouble. I have somewhere to be.” 

“I know. You’re going to re-propose to Daenerys but this time with a proper ring, her mothers’.” 

“How did you-” Jon blinked as his vision became disoriented, seconds later everything was black. 

-

  
  


Jon gasped and sat up, he looked around to see he was in the middle of the forest, a familiar one that is. He was in the middle of Daenerys' meadow. He looked around. 

“Hello?” he questioned 

“Oh great, you’re awake.” Melisandre said standing next to him 

Jon jumped and looked up at her, “what the fu- what are you? What did you do to me?” 

“Finally you caught on!” Melisandre half yelled 

“Look Melisandre, whatever it is that you’re going to do, it can wait i really have to go see Daenerys.” 

“Relax Jon it has only been 5 minutes. You’ll get to her in no time.” 

Jon breathed, “okay what do you want from me? All school year you’ve been keeping an eye on me or Daenerys. It made me rather uncomfortable.” 

“My apologies, I just had to fulfill my destiny.” 

“Your destiny?” Jon questioned and stood up 

Melisandre sighed, “yes my destiny. My main reason I have lived this long. To bring ice and fire together.” 

“Come again?” 

“Everytime i tried to bring you and Daenerys together it always ended miserably, and I just lived and lived and honestly Jon I am tired of it. I failed time and time again-”

“Hold up, what the hell are you talking about?” 

“You and Daenerys are linked, you two have always been linked. Your souls have re-lived over and over again and in every lifeline you were linked to Daenerys.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“Your soul has lived for hundreds- well thousands of years. The first time you and Daenerys were linked was back in prehistoric Westroes, you were born a prince, Aegon Targaryen but were raised a bastard as Jon Snow, once you knew of your parentage you took the iron throne and began your quest to look for Daenerys who was your aunt and Viserys who was your uncle, they were being hunted down by the usurper you killed. Unfortunately, the assassins got to your family first and murdered them in cold blood. You reigned fire and blood to Westeros and you were not the same ever since-”

“Wait wait, if she was my aunt then who was my father.” 

“Rhaegar Targaryen, your mother was Lyanna Stark, she was your father Ned’s sister. It's a long complicated story that will take me years to tell, and a mess I may add.” 

“Then how were Daenerys and I linked during that time if she was my aunt.” 

“Despite not knowing her personally you loved her.” 

“Well she was my aunt, so-”

“No Jon you loved her as you love her now.” 

“But she-”

“We are talking about hundreds of thousands of years ago Jon. Targaryen’s marrying within the family was common, it’s how they would keep their beautiful traits of violet eyes and silver hair. You two were linked several times throughout centuries, it always failed. Well until now, finally it’s done.” 

“So if i'm correct, guiding us was always your doing in whatever life we had?” 

“Yes and i failed in every lifetime and finally it’s done. It has always been my mission, my prophecy. Trust me when I say this, Jon, you have a beautiful life ahead of you, a beautiful life with Daenerys, full of surprises.” 

“Wait, if you know i have a question. Will I live forever with Daenerys?”

“Yes.” 

“What about my wolf, Ghost?”

“Let’s just say you and your wolf are one and the same.” 

Jon stayed quiet for some time, then looked at Melisandre, “well in that case, thank you for all that you did.” 

“It has been my pleasure Jon Snow.” Melisandre simply said and disappeared

Blinking a few times Jon shook his head, this world really was strange. 

  
  


-

Running towards Daenerys’ home Jon knocked 

“You know you don’t ne-” Jon shut her up by kissing her, once he pulled away Daenerys looked at him, her eyebrows raised 

“What?” Jon questioned walking inside 

Daenerys shook her head and closed the door. 

“Why do you look startled?” Rhaegar asked as Jon entered the living room 

“No reason.” Jon replied then looked at Rhaegar for a bit studying him 

_ This man really was my father in one lifetime?  _

“What?” Rhaegar asked 

“Nothing.” Jon replied 

“So how was dinner with your parents?” Daenerys asked sitting next to him 

“Awkward.” 

“Did your parents divorce on bad terms?” Margaery asked 

“Yeah, they pretty much got married because my mother was pregnant with me. Their relationship was already rocky beforehand so they were that kind of couple that thought marriage was going to fix it all. Plus my mother never really liked Winterfell so when she wanted to move away and my father didn’t, it made my mother upset to say the least.” 

“Well i'm sorry to hear that.” Margaery said 

“It’s fine, I did jump around from both of them until I set my foot down. Anyway, how was the hunt?” 

“Good, good.” everyone replied 

“Caught me a good mountain lion?” Jon asked Daenerys 

“Unfortunately, no caught some elk.” 

Jon wrinkled his nose, “not my favorite.” 

“It’s not anyone’s but it’s something.” Daenerys shrugged, Jon looked at Arianne and Arianne gave him a smile and a nod 

Jon cleared his throat and stood up, Daenerys looked at him, he fished out the black velvet box from the pocket of his jeans and proceeded to go down on one knee 

“I know you already said yes, but i wanted to do this properly.” Jon said and opened the box that held Daenerys mothers’ ring safely inside “I was talking to Robb, and your brothers on advice on rings and such, Rhaegar said he actually had your mother's ring, he showed it to me and instantly i knew it was perfect. Daenerys Targaryen I want to spend forever with you. If you'll allow me, will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?” 

“Yes.” Daenerys replied, grabbed Jon’s face and kissed him. Around them her family cheered. Once she let go Jon placed the ring on her finger and kissed her once more. 

“Oh finally a wedding to plan!” Arianne said, giddy practically jumping with joy. 

Viserys chuckled, “bet you’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time.” 

Arianne groaned, “you have no idea.” 

Viserys separated himself from his wife and went to Jon and Daenerys just as Rhaegar walked up to them too. 

“Congratulations you two, take care of her Jon, or else.” Rhaegar threatened

“I will, of course I will. You have my promise.” Jon said and the same threat was given from Viserys 

  
  


-

“How’d it go ?” Ned asked 

“Great.” Jon replied, he was still slightly mad at his mother for giving him the “you’re still young” talk and what not. 

“Jon? Can we talk?” Ashara asked coming to the front door 

“If you’re going to give me another “think about this, you’re still young talk” i really don’t want to hear it. Be happy for me or not.” 

“Im happy for you Jon, trust me i am.” Ashara said, “but help me understand why the rush?” 

Jon sighed, here we go again. “Because i love her, as simple as that.” 

“Yes i understand that but, she’s your fir-” 

“Stop, i don’t want to hear it.” Jon said 

_ How does one make their mother understand that the world isn’t what it seems? How does one tell a mother her only child is not technically human anymore?  _

Ashara sighed, “i just wanted to understand, at least a little bit. I know you're hiding something from me.” 

“Hiding something? Like what?” Jon asked and leaned against the front door

“I know my own son, you’re different, you look different than the last time you went to Dorne, physically you look different.” 

“It’s called growing up mom.”

Ashara shook her head “and it isn’t the wolf gene either. It’s something else.” 

_ Ashara has always been very observant.  _

Jon sighed, “mom i love you but you wouldn’t understand.” 

“Then make me.” 

Jon swallowed, “I need Daenerys and her family's approval.” 

“Why? What, does she own you now? You need permission from her and her family to tell me things?” 

“Ashara” Ned warned, and Jon bit the inside of his cheek, he did not want to say something he would regret later on

“Because this involves her and her family. They saved my life! If it wasn’t for them especially Dany, I would not be here right now.” 

Ashara shook her head, “what is that even supposed to mean? I want to know and i want to know right now.” 

Jon knew his mother would not let it go, he looked at his father then his mother and went to the kitchen. He sat on the table and took his phone out, looking for Daenerys’ number he dialed it she answered on the first ring 

“Hello?” 

“Dany, love hi, is your family around?” Jon asked 

“Yes, is everything alright?” 

“Not quite.” 

“Jon, what’s wrong?” Daenerys asked, concern laced in her voice “are you okay?” 

“Yes. Can you put me on speaker please?” 

“Okay” Daenerys said and place him on speaker 

Jon greeted the rest of her family, “i have something i want to ask, and i need all of your approvals.” 

“Go ahead, what is it?” Robb asked 

“I want to know if I could tell my mother our secret.” 

It fell silent on Daenerys’ end and Jon waited, then he could hear hushed conversations on the other end 

“You have our approval.” Robb said 

“Great, thank you, I'm sorry.” Jon said 

“Don’t apologize Jon.” Margaery said 

“Want me to go over?” Daenerys asked 

“Please? I need your strength.” 

“You're strong enough without me, but I'll be there in a bit.” Dany said, before Jon hung up he heard Arianne telling Daenerys to be careful before the line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uff that was a long one. Hope you guys enjoyed ! (:  
> Until next time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya ! it has been a while, sorry about that. Enjoy it (or not)

“So?” Ashara asked waiting 

“Im waiting for Daenerys.” Jon said putting his phone on the table 

Ashara sighed and sat down on the chair across from him 

They did not wait long before the doorbell echoed throughout the house, Ned went to get the door 

“Hi Ned.” Dany greeted, Ned allowed her to enter, they both entered the kitchen and instantly Jon had a smile on his face as he saw her, he got up from his chair and walked to her, planting a kiss on her cheek 

“Hey you.” 

Daenerys smiled, “Hi.” Jon grabbed her hand and led her to the chair he had just abandoned and allowed her to sit down while he stood behind her “Hi, Ms, Dayne.” Daenerys politely greeted 

Ashara just gave her a nod then looked at Jon, “So?” 

Jon grabbed the other chair and dragged it to Daenerys' side and sat down, he grabbed her hand and stroked her ring finger that now held an engagement ring. Daenerys squeezed his hand 

“Remember how i said Dany and her family saved my life? Well she saved mine more than once. I lost my life back in summer, my human life-” 

“I don’t understand.” Ashara interrupted 

Jon sighed, “last summer Dany and her family and i were in the woods in front of her house, we were just chatting, goofing around when hunters appeared-”

“Hunters?” 

Jon sighed, “vampires.” 

Ashara’s eyes widened, “is this a joke?” 

“Would you please stop interrupting?” Jon asked, when his mother stayed quiet he continued “they were about to leave when one of them caught a whiff of my scent. All hell broke loose.” Jon stopped as Daenerys tensed, he looked at her and stroked her hand, he knew this was tough to relive for her, “i’ll spare you the details, the one who caught my scent bit me, Dany and her family were restrained by some sort of ability one of the three hunters had so they were forced to watch, my wolf, Ghost appeared and mauled the vampire that held Dany and her family. Unfortunately it was a bit too late, the venom was killing me, Dany sucked it out but she lost a bit of control before her sister snapped her out of it, i was dying and slowly so Dany gave me a choice, either to die or choose her, her life, and i choose her, and here i am.” 

“Tell me this is a joke Jon? Is this a prank?” 

“No. I'm alive because of her, I'm alive because I chose her.” 

“No, you’re not even alive Jon, she and her family are not even alive!?” Ashara began and whipped her head over to Ned, “and you knew about this!? You knew about her and her family and yet you prevented nothing!? She ended our son’s life. Why would you allow that!?” Ashara half yelled, she was fuming 

“Our son is here Ashara, he’s here because of Daenerys.” Ned said 

Ashara scoffed then looked at Daenerys in disgust, “you damned my son for all eternity.” 

With that Jon stood up so fast that the chair he was in whipped back towards the wall and broke, Daenerys gasped and stood up, she looked over at Jon and he was fuming with rage, she could’ve sworn his eyes turned red for a split second, outside she heard a growl. Daenerys knew that if she did not help him snap out of slipping into Ghost’s conscious Jon would do something she knew he would later regret. This was his mother for fuck sake! Dany stood in front of him and put her hands at the side of his face, she noticed Jon was struggling, his eyes shifted from his stormy greys to red. 

“Jon, Jon hey stay with me. Hey let Ghost go, don’t give in. Baby this is your mother you don’t want to hurt her. Please Jon.” Dany pleaded, Ghost’s growls became deeper and unfortunately Jon slipped fully into Ghost as his eyes turned completely white and he fell over, Dany grabbed him before he fell to the floor, Ned appeared at her side and grabbed Jon 

“What did you do to him!” Ashara yelled at Daenerys 

“Nothing, i didn’t do anything.” Daenerys replied, Ned took Jon to the couch and laid him down 

“What did you do to my son!?” Ashara yelled pointing a finger at her 

“She did nothing, Ashara, Jon fully warged into his wolf so I suggest you stay in this kitchen while both Daenerys and I try to coax him back.” 

“Why her?! She’s responsible for this mess!” 

“She is not! This is part of his wolf gene, Jon is a wolf/vampire hybrid.” 

“Well he could’ve been normal and human if it wasn't for her!” 

Daenerys left the kitchen and went to the back door, she opened it to see Ghost there growling, she quickly darted outside before Ghost had any chance to slip in. Dany bent down to the wolfs level, she grabbed his head between her hands 

“Jon, love, I know you’re in there and I know you’re hurting. Your mother is right, it is all my fault.” 

Ghost growled and Dany turned on her ability 

_ It is not your fault, stop blaming yourself. _

“I know i know but please you don’t want to hurt her. That’s your mother , baby.” 

_ She shouldn’t say things like that about you, i'm sorry i slipped, i lost control.  _

“It’s okay. You’re still learning how to work this out.” Dany said

Ghost blinked and stopped growling, he whined and rubbed up against her. Dany kissed his head 

“Go take a long run, but come back to us, kay?” 

On cue, Ghost turned and ran into the forest. Sighing, Daenerys got up and went back inside. 

“He should come back in a little, just let him cool off.” Daenerys said closing the back door, before Ashara spoke what she was thinking Daenerys beat her to it

“I know Ms. Dayne, I know you don’t like me and I'm sorry. If your son chose death I would've let him go as much as it would pain me, but i would respect his decision. And yes I deprived him of all the human things he could have like having children and growing old and how life is supposed to be, but i love him Ms. Dayne, I love Jon with my whole entire being. I tried to stay away from him, trust me i tried. Fuck i tried so much but i couldn’t and im sorry. I was so weak and I gave in and got him killed. But I - trust me when i say if i could give Jon his life back, his human life back. I would 100 percent.” 

“Well it’s too late for that now.” Ashara said, “your kind has ruined my life, you all are nothing but soulless monsters. I lost my mother because one of your kind decided it was fun to kill a mother in front of her 10 year old daughter, of course no one believed me when i said a vampire killed her, i was ruled out as crazy.” 

“Im sorry, i'm so sorry.” Daenerys said 

“Ashara you cannot categorize Daenerys’ kind as all bad and evil. Daenerys and her family live normal human lives as best as they can, they drink from animals they’ve never hurt a human in Winterfell.”

“I refuse to believe my son is one of them, and is one of the monsters who killed his grandmother. I don’t care how much you love my son, you'll end this relationship right when he awakens.” Ashara said 

“Call my fiance a monster well so am i, after all am half of her.” Jon said as he sat up from the couch, he blinked a few times “I'm sorry what happened to your mother but you cannot categorize all vampires the same as that man.” Jon stood up slowly and Ned went to his side and helped him a bit, Ashara stayed quiet, “Look mother, me and Daenerys are forever, I choose this okay? My heart still beats thanks to my wolf side, I look human don’t I? Would you rather me be 6 feet under buried in a casket?” 

“No, of course not. Never.” 

“So here i am, you have me here, just a tab bit different but i am still me. I am still here.” Jon said, “don’t make me choose mom.” 

Ashara looked in between Jon and Daenerys, “I need some time. I need time to think of all this.” 

“My choice still stands, i'm going to marry Daenerys, i choose her.” Jon firmly said 

“And i'm going to respect that.” Ashara said, “but give me time.” 

  
  


-

“Dany come on no. No! Fuck everything my mom said, stop letting that shit get in your head.” Jon paced around the meadow, Daenerys once so secret place

“Jon, i don’t want you to choose between me or your mother.” Daenerys said as she plucked a flower from the grass 

“It’ll always be you.” 

“She’s your mother. She without a doubt has a space in your life, a permanent one. I'm nothing.” 

“Don’t.” Jon snapped then sighed, “don’t please don’t.” 

A strong gust of wind flew by, Melisandre appeared and looked around slightly confused then her aqua blue eyes landed on Jon and Daenerys 

“Oh for fuck sake!? Are you 2 kidding me right now? Come on!” Melisandre groaned 

Daenerys furrowed her brows, “Melisandre?” she questioned 

“You!” Melisandre walked and pointed her finger at Daenerys accusingly “don’t you dare Daenerys Stormborn, do NOT ruin this. I am tired of it.” 

“Melisandre? What the hell are you doing here? What's going on?” 

Melisandre plopped herself down on the grass in front of Daenerys 

“My name is Melisandre Asshai, it is my job to bring you and Jon together, to fulfill my mission. For hundreds of thousands of years I have failed each time, I’ve taken your souls and revived you and orchestrated for you two to meet in whatever lifetime, but there is so much I can do so it thoroughly depends on you 2. Yet here i thought i was finally done, yet here you are trying to end it hence why i'm back here!? Gods Daenerys you’re exhausting.” 

Daenerys looked at her shocked, she had no idea what the hell she was just told. She tried to read her mind but came up blank 

“No, can do. My mind is empty to you.” Melisandre said

“How’d you-” 

“Oh trust me, i know so much more than you think.” 

“Then you know who changed me and my brothers?” Daenerys questioned 

“I know everything.” 

“Tell me, could this life have been prevented for me?” 

“No. it was your destiny, if not you would’ve died at some point but before you had turned 18. The man who changed you and your brothers is the same man who killed Jon’s grandmother. Don’t fret though, he's long gone.” 

Daenerys sighed, “so no matter what i was always destined for this life?” 

“Yes, if not you would’ve never met Jon, would you have preferred that?” Melisandre asked 

“No, of course not.” Daenerys replied 

“Great then please don’t end your relationship with Jon, it won’t end well.” 

“On who’s end?” Jon asked 

“Both.” Melisandre replied, “i can’t tell you what exactly will happen. But if Daenerys decides to end this relationship I will have to be responsible to revive you two in another life and do this all over again and in all honestly I'm exhausted.” 

“What are you?” Daenerys asked

“A witch of some sort I guess you could say.” 

“Do you know our future together?” 

“I do.” 

“Does Jon live forever with me?” 

“He does.” 

“Is there anything else you can tell me about our future? Has Arianne seen it?” 

“No. Only I know and will I tell you? Absolutely not.” Melisandre smiled “are we good here?” 

Daenerys nodded

“Very well, my work here is done.” Melisandre said and got up, “don’t worry so much about the future. Just live it. I hope I never deal with you two again. Pain in my asses.” 

Jon laughed

“Sorry?” Daenerys apologized 

“Yeah sure.” Melisandre rolled her eyes 

“Melisandre, thank you.” Dany sincerely said 

“You’re welcome.” Melisandre gave her a smile then a wink and disappeared 

“You knew about that?” Dany asked looking at Jon

“I did.” 

“And you didn’t tell me?” 

“I'm sorry I was still wrapping my head around it. You know Rhargar was my father in one lifetime.”

“Come again?” Dany raised her brows 

“Yeah, he died before i was born though. Melisandre said I was a prince named Aegon Targaryen, but I didn't grow up a prince, but a bastard. It was weird.” 

“Then who was I?” 

“Still you, you were my aunt, Rhaegar’s sister. Melisandre told me when I found out I was born a prince, I got our families throne back and killed the usurper. Unfortunately the usurper sent assassins to kill you and Viserys and they succeeded. We never met in that lifetime.” 

“Wow you a prince and my nephew? Would you look at that?” 

“Weird right?” 

“It’s strange. Is that why you were looking at Rhaegar so intently earlier?” 

Jon chuckled, “I was trying to figure out the similarities honestly, silly I know.” 

“What a weird life this is.” Daenerys said 

“A weird one it is.” Jon agreed 


	21. Chapter 21

1 year later 

  
  
  


The waves crashed along the shoreline, wetting the dry part of the sand and turning it dark. Jon sat on a rock and looked out at the distance, tomorrow. Tomorrow he was marrying Daenerys. Margaery, Arianne and Elia had whisked her away everytime to do some wedding planning, Daenerys had been giddy about it and asking Jon for his opinion on everything. He loved seeing her happy, that beautiful smile etched on her face. As Daenerys had told him, she was bound to marry right when she turned 18 so obviously she was planning her human wedding. Yeah yeah, i know what you’re thinking, “well weren’t you two going to marry 5 years from now?” In all honesty, Jon had thought about it and consoluted it with Daenerys, so why the hell wait? There was clearly no point in waiting for so long. 

Jon grabbed a rock and tossed it into the ocean. 

“So it’s true?” Jon heard a voice behind him, he turned to see Ygritte. Jon looked at the time. 

“You told me to meet you here an hour ago.” Jon clarified

“I got caught up.” she said and walked in front of him “your dad sent this with my dad.” Ygritte said and held up the invitation “so it’s true?” 

“Yes.” 

“You’re marrying her?”

“Yes.” 

“My feelings mean nothing to you?” 

Jon sighed. “Ygritte i made it clear time and time again that the feelings were not mutual.” 

“You never gave me a chance?!” 

“Why would I? Why would I guilt date you?” 

“Im so much better than her.” 

“And how do you know that hmm?” 

“You’ve heard the stories Jon.” 

“And they’re just that. Stories Ygritte. Is that why you wanted to see me? To pour out your feelings a day before my wedding hoping I'll realize I'm in love with you and cancel my wedding?” 

Ygritte nodded, some guts she had 

Jon sighed, “well i am sorry to disappoint you Ygritte but i love Daenerys, she’s the love of my life. And I'm marrying her tomorrow whether you attend or not.” Jon said and fished out his car keys, Ygritte turned to the side and saw a lone sports car parked 

“New car?” 

“Courtesy of my beautiful fiance.” 

“Now I see why you’re staying with her. She’s loaded right?” Ygritte scoffed “of course she is.” 

Jon scoffed, “yes she’s loaded but that is not why i'm with her. This car is simply a celebratory gift on getting into the university of my dreams.” 

“Oh. well congratulations.” 

Jon nodded in thanks, “well i gotta head over to my girls place, see if they need any help for tomorrow.” 

“Right. Goodbye Jon.” 

“Goodbye Ygritte.” Jon replied and jogged to his car, getting in he turned the ignition on and it purred to life. Putting it on drive, Jon drove away. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Oh she’s totally pregnant, i mean really who gets married a year right after high school?” Jon overheard Sansa say 

“So two people can’t get married simply because they're in love?” Jon asked walking up behind her

Sansa’s face turned a bright shade of red “i- i of course they can.” she stammered 

“I thought so. Hi guys.” Jon greeted his high school friends 

They greeted him in unison 

“Damn Jon, you caught a good one didn’t ya?” Pod asked as he punched Jon’s shoulder. Pod winced “geez man you’ve been packing up haven’t ya?” 

“More or less.” Jon replied 

“Jon?” Arianne asked, Poddrick’s eyes almost bulged out of his sockets as he looked at Arianne. She was a vision, a bright red figure hugging dress with a side slit that made her long legs to die for. Sansa slapped Poddrick’s chest and Pod broke his eyesight towards Arianne and looked at Sansa 

“Yes?” Jon asked

“It’s almost time.” Arianne smiled at him “hi, guys.” she greeted the group of friends behind Jon then left 

“Good luck Jon.” Gendry said 

“Thanks.” Jon replied, as everyone took their seats, Jon walked down the aisle with both his parents, reaching the altar his parents let him go and Jon stood at the very front. Then came Robb and Margaery, Arianne and Elia. The wedding march soon began, seconds later Daenerys came into view and gods if Jon could pass out at that very moment he definitely would. She was a vision, both Rhaegar and Viserys walked her down the aisle. She carried this big beautiful smile, her eyes bright and glossy from unshed tears. Her dress was simple yet perfect and so her, a touch and tribute to the era she was born in. At last Daenerys reached him, both Rhaegar and Viserys handed her off to him. 

Their vows were simple and traditional but instead of ‘till death do us apart’ they changed it to ‘as long as we both shall live’ it was beneficial for them both. 

“I do.” Jon spoke more sure than anything else in the world. 

“I do.” Daenerys said, her voice cracked 

The minister declared them husband and wife

“I love you.” Jon whispered as he cradled Dany’s face and leaned down to kiss her. Everyone erupted into cheers. Laughing they both pulled away and walked down the aisle hand in hand as man and wife. 

  
  


The wedding flowed into the reception. Jon was awed how all this was still on the Tyrell property. Lights wrapped around the trees, glittering away, a mix of red and white roses everywhere. It was beautiful. 

“Mind escaping from the crowd for a bit?” Jon whispered in her ear 

“Where are we going?” Daenerys asked curiously 

“A surprise.” he said and led her away from the party, Dany bent down and grabbed the train of her dress and walked. They both reached a quiet place away from the noise and Jon whistled, soon Ghost appeared and to Dany’s surprise he was wearing his own tux. 

Daenerys laughed, “oh my gods look at you!” she bent down a little to pet Ghost’s furry head “how’d you get him to wear this?” 

“You’d be surprised, once I mentioned you he obeyed.” 

“Aww baby look at you, you little cutie.” Daenerys said and smiled, “i want a picture, do you have your phone on you?” 

Jon nodded and took out his phone 

“You too.” she said and Jon changed it to the front camera and snapped a picture of the 3. Daenerys kissed Ghost’s head leaving a bright red lipstick mark “thank you for letting daddy put you into this. Here’s let me take it off. I know you’re very uncomfortable.” Daenerys said and took it off of him, Ghost barked “that’s better now isn’t it?” Ghost barked again. They spent some time with Ghost. It would be the last time they see him for 2 weeks before they jet off to their honeymoon. 

  
  


-

“Dragonstone? How’d you know I had a property here?” Daenerys asked 

“I asked your family for honeymoon destinations and Rhaegar mentioned that you had property here, I asked him about it and here we are, your siblings came and cleaned it up, fixed it up a bit.” 

“I haven’t been here in years, I forgot what it looks like.” Daenerys admitted, their cab driver set their luggage down, Jon thanked him and tipped him then opened the door, to Daenerys surprise Jon picked her up bridal style and brought her inside the house. He set her down, kissed her cheek and brought their luggage inside. Daenerys roamed freely and remembered her time in this place, a time where she was lonely yet here she was again newly married to the man of pretty much her dreams. Opening the last door Daenerys noticed it was the master bedroom, seconds later she felt her husband’s presence behind her. 

“That bed seems big enough.” Jon noted, his warm breath fanning across her cheek, Daenerys turned 

“Think it’s comfortable enough?” She questioned, tilting her head to the side

“I don’t know. You tell me.” 

“Maybe I need a reminder.” she whispered fingers twisting into his loose curls, his face inches away from hers. 

Jon pulled his face to hers with sudden fierceness, a low moan in the back of his throat. He slowly walked Daenerys into the bedroom, she finally felt the back of her legs hit the bed. Daenerys fingers went directly into his white button up shirt, she could’ve tore the shirt off if she wanted but she wanted to savor it, after all this was actually her first time. Pulling away, Daenerys finished the last button and unbuttoned his shirt, Jon looked at her intently, she was his, fully his. Dany slipped his shirt off his shoulders and Jon let it drop to the floor. Looking at him, her gaze fully on his Daenerys took off his pants next. Again Jon finished the rest by discarding his pants somewhere around the room. Grabbing her face again he kissed her, slowly. Jon’s hands met with the back of Daenerys dress, the zipper glided down like nothing. Soon her dress followed his clothes on the floor, Jon stepped back to admire her, his wife. His companion for life. Daenerys was a vision with a tight fitted white corset with matching bottoms 

“You’re beautiful” Jon whispered breathless 

Daenerys looked down at her attire shyly, “you like it?” 

Jon raised her head “i love it. Is it my wedding gift?” 

Daenerys giggled, “and mayhaps so much more.” 

“Well time to unwrap.” Jon cheerly said, his hands worked around the laces of the corset, finally it was off, working on the zipper he zipped it down and Daenerys was free. Eyes still on her he tossed the coset aside. Taking one full breast in his hand, Daenerys arched forward eyes closed. Without warning Jon took her right nipple into his mouth, and Daenerys gasped her fingers flying directly into his hair, holding him there. He treated his other side with the same kind of love. Picking her up Jon laid her down in the middle of the bed, Daenerys immediately missed the contact of his lips on her breasts, she has never felt anything like that before, ever. Jon bent down to her and kissed her, but before Daenerys could hold him there, his lips disappeared from hers and trailed down her neck, collarbone, breasts, stomach, naval, then his lips stopped just below her navel. Disappointed Daenerys opened her eyes and rose up on her elbows to look at Jon, he simply smiled and returned kissing her body. This time he kissed her thighs and parted them open just a bit, he raised her legs then kissed her just above her entrance, her underwear restricting full contact with his lips. The kiss was enough to send bolts of electricity flowing through her. Jon hooked his fingers on the sides of her underwear, on cue Daenerys lifted her hips up just a little and Jon fully took her underwear off, like every piece of clothing Jon tossed her underwear to the side. Again he parted her legs and kissed every inch that was covered by her underwear, once his lips lightly touched her naked entrance, Daenerys gasped and fell fully into the bed. It was bliss, pure fucking magic, his toungue worked wonders and Daenerys wondered where the hell he learned this from as her fingers gripped his now untamed curls. Hitting that direct spot Daenerys moaned and arched her back off the bed 

“Jon” she whispered, panting heavily “Jon” 

The feeling of magic was gone, daenerys dazly opened her eyes. Jon removed his briefs then went on top of her “you alright?” he asked smoothing her hair away from her face 

“Do that again.” 

Jon chuckled, “we have forever.” he said stroking her cheek. “ i love you.” 

“I love you.” Daenerys whispered and brought him down to kiss him. Jon returned the kiss with as much passion as she did. Jon hooked Daenerys’ legs around his waist and slowly and gently thrusted into her, he swore he saw fireworks as he closed his eyes and savored the feeling of finally being inside of her, she was perfect. So so perfect. She fit perfectly. Their pants and moaned mixed together, and Daenerys urged Jon to pick up the pace a little. He did as told and gods he could go on forever. They both cried out each other's names as they came off their high. Burying his face between her breasts Jon caught his breath and Daenerys gently ran her fingers through his hair. Pulling out of her Daenerys surprisingly winced. Jon laid next to her and rolled to his side 

“That was more than i ever dreamed of.” Jon whispered, and kissed her knuckles 

“That was magical, where’d you learn how to do that?” 

“Do what?” 

“That thing you did first?” 

“No where, it was an instinct. Why?” 

“Now THAT was magical.” Daenerys grinned and Jon laughed. He pulled her to him and she laid on his chest, his heart lightly thumping against her ear, she was grateful he still had his heartbeat, not as fast as when he was a human but still there. Jon kissed the top of her head 

“I love you Daenerys.” 

“I love you Jon.” Daenerys said and closed her eyes. Never in a million years did she ever think she would reach this point in her lifetime. 

warmth , content , happiness. 


	22. Chapter 22

As morning arose, Daenerys was surprised she actually slept. Blinking, the sun soaked the room with it’s warm sunlight. Daenerys felt a warm body tangled against her’s, looking up she smiled as Jon’s face came into her view, light snores coming out of his mouth. Gently kissing his chest, she carefully got up not to awake him. Grabbing his discarded button up she put it on and worked on the buttons. Quietly exiting the master bedroom she made her way to the large kitchen, roaming around she grabbed things to whip up a big breakfast for Jon, she had learned to cook as a human of course but those memories were really hazy. Thankfully Margaery had a few skills here and there so she taught Daenerys everything she knew. In under 20 minutes she whipped up some eggs, bacon, waffles, fruit and some fresh squeezed orange juice. Making a decorated display, Daenerys was proud of her work. She grabbed a table tray, probably courtesy of her siblings and Margaery shopping for her Dragonstone home since they knew herself and Jon would be coming here. Once she was done she grabbed the tray and walked to the master bedroom, she smiled as she saw Jon had rolled over to her side of the bed and buried his face in her pillow. Setting down the tray on the nightstand, Dany sat down on the bed and reached over to him, brushing the wild curls away from his face. Jon grabbed her hand and kissed it. 

“Hmm, you were gone.” Jon whispered and turned back around to fully face her “good morning wife.” 

Daenerys smiled, “good morning husband, made you some breakfast.” 

“hmm , no wonder it smells so good.” he said and sat up 

“It does?” she questioned 

Jon nodded and Daenerys grabbed the tray and set it in front of him, “this looks delicious.” he said and cut up a waffle, he groaned “holy hell so good, so buttery. How the hell do you do this without tasting it?” 

“It’s all about exact measurements and cook times.” 

Jon moved on to the eggs and bacon and the fruits. He then finished everything Daenerys set out for him 

“Did you like it?” Daenerys asked 

“Love it.” Jon clarified and reached over to peck her lips, “thank you.” he said 

“You’re welcome.” 

  
  


-

Daenerys laughed as she came up for air, Jon whooped and swam towards her. Near Daenerys home on the island there was a large vast of mountains surrounding the area, mind you her place was pretty isolated from prying eyes. There she showed him to a large waterfall, they’ve spent the past few days coming here. 

“You think Ghost would love it here?” Jon questioned as he got to her, his arms coming to wrap around her waist

“Oh, he’d love it.” she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“He would, wouldn’t he?” 

Daenerys nodded, “you warged into Ghost last night didn’t you?” 

“I did” he said and chuckled, “saw your family. Viserys wanted to play.” Jon rolled his eyes 

“Our family.” she corrected, Jon smiled

  
  


-

Their 2 week honeymoon unfortunately came to an end, saying goodbye to Dragonstone both Jon and Daenerys jetted back to Winterfell. Upon arriving at Winterfell they arrived back at the Tyrell mansion. As they entered, everyone greeted them not so enthusiastically. 

“What’s going on?” Daenerys asked, she tried to get into anyone’s mind but was coming up blank, everyone was either thinking about something unnecessary or thinking about a tune of a song. Daenerys focused more and noticed a second fainter heartbeat besides Jon 

“It’s Ghost.” Robb said 

“Ghost? What do you mean it’s Ghost?” Jon asked 

“2 days ago Ghost came, he was fine, we all hung out with him but then he did not leave, he spent a lot of time in Dany’s room so we thought he just missed you two. But he has been refusing to eat, he hasn’t risen from Dany’s bed since.” Rhaegar explained. Jon had already been gone when Rhaegar mentioned Ghost being in Dany’s room. Daenerys went upstairs and entered her room. Ghost was laying on her bed, Jon besides him. Ghost’s tail was wagging lightly, not his usual wild wag. Daenerys went right next to him on the other side, Ghost shifted his head towards her and looked at her with his bright ruby reds 

“Hi sweet. Are you sick?” Daenerys questioned, Ghost lightly wagged his tail at the sound of her voice. She ran her fingers through his fur “Robb can I use your study to check him over?” she asked, Robb nodded, “can i look him over?” she asked Jon 

“Yes, of course.” Jon said and picked up Ghost, Daenerys walked towards Robb’s study being followed by Jon with Ghost in his arms. 

After checking Ghost over, Daenerys found nothing wrong with him, he was absolutely healthy, everything looked good. 

“Maybe he just missed you.” Daenerys said and stroked his fur 

“Mayhaps” Jon said and looked at Ghost, Ghost’s paw landed on Daenerys stomach, she grabbed it and stroked it 

“Did you just miss papa?” she questioned, “he was gone a long time wasn’t he?” 

“Just makes me think if it’s right going away for school in Kingslanding.” Jon said stroking Ghost’s fur 

“Your dad has been away right? You could ask him if his wolf has ever gotten like this. Maybe he can give us an insight.” 

“You’re right, i’ll call him.” Jon said and took out his phone from his pocket he called his father and put his phone on speaker 

“Hello.” 

“Hi dad.” 

“Jon, son how are you? Are you back?” 

“Yep landed today.”

“That’s great, how was the honeymoon?” 

“Great, Dragonstone was beautiful.” 

“I bet.” 

“Dad, can i ask you a question?” Jon asked 

“Of course go ahead.” 

“Well Dany and I just arrived back and the family said Ghost has been cooped up in Dany’s room. He never really left, didn’t eat much. Dany checked him over and he seems to be fine.” 

“And you want to know if mine has ever acted that way?” Ned asked

“Yeah.” 

“He’s the thing son, it’s a rare occurrence but Ghost is attached to you through and through. This makes me believe Ghost will live as long as you live, or you’ll be able to shape shift.” 

“Shape shift?” Jon asked

“It happened to your ancestors, they were able to warge into their wolves and later shift into them as they became them. That is of course if Ghost dies. But it’s very rare.” 

Jon panicked, “is there a way to prevent that?” 

“No son, your wolf side does what it wants to do. Your path is set. You just won’t know until whenever it happens.”

Jon looked at Ghost and hugged him, “don’t you dare die on me buddy.” Ghost just nuzzled his head against Jon’s cheek. Jon sighed, “alright well thanks dad, i’ll head over for a visit later.” 

“I’ll be here. See you son.” 

“Bye dad, thanks.” Jon replied and hung up the phone, Daenerys rubbed his back “if he dies i don’t know how i’ll live.” Jon admitted 

“Just as your father said, he will always be with you. He’s a part of you.” Daenerys said and stroked Ghost’s head, Ghost looked up at her, he moved a little away from Jon and sniffed Daenerys stomach, he licked her shirt, looking down she ran her fingers through his long fur. 


	23. Chapter 23

“You have to eat something bud.” Jon said as he cooked Ghost some meat. He has been too attached to Dany’s side since she entered her bedroom. Dany wrinkled her nose as the smell of meat overwhelmed her, she then froze as she came to realize that she could actually smell the meat. Since she had turned she could not smell food properly, it all smelled the same to her, like wet dirt or something. She looked down at Ghost who was by her feet, Ghost was looking up at her with his bright red eyes, he stood up on his legs and nudged her stomach with his nose. She stroked his ears. Jon set the cooked meat into a large bowl and set it down 

“Alright Ghost it’s set bud.” Jon said, Ghost hopped down from Daenerys and walked over to the bowl, he got a good whiff of the meat and began to eat. Jon sighed in relief. 

“He’ll be fine love, he just missed you.” 

Again Jon sighed, “I hope so. I'm gonna head off to my dad’s wanna come?” 

“No, it’s alright. I’ll be here. Tell your dad I said hello.” 

“Will do.” Jon said and kissed Dany quickly. She smiled as he pulled away. Ghost looked over at Jon who was walking away. He stopped eating and barked. Jon stopped and looked over at him. Ghost walked up to him and bit the end of his jeans and pulled him towards Dany. “What is it boy?” Jon asked, Ghost sat in front of him and looked in between the two. 

“Looks like he doesn’t want you to go.” Dany said, Jon bent down to Ghost’s level 

“I gotta go see my dad buddy, wanna come?” Jon asked, Ghost barked “alright then, come on.” he said and stood up and began to walk away, Ghost followed but then stopped and turned to look at Dany, he barked once. Jon stopped and looked at Ghost then Dany. “Well it looks like wifey is coming too.” 

Daenerys laughed, “looks like I am aren’t I?” she asked and stood up, walking up to them, Ghost wagged his tail faster. 

Jon opened the back door to his volvo for Ghost as he climbed in. He then opened the door for Daenerys, she got in then Jon went to the drivers side. He turned on the engine and made his way to his dad’s house. Arriving he parked right out. They both looked around to make sure no one was within sight before letting Ghost out, Ghost was a bit too big to be considered a dog so if any human saw him it’ll certainly raise some eyebrows. Jon knocked on the door and Ned immediately opened. He reeled Jon into a bone crushing hug then Daenerys. 

“Wowza Ghost look at you, you were a cub last I saw you.” Ned said and stroked his head 

“Sorry dad, he’s a bit attached right now.” 

“Well you 2 were gone for 2 weeks. The longest ever right?” 

Jon nodded as they all went inside and took a seat on the couch. Ned offered Jon something to drink and he took some water. Ghost rested in between their legs and dozed off. 

  
  


-

  
  


3 months have passed since the wedding. Jon transferred from Kingslanding University to Winterfell University. He didn’t have the heart to move to KingsLanding and leave Ghost behind. On the other hand Ghost was too attached to them, super protective of Daenerys. Daenerys enrolled at Winterfell university as well and attended college with Jon. Instead of dorming or getting an apartment, Margaery and the rest of their family built a cottage for both Jon and Daenerys as a surprise a few miles away from the main mansion. Now they had their own home in Winterfell to reside at. Whilst Daenerys’ classes were cancelled today she just stayed home with Ghost whilst Jon went off to school. 

In all honesty, Daenerys has been feeling off and just weird. She would sleep more, hunt more, when Jon would cook for himself or she would cook for him, the scent of food would overwhelm her and things would just smell good. She ignored it and just excused it as she just adapted more to the smell of human food since being with Jon. But, a certain phone call the day after Jon and Daenerys went to visit Ned had her wondering and going to Robb secretly. 

_ “Hello daenerys, i know this is odd. But, I wanted to run something by you that hasn’t left my mind since yesterday when you and Jon were here.”  _

_ “Ned, hello. What is it? Is everything alright?”  _

_ Ned sighed, “this may sound insane but is there any chance that you might be pregnant?”  _

_ Daenerys froze, then laughed a little, “you’re joking right?”  _

_ “I know, I know it sounds bizarre. It’s just the way Ghost was with you last night. Head on your lap, bumping his nose to your stomach, super affectionate with you, protective, more than usual. My wolf was like that when Ashara was pregnant with Jon. Forgive me if I'm crossing the line. It may be just nothing. I uh- i gotta head back to work sorry about that.” Ned hung up before Dany uttered another word.  _

  
  


“Daenerys? What are you doing here? Why didn’t you call?” Robb asked entering his office at the hospital 

“I need you to run some tests.” 

Robb raised a brow, “tests? What sort of tests?” he asked confused 

Daenerys fidgeted with her fingers, “Robb i swear something is changing, changing in me. Im sleeping for some odd reason, crave more blood, when i cook for Jon or Jon cooks for himself, the food smells good. I - I don’t know how to explain it. Ned called me awhile back and shared his opinion with me, said Ghost was acting the same way his wolf acted with Jon’s mother when she was pregnant with Jon.” 

“Follow me.” Robb said and led her out of his office and into an unoccupied exam room, telling her to have a seat, Dany did as told. Robb left the room to get some supplies. Once he came back he had a few things in hand that Daenerys had recognized. 

Surprised the needle pierced her skin Daenerys eyes widened, Robb drew some blood 

“Bu-” Daenerys shut herself up, could this actually mean? Robb gave her a knowing look 

“I'm going to take this down to the lab, I'll be right back,” Robb said and left. Daenerys looked down at the cotton ball she was holding with her fingers, her mind speeding a mile per minute.

What seemed forever, Robb came inside with a paper in his hands, neatly folded. 

“Did you read it?” Dany asked 

“No, I asked the lab tech to give it to me folded.”

Daenerys grabbed the folded paper from him. Her hands slightly shook. She opened the paper and read it word per word. Her eyes lingered on a word she never thought she would see since her human life ended. 

  
  


_ Pregnant.  _

“No, this, this is a mistake. The blood must’ve been switched.” Daenerys shook her head 

Robb squeezed her shoulder gently, “it wasn’t sweetheart. I watched as they sampled your tube.” 

Daenerys' eyes welled up in tears, actual tears. She closed her eyes to feel small water droplets running down her cheeks. Robb placed his stethoscope on her chest 

“You’re heartbeat, it’s faint.” he whispered, Daenerys let out a small sobb and put her hand against her chest, truly a heartbeat was there, faint but there. 

  
  


-

“You knew my love didn’t you?” Daenerys whispered, stroking Ghost’s head as he laid his head on her lap, Ghost looked up at her “you knew before it even happened didn’t you?” Ghost rubbed his head on her stomach. Daenerys cried, gods it felt so damn good to cry she hasn't properly cried in so damn long. She wiped her face, wiping her tears away when she heard the lock at the front door. She hid the ultrasound under the couch pillow. Ghost got off from the couch and went to the door to greet Jon. 

“Hiya boy, were you good today?” Jon’s voice echoed throughout the small cottage, Daenerys smiled a little. “Where’s mommy hm?” he asked, Ghost ran back to Dany and Jon followed, “there’s my beautiful wife.” Jon said and bent down to kiss her. He pulled away and looked at her, he furrowed his brows “why are your eyes red?” Jon questioned “were you crying? Wait crying? You can't cry.” 

Without a word, Daenerys grabbed the ultrasound and gave it to him. He sat on the coffee table in front of her and grabbed it. He looked at it for a while. His head snapped up meeting her gaze. 

“I- I don’t understand.” Jon said 

“Im pregnant Jon.” Daenerys whispered, “I'm pregnant.” 

“What? How?” he asked staring at the ultrasound in his hand 

“Honestly, I don't know myself, neither does Robb.” Dany admitted “your dad was the one who pointed it out, Ghost knew before it even began.” 

“My dad?” 

“He noticed how Ghost was super protective, super attached to me. He said his wolf was the same way with your mother when she was pregnant with you.” 

Jon looked at Ghost then back down at the ultrasound. Dany grabbed Jon’s hand then placed it on her chest, he gasped 

“It’s faint but it’s there.” she said then guided his hand down to her abdomen, “look at the ultrasound again and tell me what you see.” 

Jon looked at the ultrasound again and focused on it, his eyes then widened “A and B? Twins?” 

Daenerys laughed a little and nodded 

“What the fu-” he stopped himself, got up and kissed her, “what the fuck Daenerys” he whispered he picked her up and hugged her, Ghost barked happily and furiously wagged his tail. Jon grabbed Ghost and kissed his head, he wiggled “Ghostie you're going to be a big brother!” Ghost barked again

After some time they settled on the couch together

“Does anyone else know?” Jon asked as he stroked her lower abdomen 

“No just you and Robb. your dad suspects but other than that no one else knows.” Dany whispered and stroked Jon’s arm “I spent all day wondering how the hell did this even happen, how is it even possible. As i sat here and thought about it nothing came to mind. I'm not even going to question how anymore. This is a miracle.” 

“You think this is Melisandre’s doing?” Jon asked 

“Melisandre?” Dany asked 

“She did say ‘your future is full of surprises.’ “ 

“Hmm, maybe. She maybe gave you some magic to get me pregnant.” 

Jon laughed, “well in that case thank you Melisandre, wherever the heck she ended up.” 

Daenerys laughed. 

  
  


-

“WHAT!? How the hell!?” Arianne yelled “how did i not see it?!” 

“Hold up, hold up. You’re pregnant like, having a baby pregnant?” Elia asked 

“Is there any other way?” Jon questioned 

Margaery, Rhaegar, and Viserys were rendered speechless 

“It’s twins.” Daenerys announced 

“What?!” Arianne yelled, she was frustrated at the fact that she clearly did not see this outcome of Jon and Daenerys’ future. Hell it was never a possibility. 

“Robb confirmed it all.” Daenerys said, Jon wrapped his arms around Daenerys and kissed her cheek, she smiled. Within seconds both Jon and Daenerys were crushed in a family group hug. 


	24. Chapter 24

(4 years later) 

  
  


“Jon Snow, bachelors in biology.” the dean announced 

Daenerys, her family, their children, Ned and Ashara all cheered. Jon found Daenerys in the crowd of the graduates and blew her a kiss. 

After some time, Daenerys walked the stage receiving her bachlors in criminal studies. It was something she never took before and in all honesty Winterfell University was very limited on degree options. 

After the ceremony Jon found Daenerys in the crowd, he grabbed her and kissed her. 

“Sleepless nights worth it for an empty diploma holder?” Daenerys asked, opening the empty diploma holder. 

Jon laughed a little “Yeah, how’s your thousandth degree looking like?” 

“Eh, pretty good. One more to add to the collection.” 

Jon laughed and kissed her again 

Soon their families joined them. Jon grabbed Rhaella, their almost 4 year old daughter while Daenerys grabbed Aegon. The birth of the twins was a grueling process. Daenerys had actually lost her life once Aegon was out, the once faint heartbeat, beat no more. Robb and Rhaegar tried everything to bring her back, even trying to change her with their own venom, but unfortunately it did not work. They already lost her, Jon refused to let her go, he regrettably refused to hold their children once they had been born. That same night Melisandre appeared when Jon had gone to the meadow to destroy some trees and to let out a good cry. She had told him he was the key to her survival and vanished. Jon had gone back to Daenerys body and had bit her, he had focused hard to get the little venom he could produce from his vampire side. But eventually it worked, Daenerys returned to her vampire form once more 3 days later. 

  
  


-

“I still wonder how these 2 beautiful children were made by the two of you.” Ashara said stroking Aegon’s hair as he slept on her lap 

“Basic biology mom.” Jon reminded her, Ashara laughed a little 

“I know but just, I mean i didn't think vampires could get pregnant.” 

“Neither did I, I stopped wondering how and just accepted it. Our little miracles.” Daenerys said and smiled a little, 

“Miracles indeed.” Ashara said then chuckled, “what a weird world.” 

Jon and Daenerys stayed quiet 

“What’s next for the 2 of you?” Ashara asked looking up at them 

“Just live life, enjoy these 2 whilst they’re still little. Probably figure out if a 3rd one is possible.” Jon shrugged and Daenerys laughed, lightly smacking his arm 

“I never asked but are they fully human?” Ashara questioned 

“For now yes. But we don’t know in the future. One may have the wolf gene, or both. We don’t know.” Jon said then grabbed both kids and went to lay them in their beds.

“Thank you for being here for my children, at least they know one set of biological grandparents.” Daenerys said 

“They also have Robb and Margaery.” Ashara said

“I know, but sometimes I just don't know- i wish my parents were alive to experience this life with me.” 

Ashara reached over and grabbed Daenerys hand, “perhaps in another life.” 

Daenerys nodded. 

  
  


-

“Rhae, Aegon come on Ghost is not a horse.” Daenerys scolded at her 4 year olds, Ghost walked up to Daenerys and looked up at her, his eyes lighter than the usual bright ruby red 

“Dammit Jon!” of course it was her husband’s doing. 

Minutes later Jon emerged from somewhere inside the house laughing, he wrapped his arms around Dany.

“It’s not funny! They could fall.” 

“Relax love, i’ll never let them fall.” Jon said and kissed her cheek, Daenerys instantly melted in his arms. 

“I know, i know i'm sorry.” 

Jon kissed her cheek again then pulled away and whistled, Ghost came trotting back with both Rhaella and Aegon on his back

“Alright kiddos playtime is over, time to eat.” Jon clapped 

“Uncle Vis said a bad word mommy.” Aegon said 

“You saw uncle Vis?” Daenerys asked 

Aegon and Rhaella nodded

“At grandpappies Robb?” Jon asked and the twins shook their heads

“At the trees.” Rhaella said 

“Oh right, in the woods probably hunting.” 

“What’d he say?” Jon asked

“Jon no” 

“What i wanna know” 

“Well ask him when you see him.” Daenerys said 

“He said ‘shit’ “ Aegon said, Daenerys groaned and Jon laughed, Daenerys threw him a glare and Jon shut up then cleared his throat 

“Well breakfast time has come, come on.” Jon grabbed both kids and ran inside with 2 giggling children. Daenerys stayed back and watched, she smiled as both her kids shrieked. Feeling some pressure on her right leg Dany looked down to see Ghost, eyes on her she reached down and stroked his fur 

“You’re here for a long time aren't you?” Ghost nuzzled his face against her leg. Daenerys looked up when she felt Jon look at her. He smiled, and motioned towards the house. She walked towards him, Ghost following along. Ghost slipped right inside the house as Daenerys stopped, Jon grabbed her and pulled her to him. 

“I don’t know whether i want you or actual food for breakfast.” Jon whispered

“Hmm, don't tem-” 

“Papa!” Aegon yelled, Jon groaned 

Daenerys smiled “rain check?” 

“Definitely.” Jon said and grabbed her, within seconds they were in the kitchen “yes?” 

“Hungry.” Rhaella complained 

“Breakfast coming right up.” Jon said and took plates out, Daenerys kissed her kids heads and proceeded to help Jon. 

  
  
  


**Forever has started with you.**

  
  
  


The end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for getting to the end of the story! I know it was not as perfect or detailed as one would hope but i sadly lost inspiration (as you can tell) half way. There you have it folks! Once again thank you if you've stuck to the end.


End file.
